


衣冠禽兽

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 架空，诸侯，年龄差互攻，一人生一个，没有节操。
Comments: 57
Kudos: 262





	衣冠禽兽

一

七年前。

江放堂而皇之踏进楚州侯府。

天下十二州，姬天子居中州，余下十一州由天子任命州侯管辖。  
其中三州的州侯是姬姓宗室。其中最具声望，最得贤名的就是楚州侯姬珩。  
江放直接向堂上看。  
按辈分，姬珩是天子的堂叔，生得也与那位俊秀文弱的天子有几分相似，但身材更高，而立之年，像男人多过像青年。  
肤色白皙，眉眼几乎是一个模子刻出，只是天子少笑，他却微带笑意，纵是不语也动人。  
常年眉眼带笑，眼角已经有笑纹。  
见江放来，这位楚州侯就将手上的卷轴放了一放，声调不疾不徐，“庆州侯孤身入楚，所为何事？”

江放就是天子新册封的庆州侯。  
原是少年天子的禁军将军，英俊勇武，二十岁封侯，更是前所未有。  
他的胆子也大，什么冠服都没穿，也不着戎装，一身半旧的寻常衣袍，就这么闯进别人的封地。  
要不是带了印信，根本见不到姬珩。  
江放扬眉反问，“楚州与庆州相邻，楚州侯知道在下履职以来做了什么。”  
前任庆州侯谋逆闹了近六年，好不容易被平了乱，留下满地乱摊子。  
姬珩从容道，“听闻庆州侯在剿匪，卓有成效，真是少年英雄。”  
江放哂道，“这股匪也奇怪得很，不杀人，专抢高墙富户。来无影去无踪，得手的钱财也不在庆州花，我听说都运到楚州了？”  
这几股“匪”就是姬珩趁庆州乱着，放出来乘火打劫的。  
姬珩笑道，“庆州侯这是登门问罪来了？”  
江放也朝他笑，“不敢，我来是为借粮。”

他这庆州侯上位，除了几千亲兵，什么都没有。  
好容易把隔壁几州放进来的匪打扫干净，雨季到来，钦河决堤，周边农田淹没，眼看颗粒无收。  
庆州乱了六年，州仓里没有粮。这几个月内弄不来口粮和种子，他勉强稳下的庆州又要大乱。  
姬珩故作惋惜，“楚州今年收成也不好，只怕本侯爱莫能助。”  
江放几乎想骂街，即使将中州算在内，你楚州论富庶也数一数二，还哭起穷了？  
他忍了忍，笑道，“楚州每两年将州仓中陈粮换成新粮，在下只求陈粮，请楚侯成全。”  
姬珩这才看向他，“为什么。”  
“在下与其他相邻州的州侯素不相识，在京中时，逢楚侯回京，好歹曾有两面之缘。”  
姬珩笑，“如此吗？”  
借粮有许多理由，庆州乱，楚州富，要真没粮激起民变，老子把饥民聚集往楚州一赶，你也得头疼几天。  
但江放突然一笑，他本就俊朗，此时笑中带着张扬，道，“因为那两面之缘，我看出楚侯不愿做天子的臣下。楚侯帮我，就是帮你自己。待到庆州兵强马壮，楚州起事也多个盟友。”

姬珩看他，大笑起来。  
这个人是天子的伴读和禁军将军，父亲是天子亲军，也就是王师的统帅，在征讨上一任谋逆的庆州侯时旧伤发作，以身殉职；  
母亲是天子的乳母，也是宫廷女官，在一次下毒案中代天子而死。  
无论怎么看，都是满门忠烈。  
现在居然说出这一番话。  
他笑够了说，“本侯听说，天子曾有意将胞妹宁国公主嫁给庆侯，庆侯婉拒，满中州都知道，那是因为庆侯想娶的只有天子一人。”  
江放懒懒抱臂，“天子是什么样的为人，楚侯和我都清楚，不做出痴心一片，我哪里活得到离京。”  
姬珩道，“可本侯还是不相信。”  
江放追问，“楚侯怎样才能信？”  
他眼角笑纹浮现，仍是儒雅温文，“若是庆侯愿意自荐枕席，我就相信你对天子确实是假意。这么一来，借粮也不成问题。”  
他居然要把我睡上一睡。  
江放一时半会没动，脸上也没有表情，半晌，才嗤了一声，说，“行啊。”  
然后侧头问，“楚侯想在哪办事？”

他们站的是楚州侯府议事的正堂。  
姬珩在案后坐下，颇有兴致，“庆侯不介意，就在这里。”  
江放笑了一声，左右看看，开始解腰带。  
姬珩竟真坐着看他脱，脱到里衣，江放的咬肌已经绷了出来。

他胸膛赤裸，双腿赤裸，站在案前。  
那是一具挺拔的身体，宽肩劲腰，大腿有力，小腿笔直。虽然骑射娴熟，但还是青年而非男人。  
姬珩一笑，“看来庆侯并无羞耻之心。”  
江放把靴子踢开，走上前俯视姬珩，故作困惑，“买的都不羞，卖的羞什么？”  
他眼中如有一团火，姬珩更来了兴致，一击掌，便有侍女进来。  
江放全身一僵，但咬牙不退缩。侍女也是惊骇，慌张低下头去。  
姬珩吩咐，“取面脂来。”  
面脂秋冬季节才用，滋润肌肤，也抵挡骑马时寒风吹得皮肤皴裂。  
侍女低声答，“是。”不多时找来奉上。  
姬珩道，“给他。”  
侍女不敢看，将瓷盒举高，让江放拿走。  
“自荐枕席”就是什么都得自己做，只是做的时候，他会不会非要让侍女也看着。  
江放接了瓷盒却不动，目光灼灼盯着姬珩。姬珩见他颈部线条都在收紧，不由一笑，对侍女说，“下去。”  
待她背影离开，江放扫眼堂内陈设，径直坐在姬珩面前的几案上，张开腿，手指挖了面脂探下去，心一横就往里塞。  
他自幼在京中长大，周围都是官宦人家子弟，一到及冠，房里男女都有。听得多了，自然知道男人与男人要怎么做，只是没想到，下面竟那样紧。  
吸气几回，都只能伸进一根手指，一连试上许久，汗水都出来了，仍然不行。  
姬珩只坐在一旁看他狼狈，见他不动了抽出手，悠然问道，“这就行了？”  
江放冲他笑，“随便找个东西来操一操，操开了就行了。”  
姬珩从他膝盖摸到大腿，嘴上说得随便，但肌肉绷得死紧。  
他站起身，一身锦绣袍服贴在江放身上，赤裸的皮肤不由得战栗。  
姬珩靠在他耳边说，“我那堂侄居然没操过你。”又不禁一笑，“也是，他只会想被你操……可他既然放不下身段被你操，就不会让你操别人。你该不会还是个处男？”  
江放针锋相对，“这么想着你侄子，不如去操他——”  
“啪”地一声，臀上挨了一下，听姬珩说，“会客时辰已到，就请庆侯先去安置，入夜再来自荐枕席。”

附录

……后初为云骑将军。建元五年四月，封庆州侯。七月，平匪。八月，庆州水患绝粮，贷粟于楚。  
《后周书·本纪·武烈皇后纪》  


二

日暮时分，姬珩才处置完公务，一行仆人掌灯，回去休息。  
用过晚膳，侍女来报，道是庆州侯今天午后就要了酒菜吃了喝了，又要热水沐浴。  
他倒真当自己是客人，姬珩一笑，回到寝室，推开门就见床上一个人正在沉睡。  
初见之时，这个小庆州侯虽一身风尘，却精神得吓人，不曾想一沾到床就睡成这样，被褥乱成一团，不知是奔波劳累了几天。  
他开门时江放还睡得轻轻打鼾，近到十步内，就猛然翻身，手几乎掐住姬珩咽喉，好在及时止住手。  
一瞬间的凶狠被压住，江放装模作样扯扯寝衣，望外面天色才说，“这个时辰才回来，楚侯操劳啊。”

姬珩笑道，“白日操劳够了，这不是晚上又要接着操劳。”  
江放商量，“那要不今晚别操劳了，明天再操劳？”  
姬珩为难，“庆侯自荐枕席，我盛情难却。”  
江放嗤一声，三两下脱衣，直接往床上一趴。  
脊背光滑，灯下皮肤色泽如蜜，肌肉从后腰凹陷，到臀又饱满。  
他面朝床内，只听见衣物摩擦，玉饰撞击。  
下一刻，屁股突然又被打了一下。  
江放差点弹起，勉强忍耐。姬珩说，“打开。”  
他就自己一咬牙分开双臀，露出里面的入口。  
姬珩白天没对他做什么，也是因为他一身风尘，现下沐浴过又睡醒，整个人体温略高，干干净净，倒真是叫他想好好操一操。  
他记得这具身体多紧张，也不再要江放自己做，取了另一种脂膏，按向臀缝间的小口，脂膏碰到皮肉就融化，可按了一按，还是死紧，手指进去都不容易，更何况性器。  
姬珩干脆将这小子拉起，他明明忍得额上都是汗水，还来一句，“楚侯不会不行吧？”  
姬珩笑道，“难得两张嘴都这么硬。”便低头吻了上去。

江放先是一愣，被他吻得全身僵硬，舌头抵着舌头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。  
人在屋檐下，低头挨操是一回事，被吻却又是另一回事。他从没被人这么吻过，姬珩一边吻，手掌一边沿他背脊按摩，不出多久，就将紧绷的肌肉推开，一直推到臀，将一侧臀肉揉得软了一些，连股缝都揉得油腻，听见江放喉间的声音与鼻音，手指才插进去。  
可才有东西插进去，那具身体又警惕绷紧，姬珩在他屁股上又打一下，“老实点。”  
江放被打得脸色涨红，努力放松，姬珩的手恰好按到他里面舒服的地方，没多久他就开始扭动。  
姬珩抬起他一条腿，贴着他把性器插进去，江放盯着他的眼睛，不去看交合之处。  
姬珩笑着问，“怎么，闭嘴了？”  
江放说，“有本事……你操死我。”  
姬珩按着他往里操，“有本事，我不操死你，我看你挺好生养，操到你给我生孩子。”  
江放已经被弄得全身是汗，抬起的那条腿颤抖，里面实在太舒服，他口不择言，“好啊……有了你的种，我第一件事……就灭了你……吞了楚州……”  
他年纪太轻，稳住庆州已经吃力，要再想吞下一州，天下诸侯就该群起而攻了。  
这全是床上的胡话，他前面都被操硬了，顶在小腹上。  
姬珩就在他耳边说，“好，我成全你。今天不行就明天，明天不行就后天，总要让你怀上了再走。”

那夜最后，江放被操到断断续续射精，眼睛都红了。  
射精后头脑空白，张着腿仰躺在床上，姬珩恢复过来只觉眼熟，仔细回想才记起，像一头呆呆翻肚皮的小狼。

他养过一头狼，最初养的是围猎时抓的白狐，后来又一次围猎，白狐被狼咬死。  
侍卫们打死狼，那是头觅食的母狼，窝里只剩一个活着的狼崽。  
姬珩当时十一二岁，白狐死了也就死了，拿狼崽顶替也不错，就带回府养了一阵。  
这个小庆侯此时床上的样子，就像那个小狼崽第一次上来拱人，却被人掀翻露出肚皮的样子。

那只狼崽在母狼尸体的北方被捡到，北为朔，因此起名朔风。  
那个名字长久没念过，姬珩说，“朔风。”  
江放抬着头，还没反应过来。  
他知道他算是被逼奸了，可是被逼奸怎么会这么舒服？连逼奸他的人都长得那么好看。  
他的腿一直张着，穴口闭合，把射进去的精液留在体内，外面皱褶上只有一层油光。  
姬珩看得有趣，扯他的大腿将他拉近，手指摸进他体内。  
江放禁不住呻吟，低哼一声又强行忍住，后面夹紧。姬珩的手指在内壁上刮了几下，抽出手来，手指亮晶晶的沾着油和精液。  
“你是不是天生该被操，怎么又湿又滑？”  
江放心里一愣，也在嘀咕，难道我真适合被操屁股？他盯着姬珩，身体因为方才的高潮发红，仍满不在乎，“等我操完你……看你是不是又湿又滑……就知道谁才是……天生……欠操。”  
他眼中藏着一股凶悍，姬珩轻轻一笑，抓住他的手按在入口，逼他用手指插自己。  
里面果然一片湿热，软肉急切地缠上来，刚才一定也是这样贴合姬珩的性器。  
江放被他按着手，手指伸进去抽插，莽莽撞撞，竟捅到令自己颤抖的地方。  
他连着按了几下，双腿微微发软，胯下的性器却硬起来。  
姬珩半抱着他，“自己插得舒服，还是我插得舒服？”  
他有些怕被姬珩弄，但确实是姬珩弄得更令他身体兴奋。  
江放绷着说，“这种事……有别人何必累自己……”  
姬珩将他手扔开，带着淡淡调笑，“床上偷懒的小崽子。”修长的手指就插了进去，把江放操得受不了，挣扎着压住姬珩的手腕。  
他体力该比姬珩好，可快被弄射了，身上没什么力气，还是被姬珩按住，用手指弄得射出来。  
之前射过一次，这次就射不出什么东西，他抽搐射精之时，被姬珩插入性器，后面软得不行，也胀得不行，险些在姬珩插到底时又空射一回。

附录

……时昭武为楚侯，见而异之，准后所请，深自结纳。  
《后周书·本纪·武烈皇后纪》  


三

江放辛劳几天，又射干了，累得厉害。待姬珩射出来，腿一合，身一翻，就在姬珩床上呼呼大睡。  
姬珩拍他，也无济于事，他只留给姬珩一个屁股。  
姬珩不由好笑，刚操过他，也不好踹他下床，就任由他睡在床上，自己出到外间，要人送水沐浴。  
侍女轻声回话，“还有一件事，婢子不敢擅决。”  
姬珩问，“什么？”  
侍女小心答，“庆侯要避子汤。”  
在床上装得百无禁忌，其实怕被操得怀上孩子。姬珩笑出声来，眼角都是笑意，“他要就给他。”

同床共枕一夜，姬珩醒得早，身边的人也醒了。  
那个人装作放松，实则紧张，姬珩的手臂搭上他的腰，他险些炸起来。  
姬珩不紧不慢道，“醒了就别装睡了。”  
那双眼睛灼灼地看着他，大方道声“早啊”，爬起来下床，“来个人，给我送热水。”  
他腿间有干了的精液，粘腻的油膏。好在后面只是微肿，不痛不难受，一夜都过去了，他也懒得伸手进去把里面的精液弄出来。  
擦干头发出去，姬珩正在用早膳。  
江放看了看，楚州确实富庶，早膳清淡，但也什么时令生鲜都有。他直接坐下开始吃，侍女端来一碗药，“昨日庆侯要的药。”  
他接过来才刚喝一口，就见姬珩似笑非笑，“昨晚是谁说要给我生孩子？”  
江放呛了一下，一抹嘴，把那碗药灌下去，“男人床上的话能当真？”  
姬珩不像不行，但至今无子女。万一自己给他生了，就是长子长女继承人，自己能生他也不敢要。  
江放喝完药，垫了垫肚子，看姬珩穿戴停妥，是要去勤于公务。  
“要是楚侯已经睡满意了，在下就要告辞回庆州了。”  
真论睡，姬珩还想再睡几次，至少把这小庆侯睡熟了再放人。可他既然敢只身入楚，在庆州边界一定留了后手。  
姬珩惋惜道，“本想再尽地主之谊，但庆侯想必另有要务，本侯就不多留了，请自便。”  
姬珩陪他行到堂外，远远见人牵了江放的坐骑过来。  
主人在他这洗了澡吃了饭睡了觉，这匹白马也是，江放拍了拍它颈脖，翻身上马，扬长而去。  
姬珩看他背影，腰背笔直，骑姿潇洒得像在卖弄。体力是真好，这么搞了一夜，还能骑马。  
转念一想，怎么骑不了，昨夜说到底，自己可都没狠下心折腾他。

半个时辰后，探子来报，庆侯就这么潇洒骑马，潇洒去集市转了一圈商铺，买了不少东西，最后去了一趟药铺，出城。  
去集市是看楚州物价几何，米油盐布，卖得是贵是平。  
姬珩道，“药铺？”  
探子不知来龙去脉，只实话实说，“庆侯去买了避子丸药。”  
刚喝过汤剂，又买丸药。姬珩不由得笑起来，他竟怕我给他假药坑了他。  
这么多疑又光明正大，真是有趣。  
姬珩笑得停下才道，“在庆州的探子从今日起，务必关注庆侯。”  
探子道，“是。”

两日后，江放回到庆州边境。  
亲卫营中，卢道匀先冲上来，“怎么才回来，之前说定的七天，要不是接到你传书，我还真怕要去给你收尸——”  
这是他在京中最好的朋友，比他小两岁，与他同是重臣子弟，知道他被委任为州侯，前有狼后有虎，还是要和他一起来庆州。只因为他爱慕天子的妹妹宁国公主，却深恨她的同胞哥哥。  
江放扔了一袋糕点给他，下马往营帐里走。  
“比我想得复杂。简单说，我和姬珩睡了。”  
卢道匀一怔，怒道，“什么？！”  
江放累的不行，把靴子一脱，往床上就躺，“他长得好看。”  
卢道匀白净的脸蛋气得涨红，“大业呢！你是不是忘了我们为什么出来！”  
江放打了个哈欠，“哎，急不得。”

傍晚时分，他才一觉睡醒。卢道匀冲进营帐找他，床上无人。  
小卢参军当即扯一个卫兵，“将军呢！”  
卫兵苦着脸，“将军骑‘照夜’出去了，只看见朝北走。”  
卢道匀跑到马厩找了匹就往上爬，打马出去，一路狂奔，总有两柱香时间，才看见江放带着那匹白马站在河边。  
卢道匀气喘吁吁跳下马，“你又发什么疯！”  
江放耸肩，“就出来看看，一会儿回去。”  
卢道匀有话想说，来回踱步，说不出口，终于道，“我早就跟你说不要去找楚侯姬珩，现在你跟他……哪怕来日你想做的大事真能成，你为了借粮就……也是一件丑事。”  
江放道，“我不要脸，我要命。不跟他睡，我可能没命在。”  
中州是天子治理，其余十一州的赋税每年大把花在中州，自然花团锦簇，繁华富庶。可在姬珩治下，楚州之富庶不下于中州。  
他昔日在京中听闻，楚侯隐隐有与天子抗衡之势，去了楚州才知道，姬珩的底气从哪来。  
上一任庆侯的败亡十有八九和姬珩有关，周围数州的州侯不是听他的胜过听天子的，就是不得不让他三分。  
去之前是没想到他会想睡自己，但是他开了口，试探也好，侮辱也罢，自己不能不答应。  
卢道匀嘟囔道，“我看你还挺高兴。”  
江放瞥他一眼，“我是挺高兴，不得不睡，至少他长得好看睡得舒服。退一万步说，哪怕他长得恶心睡得难受，我还能哭丧着脸去跳河？”  
卢道匀无话可说，问，“那，下一步你怎么打算？”  
江放叹了口气，“我刚才一路过来，这条河两岸的耕地都荒废了。”  
卢道匀略带不忍，声音低下去，“庆州土地本就贫瘠，再加上连年战乱，人口凋零。”  
江放一笑，揽住他的肩膀，“传令下去，明天起，分出一半人，卸甲归田，随我种地。”

六个月后，楚州探子回报，“庆侯还在……专心农事。”  
姬珩虽然在笑，却微微蹙眉，“哦？”  
探子继续道，“他分出亲兵开垦耕地，亲自耕种，又用余下亲兵训练农夫。”  
查过江放的人都知道他弓马娴熟，似乎善战。可毕竟没上过战场，是真有才干还是纸上谈兵还未可知。  
人人都以为他要秣马厉兵，没想到姬珩“借”他的粮到了，他竟带着人种起地。  
姬珩蓦地笑道，“这可不是专心农事。”他心中隐约有个大概，将这件事暂放，道，“我记得他父亲勉强有几分将才，不知道儿子又有几斤几两。”  
侯府长史问，“君侯是想邀庆侯一同北狩？”  
姬珩道，“蛰伏了半年，半是为了收集庆州民心，另一半也是为了让其他州侯摸不清头脑，不对他下手。我给他北狩的机会，要是他真有将才，经过这次，地位稳固，不需要再忌惮其他州侯。要是个草包，我那侄儿容不得他丢人显眼，就会立刻废他州侯之位。”

附录

……后亲率士卒，躬耕庆北，手足胼胝不居。训练乡民，以为备御，定屯兵之制。  
《后周书·本纪·武烈皇后纪》

四

建元六年冬，昭武与后北狩。  
《后周书·本纪·昭武帝纪》

草棚里几案上摊着一卷锦书，露出几个字，“北狩乌野”“期与君同往”。  
卢道匀从鼻子里哼，“姬珩邀你北狩？”  
时已入秋，江放早就换了农人穿的裋褐，刚从田间回来，一身是汗，正仰头往嘴里灌水，听见就随口应一声。  
北狩即是北方狩猎，北戎每年入冬都会犯境小规模侵掠。姬珩既然要那个诸侯之首的地位，就要承担诸侯之首的责任，提前布防或是主动伏击，今年看这邀人的姿态，想必是要主动伏击。  
卢道匀说，“你这庆侯不到一年，现在庆州人都知道你是真要与民同辛劳，不是装样子，民心刚刚归附，你没必要冒险跟他北狩！”  
江放把那卷锦书甩来甩去，“如果北狩得胜，庆州的民心立刻归我，凭这一胜，我甚至能傲视诸侯。”  
卢道匀跺脚，“万一你败了？”  
江放无赖道，“我不可能败。”  
他弯腰把绑腿拆下，卢道匀气得团团转，还被他差遣，“姬珩写什么冠冕堂皇的东西，你替我回，十月我跟他回合。哦还有——”他问，“那什么，我上回带回来的避子丸放哪了？”  
卢道匀一口气冲翻天灵盖，“你送上门去还自备避子丸？”  
“不然呢？”江放吊儿郎当堵他，“你想看我光棍一条过去，大着肚子回来？”

九月底，江放即将带兵离开。  
临行前还在嘱咐卢道匀，“州侯印信我留给你——虽然真乱起来那玩意没什么用——手令也给你留了一张，有什么事你就带着人跑，保命要紧。”  
卢道匀没好气地给他递剑，一个兵士来报，“扬壑先生求见。”  
江放吓得跳起来，赶紧整衣领整铠甲，把靴子都擦了两下。  
那老头在庆州讲学多年，不当官，但是州府上下许多官吏都算他弟子。江放倒是想收服他，没想到第一次见，就被老头拄着拐杖训了半个时辰，把他彻底训懵了。  
要是个假道学还好，偏这老头真是言行如一，一把白胡子两袖清风，正直严苛得不得了。  
江放辩又辩不过，打又打不得，灰溜溜地见他就想躲。  
好容易收拾整齐了，出去拱手，“扬壑先生……”  
老头肃然问，“楚侯邀君侯北狩？”  
江放道，“是。”  
老头正色行礼，“北狩本就是诸侯事，老夫无法劝君侯不去。只是此去，请君侯务必藏锋。”  
羽翼未丰而锋芒毕露是大忌讳，江放心道当然了，我又不傻，回礼道，“晚辈记住了。”

十月，庆军与楚军会师乌野。  
姬珩到辕门迎接，远远见他一骑当先，不由一笑。  
马还是那匹没有一丝杂毛的白马“照夜”，白马黑甲，如此耀眼，真上了战场，活脱脱一个靶子。  
转瞬间，人在马上，如星驰一般奔来。翻身下马，取下头盔，扬眉道，“楚侯，好久不见，风采如昔啊。”  
他毫不掩饰，上下打量姬珩，姬珩不以为忤，从容迎道，“庆侯久违。”  
毕竟在大营里，姬珩虽然没穿甲胄，但此时的袍服是可以穿在甲胄下的，不似初次见面，锦袍玉饰，笑意微微。如今的模样多了几分锋利，倒叫江放心里像被羽毛轻轻搔过，痒得不行。  
他强行移开眼，拉上跳下马的下属，双方人同时见礼，一同向主帐走去。  
主帐守卫严密，前面议事，后面该是姬珩住宿。一进帐就觉得炭火烧得暖，帐内挂着舆图。  
江放看那舆图上做了几处记号，开门见山，“楚侯要庆州如何效劳？”  
姬珩一点大营外七八十里的一处关峡，“守住天峡即可。”  
江放低头细看，北戎侵扰常兵分两股，时分时聚，来去如风，叫人头疼。姬珩有意将这次的北戎兵彻底截断，分别围剿。  
他轻松道，“没问题。”又抱起手臂环顾楚州上下，“只是北戎犯境的时间不定，我这边只备了二十几天的口粮。要是他们十一月中下才来，我们就不得不向楚军要饭了。”  
今年雪来得晚，十一月中下才有大雪，大雪不下，北戎怎么会来。  
楚军那边有将领怒道，“半年前才借粮，现在说一同北狩，庆侯连粮草都不备，哪有这样的道理！”  
江放看向姬珩，只见姬珩似笑非笑，就耸肩叹了口气，“庆州穷啊。”

姬珩一锤定音，“诸位，容我与庆侯一叙。”  
江放也使个眼色，两边下属都离开，偌大主帐只剩下江放与姬珩。  
姬珩有趣道，“借的时候说得好听，现在就想一借不还了。不仅不还，还要再借。我听说你率部躬耕，上天垂怜，今年庆州可是丰收。”  
只要有百姓还吃不饱，庆州的再丰收，他也不会拿粮来还债做军粮。  
江放干脆无赖到底，“要粮没有，要人有一个。你看我值多少军粮？”  
姬珩不禁笑起来，“你究竟是来北狩的，还是来被睡的？”  
江放难得哑口无言，与姬珩的距离不足一尺，就靠上去，英俊面孔半带挑衅，“那就要看楚侯睡不睡了。”  
他们四目交对，姬珩伸出手去解江放的薄甲。  
江放一边让他解，一边主动脱，不多时只剩底下的袍服，江放再扯开腰带，大块胸膛露了出来，姬珩扣住他的腰，“转过去。”  
他老实趴在桌上，屁股贴着姬珩下身，裤子被扒下，即使在毛毡厚重，炭火热烈的大帐里，也两腿一凉，可想着姬珩的手按在他大腿上，不知怎么的，心里有股火烧得实在旺，胯下的东西竟蹭着桌子边缘一点点变硬。  
那张舆图就在眼前，他尽力让自己看舆图，别想姬珩。  
姬珩的手指在冰凉的油膏里探向穴口，江放问，“你……打算在天峡……放多少人？”  
他身体又绷紧了，姬珩明知他想分心，配合道，“三万。”  
“那你岂不是……没有足够人马剿灭……右贤王的人……”  
姬珩明面上说截断两股北戎兵，分别剿灭，实际上右贤王那根本剿不了，分三万人守天峡以后，他只能重击左贤王部。  
实际上的用兵姬珩当然不会对江放全盘托出，此时朝他臀上一拍，“专心。”  
江放哼了一声，盯着舆图，突然道，“我有办法。我不需要三万人。”  
他撑起身，眼睛雪亮。姬珩听他说有办法，欲火也消了大半，“嗯？”  
江放将衣服扯好，“我要去天峡看看，回来和你说。”便大步走出主帐，招呼下属，骑着“照夜”奔出辕门。

五

江放这一走，便是一个多时辰。  
这时节鹅毛大雪还没来，可小雪也下了几场，雪下不化，寒气刺骨。  
江放奔到天峡，四面树木萧瑟，吐气成雾。他只顾看地貌，来回纵马，又到天峡高处下望。  
“照夜”载他进大营，没休息多久又被他骑到这里，等不下去，低头蹭他。  
江放摸它脖子，“再等等。”

有了把握，才回到营中。  
他本来身体强悍，冬季也体温高，可回营才发觉四肢有些僵，脸更是冻麻了。  
冻成这样要先暖和起来，可不能一时之间太暖，他就要了桶半热不热的水，抬进自己的帐篷。  
才脱干净衣服，往水里一坐，帐帘掀起，姬珩进来，江放照泡不误。  
身上冷久了，浸在温水里都如被热水煎熬。  
他身上湿淋淋的，姬珩走近到浴桶旁，弯腰试了试水温。  
江放靠在桶上，“我只要五千人。”  
姬珩脸上的笑意淡得接近不存在，“你确定？”  
江放盯着他，瞳孔里有锐利的光，“五千人，先从我的人里挑，不够再从楚军补。令行禁止，生杀由我。”  
姬珩掬了一捧水，浇在他肩上，“可以。但是如果你做不到。”  
江放道，“你是主帅，做不到就把我军法处决。”  
这一来便立下军令状，姬珩没料到他会做得如此之绝，顺手递布巾给他擦身上的水，江放却站起身和他平视，舔了舔嘴唇，“喂，那之前没做完的事，你还做不做？”

姬珩把他往床边带，他本来要趴在床上，却被姬珩一拉，这回要他仰面。  
那双手推他的大腿，让他大腿张开，五指却在胸上抓揉，“上次还没这么大，被操大了？”  
那是种地种大的，练习骑射练大的。  
江放嗤笑，“你才操了几次。”  
姬珩笑起来，低声说，“怎么，不是我操大的，难道庆侯这半年，还去找谁借粮了？”  
江放反应过来他什么意思，张嘴就想骂，可还没骂出口，姬珩的唇已经吻上来。  
这次总比上次好，没一被吻就全身发软，可清醒之下，就要感觉姬珩的手指在穴口轻压，没几下就插了进去。  
之前那次弄了油膏进去，出去一次，又泡了水，触手竟还滑腻，肠道里油膏都化开了。  
姬珩在他耳边夸，“夹得真紧，里面都留着。”又故作恍然，“庆州穷困，所以庆侯知道节省？”  
江放踹他，“要不要脸……”膝盖被他按住。  
姬珩道，“怎么和朔风一样。”  
这名字耳熟，江放转瞬想起借粮那次，姬珩也叫过。  
姬珩宽衣解带，他撑起身，“楚侯别在床上认错了人。”  
姬珩一笑，俯身下来，“朔风不是人，是我养过的一只小狼崽。”  
江放一愣，就被他操了进来，背上汗水渗出，抓紧了床单，咬牙道，“没想到……楚侯连畜牲都不放过……”  
姬珩眼角都是笑意，“是啊，小畜牲。”

这次不同上次，江放身体不再绞得厉害，年轻矫健的身躯又紧又热，姬珩操起来比上回的寸步难行好太多。毕竟是上次被操过，知道舒服了。  
他知道舒服，就想更舒服，里面一下一下，在姬珩插入时夹住，好让姬珩的性器在酸软之处多碾一会儿。  
他这么夹着姬珩的东西，自然不可能指望姬珩没发现。  
江放的性器被操硬，直挺挺顶着小腹，姬珩操着他，又握住他那根慢慢地撸。  
前后都舒服，江放叫出声来，听姬珩说，“你在辕门看我的眼神，就像要把我吃下去……在外面是威风凛凛的庆侯，一进帐篷就成了会夹的小婊子……”  
江放被他说得下面一阵阵收缩，尾椎酸胀，小腹不受控制地抽动。  
他看向姬珩，却发觉姬珩因为情欲，双颊泛红，好看得叫他移不开眼。  
姬珩带着薄汗，眼中似乎是温柔调笑，“叫夫君。”  
江放叫不出来，却被操得太舒服，只能叫，“姬珩……姬珩！”连名带姓，不管不顾地叫，被操到前后一起高潮。

姬珩轻笑，“这么快。”  
江放释放过，后面还被姬珩插着，正难受，可姬珩还没射。  
他心说怎么每次被姬珩操，我都比他快？明明自己用手做的时候还挺行的。事到如今，让姬珩射了才是正事，他摊开躺了会儿，仅凭腰力坐起，“你先出来。”  
姬珩只觉有趣，想看这小崽子怎么做，把还硬着的性器抽出。江放颤抖一下，直接跨坐在姬珩身上，握住他的东西，抬腰吞进去。  
刚射过再被插，胀得不好受，他怎么动都不觉得舒服。直到姬珩的手揉起他的胸，他身体一动，里面反而撞出熟悉的酥麻。  
江放呻吟出声，变本加厉在姬珩身上操自己。躺着被姬珩操的时候知道要夹，骑在姬珩身上，夹都不需要夹，被插到深处，甬道自然收缩，只顾得上爽。  
姬珩微喘，扶住他汗湿的腰背，“叫这么大声……不怕被人听见？”  
江放腰胯起伏，胸膛也起伏，声音哑了，“……外面可都是你的人……听见也该你去管，关我屁事……”  
姬珩禁不住发笑，等到江放肌肉大腿小腿都绷紧，又要不行了，才在射在他体内前问，“你说你那青梅竹马，中州天子，知不知道你在和我做什么？”  
那一瞬间，江放的眼睛猛然睁大，目眦欲裂，竟是从未出现过，不加掩饰的狠戾杀意。  
属于野兽的眼睛落在他颈间，他们身体尚在交合，但江放想过割裂他的咽喉。  
“……少在我面前提他。”  
姬珩更是低笑，轻轻抚着江放的背，“你就那么恨？我记得你爹可是追赠大司马呀。”  
人死追赠有什么用，江放明知他火上浇油，说，“将军阵上死，这笔我不记。但是我娘亲。”  
她是天子的乳母与女官，江放只记得小时候，自己入宫伴读以前，娘亲在宫中的日子长过回府看他的日子。  
有时候，若不是自己贪玩摔伤，一两个月见不上她一面。  
这些他可以忍，但是姬瑷最不该，明知乳饼里可能有毒，还让她去试。其中原因无非是，不死个有些身份的人，中毒案不能彻查，他不能借机清理政敌。  
那件事里的种种，姬珩早能猜到。他那堂侄就是如此，一脉相承的凉薄，天下人都该为他去死。却没想到养狼为患，放虎入山，装着对他一往情深愿意以命相护的人，已经恨他入骨。  
姬珩摸着他的背，仍旧微微带笑，没头没尾说了一句，“我的生母是陪嫁的侍女。”  
江放讶然看他，他笑，“怎么，你当我是安安稳稳继承了侯位？”  
姬珩这个人，温文儒雅，哪怕披上甲胄，也像个儒将。偏是此时床上，江放才在他身上嗅到一丁点血腥味——是和自己身上一样的血腥味。  
姬珩道，“我一早就知道，丈夫当世，不可以一日无权。”

六

姬珩起身披衣，向帐外要水。江放还赤身裸体靠在床上，“你留在这？”  
在江放的帐篷里沐浴，就是要在他这睡。姬珩故意取笑他，“你叫得这么大声，还有什么必要遮掩？”  
江放一想也是，懒得动弹，就扯刚才擦身的布巾擦了把腿间，坐在床上欣赏姬珩跨进水中。  
他的视线灼灼，芒刺在背，姬珩如若不觉，沐浴之后才问，“看什么？”  
江放冲他一笑，“看你腰够细，大腿够白，什么时候让我操一操？”  
姬珩也回一笑，“不是不可以——”  
江放眼中有光一闪，不由得咽口水，“你……”  
姬珩道，“军令状不能只有罚，没有奖。我就拿我自己做个彩头，只要你这仗打得漂亮。”  
江放躺在床上，他就在床边低头看江放。披着寝衣，头发散下，江放胯下几乎要硬，“你说真的？”  
姬珩笑道，“要你这仗打得非常漂亮。”  
江放盯着他，直到确定他是当真。然后爬起身，从扔下的衣服暗袋里掏出避子丸，往嘴里塞了一颗。  
才被操过，还在怕生孩子吃避子丸，就已经开始打操他的人的主意。  
姬珩见他皱眉，唇角微扬，“这么难吃，不如别吃了。抓紧给我生个孩子。”  
江放懒洋洋地打量他一眼，突然一口啃过去，啃得姬珩也满口药味，又酸又苦。  
江放反问，“好吃吗？”  
没想到姬珩却一笑，哄他，“下次给你拿点蜜饯。”

熄了灯，江放睁开眼，他的眼睛像蛰伏的野兽，在暗淡中反着微光。  
姬珩居然真和他同床共枕。  
他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道姬珩在想什么。  
要说信姬珩，他肯定不信。可又忍不住想，万一……  
姬珩闭着眼，却仿佛能看到他，“睡觉。”  
江放诧异，依旧盯着姬珩，也没听见姬珩再说话。  
姬珩对他此刻的神情非常熟悉。  
多疑又警惕，朔风就是如此，在以为姬珩没看它的时候打量姬珩。

十一月中，北戎犯境。  
江放扼守天峡，重击北戎，使两股北戎兵从中被斩断。  
他在天峡三天，接到战报，楚军右翼陷入困境。  
探子回报，“北戎将右翼方阵围住。”  
江放抬头，“这可不是他们一惯的打法。”  
北戎多骑兵，来去如风卷残云，又精于弓箭，惯用的打法是冲击方阵，把方阵冲得七零八落，这次怎么打起包围来了。  
部属见他盘算，试探道，“将军有意援驰。”  
重击北戎，截断两股兵的左右呼应之势，那一仗已经打得足够。他就该装得能力只有如此，若再增援，未免锋芒太露了。  
江放将舆图一扔，手枕脑后躺下，“不管要不要，现在还不是时候。”  
可才一合眼，姬珩的面容就浮现，他带着几分笑说，“要你这仗打得非常漂亮。”  
江放重新坐起来，甲胄的声响让临出帐的部属回头。  
他半是兴奋，半是叹息，“点一点，我们还有多少没受伤的战马。”  
部属当即道，“是。”心中了然，这是会增援楚军了。

这次增援又拖两天，江放只让探子不停去探楚军伤亡，尤其是尸身上的北戎箭矢数。  
箭矢数转少，他在营帐里反复踱步，犹如一只困兽。究竟是藏锋，还是……  
部属不敢惊扰他，都站在营帐边缘，他这么踱了一炷香时间，猛地取直刀下来，刀身不过三指宽，长而直，又把短的障刀佩上，问部属，“管他藏锋还是什么，我打北戎，总没错吧？”  
部属只能说，“当然没错。”  
江放问，“驻守天峡，你要多少人？”  
部属沉吟，“至少……两千。”  
江放嗤一声，“给你三千，替我看家。”  
部属正要再说，他已经大步走出去，召来“照夜”，翻身上马，“北戎用汉人的打法，我们就用他们的打法。——诸君随我来！”  
他带到庆州的亲兵需要的就是一句“诸君随我来”。  
顷刻之间，两千精骑随他奔赴战场。

姬珩在高处观战，战况僵持，虽然能胜，但右翼的损失超出他的预期。  
指挥右翼的将领沉稳有余，墨守成规，发现北戎此次打法与之前截然不同，就只知道结阵自保，贻误进攻时机。  
他正沉思，忽听斥候来报，“庆侯增援！”  
心头就是一跳。  
那匹白马闯入视野，江放率众冲破北戎骑兵包围，所遇的北戎骑兵都跌落马下，攻势顺畅凌厉如刀锋割裂布帛，白马黑甲，锋芒所指，所向披靡。  
最可怕的是，他不仅匹夫之勇。撕破包围，右翼楚军士气一振，竟跟随他反攻绞杀。  
他犯了不少姬珩绝不可能犯的禁忌，身为主将，身先士卒，以身犯险，亲陷敌阵。  
但毫无疑问，这个人是天生的名将。  
人天生知道吃饭喝水，不必学习，对江放而言，行军作战就如吃饭喝水，生而知之。  
将领骇然道，“君侯——”  
姬珩一笑，抬手令他不必多言，“谁能想象，这竟是他的首战。”

这一战最终，生擒北戎部屈律啜。北戎官有十等，屈律啜为可汗信赖的左膀右臂。生擒此人，足以上报天子，昭告天下表功。  
姬珩问，“庆侯在哪？”  
一个将领拱手，“好像在……审问战俘。”  
那北戎的屈律啜被绑在营中，江放也蹲在营中，盔甲未卸，和那戎人一个高度，朝他打听，“哎，我高祖母是呼罗珊来的，你知道呼罗珊在哪吗？”  
姬珩隐约听见“呼罗珊”数语，远远看江放这一蹲，颇有戎人的架势。  
北戎部落多，其中有一些与周交好，与汉人通婚。江家祖辈起于边地，混入戎人血统也是理所当然。天子会封他为庆州侯，其中一个原因便是他身上混的那么点戎血。  
那屈律啜闭着眼，一言不发，江放当他听不懂，说了几句北戎语。语调生涩，还兴致勃勃指手画脚。  
那屈律啜听见北戎语，才神色一变，再开口是汉话，“你，是守天峡的人？”  
原来懂汉话，江放没意思地摸摸鼻子，笑道，“是我。你猜，我守天峡用了多少人？去增援以后天峡又还剩多少人？”  
屈律啜冷冷道，“总有一个设！”  
“设”是北戎军制，一设约为两万。姬珩见他张狂大笑，耀武扬威，伸出五指，“五千人。增援右翼之后，只剩三千人。哈哈哈哈，你们但凡敢再回头打一次，我就完了，这场仗的胜负都得改写！”  
毕竟首胜，难耐兴奋，把那屈律啜气得头脸通红，然后青白，几乎想生生咬死他。

屈律啜冷冷看他，眼里突然闪过一道精光，看见了姬珩与其他将领。  
他用汉话嘶哑道，“我原以为，楚侯是诸侯之首，我们可汗的敌手正是楚侯……没想到，楚侯不如庆侯——来日中原之主，必是庆侯！”  
江放大惊，如同背心被塞进一捧冰雪，方才的狂热散到九霄云外。  
姬珩想做天子，你说我是未来中原之主，岂不是要他杀我！  
他手起刀落，将屈律啜斩杀，血溅当场，这才强自镇定看向姬珩。  
变故骤生，营帐内鸦雀无声。江放心思数变，方才杀人实在是慌不择路，一听屈律啜挑拨，他就慌了。  
这样的战俘要献俘于天子，却被他一刀斩杀。江放维持轻松，朝姬珩笑嘻嘻道，“这老贼坏得很，我一时失手……”  
他一身黑甲，衣袖上略有几道裂痕，是冲杀中留下的痕迹。五官俊朗，溅了几滴血，手上刀上也都是血。  
姬珩深深看他，掰开他的手，将那柄刀从他手中取走，当啷一声落地，才不疾不徐笑道，“什么失手？本侯记得，屈律啜未能生擒，原就是个死人。”

七

他嘴唇开合，一句话改了屈律啜生死。江放脸上满不在乎地笑，心里怕他起杀机，改自己生死。  
借粮与北狩，都是与虎谋皮。只是这吃人的虎长得太好看，叫人神魂颠倒，方才被吓那一遭，才回过神来。  
彩头不敢再要，江放只道走为上计，抱臂故作亲昵地撞了撞姬珩，“战事已定，要是没别的事，我就带人走了啊。”  
姬珩笑着看他，“照理说该留庆侯庆功，但是如果庆侯另有要事，本侯也就不留了。”  
江放胸口的气只敢松小半，背对姬珩朝自己的部将暗比手势，手按在短刃上，内里一条弦绷得快要断了，身姿步伐还踢踢踏踏，吊儿郎当。  
他肩膀将要到帐门，忽听姬珩气定神闲，“庆侯请留步。”  
随后楚军将领纷纷退出，江放的属下目光示意，他微一侧脸，若是帐中只有他和姬珩，他赤手空拳就能取姬珩性命，属下便低头退出。  
江放叫了声，“楚侯有事？”  
姬珩道，“你床上好像不是这么叫我的。”  
江放道，“姬珩。”  
姬珩走到他面前，仔细审视他，之前只当他是京中武将子弟，听他说了几句北戎语再看，才觉得他五官轮廓清晰，矫健英挺，确有那么一点不似中原人。  
江放也看着他，就见这诸侯之首的男人目光一动，几乎是温柔地说，“真巧。”  
他替江放整了整衣领，取出一块玉佩，替他系在腰间，道，“北戎自以为是狼神后裔。”  
那玉佩就恰好是一只趴伏的小狼，玉形圆润厚实，是见所未见的款式。  
江放呆呆看着那只小狼，姬珩做好这些，却将江放轻轻抱住，往怀里紧了紧。  
他们身高相仿，江放短暂贴上的是另一个男人的胸膛。睡都睡过，却还没这样抱过，这个人的怀抱竟也是温热的，江放看着他僵住，就听姬珩在耳边说，“别怕。”

江放带兵离开大营，前二十里匀速行进，二十里一过，便全速回庆。  
直到平安归庆，还犹如活在梦里。  
江放问，“楚侯姬珩是什么样的人？”  
卢道匀早答了无数次，“诸侯之首，不是什么好人。”  
江放道，“我上一任庆侯就是被他弄死的，死得稀里糊涂。和他为敌的人通常都死得稀里糊涂，留他一个，清清白白。他的同父兄弟都死绝了，我记得我们小的时候，京中还有个童谣，说什么’白虎来，剖心肝，食公子‘。”  
公是侯，公子就是侯子。周朝例，宗室封侯双字，和州侯区分。姬珩的父亲是博平侯，和身份低微的女子生了姬珩，一开始根本没想带回侯府。到他五六岁，才往府中带。  
府中老太太病得不轻，见他第一眼，就被吓晕在床，非说见到了一只白色猛虎，哭着说这猛虎一定会将她其他孙儿吃尽。  
而后果不其然。  
这十多年一提姬珩就是楚侯，诸侯之首，承担北狩之责，将楚州治理得多好，叫人忘光了当年博平侯府的事。  
卢道匀没好气道，“难不成你和楚侯朝夕相处，发现他那些兄弟的死都不是他害的，他是白璧无瑕被冤枉了？”  
江放把靴子架几案上，“没有，我发现，他那些兄弟的死一定都是他下的手，半点不冤枉。”  
卢道匀高高挑起眉毛看他，意思是“那你说这些干什么”。  
江放非常诚恳，一副请教的样子，问，“他既然不是什么好人，为什么没杀了我呢？”  
他有一点好奇，还有一点不自觉的炫耀。卢道匀只觉得怒火冲到天灵盖，看看左右，还是压低声音，“你是被姬珩睡傻了吧？要不要我帮你找两个人，你睡睡别人，醒醒神！”  
男子能够生育，出身高的就更以被人睡了为耻辱。不得不屈居人下，事后也要睡几个人，来展现自己雄风还在，还是个男人。  
江放道，“我只想睡他。”趁卢道匀气结，纵马出去。  
他履位庆侯第一年，开耕地，拒北戎，庆州境内终于有了复苏的迹象，虽然离楚州中州的繁盛富庶差得远，但一步步来。他在诸侯中年纪最轻，只要保得住命，总有见到庆州强盛，百姓安居的一天。  
他牵着“照夜”走，听“照夜”打了声响鼻。这才从领口扯出那块玉——未免被啰嗦，他索性把那块玉系在颈上，以免被看见。  
江放摸了摸“照夜”的脖子，一把搂住它。这匹马是他最初的朋友，他附在马耳边问，“你说，他怎么就没杀我？”

北狩归来，卢州丞被庆侯气个半死。但江放也就偶尔问几句莫名其妙不痛不痒的话，政务与练兵都不曾懈怠，久而久之卢道匀也就不管他了。  
倒是江放主动找他商议一件事，“我要一支骑兵。”  
周朝武将多出自边地，多少混有戎血，武将子弟重骑射，爱弓箭骏马，像卢道匀这样武艺稀疏，反而好文的才是少数。  
要骑兵就要骑兵，整个庆州军都是他的，何必这么郑重商议？卢道匀不解，“啊？”  
江放说，“住帐篷，穿胡服，说北戎语，吃炙肉喝烈酒。一句话，北戎人怎么活，这支骑兵就怎么活。”  
北戎善战，对上北戎骑兵，周朝精锐之师也要四比一才敢说有胜算。  
混有戎血的武将都想撇清“血统不纯”四个字，竭力研究汉家兵法，不曾像他这样提出索性学北戎。  
卢道匀低头道，“你练兵之时务必秘密，否则肯定会被弹劾，说你这庆侯心向着北戎，百姓也会觉得你非我族类——”  
江放一搂他的肩膀，亲热道，“我也这么想，所以我练骑兵去的这几个月，政务就交给你了！”  
卢道匀眼睁圆，就看见江放带着事先遴选好的人，一溜烟跑了。

庆州侯一跑就是两个月，两个月间，卢州丞手上还多了个烫手山芋。  
隔壁的楚侯，送了礼物和信笺。  
礼物就是些蜜饯点心糖饴，火漆封的信笺才麻烦得要死，得传给亲兵，再叫亲兵快马冲到边境，去找草原上带着胡服骑兵不晓得正在哪里的庆州侯。  
姬珩的书信来得挺密，江放的回信也去得挺密，偶尔信纸上还沾了糖浆和油渍。  
卢道匀一看那信的长度，既有些牙酸，又有些担忧。  
江放不会来真的吧？不会陷进去吧？  
憋了两个月，这口气憋得阴阳怪气。  
在边境风吹日晒，带着人逐水草而居的庆州侯回来，第一件事就是仔细洗个澡。  
他正在屏风后穿衣，卢道匀拿着最新的信笺和食盒进来，张嘴就说风凉话，“洗洗干净，收拾好东西，准备嫁过去了吧？”  
江放莫名其妙看他，把那信笺拆了读完，就灿烂一笑。  
卢道匀磨牙，“你和姬珩鸿雁传书，真是情意绵绵啊！”  
江放一愣，随后大笑，“你以为这是情书？你以为我和姬珩情书往来？”  
卢道匀也愣，江放直接把那张书信扔给他。  
卢州丞的神情从不可置信到一言难尽，那书信上都是讨价还价，行事计划。  
江放穿了靴子，把食盒拨开，正在考虑从哪碟吃起，“我在和他谈今年北狩。”  
今年北狩，姬珩还邀上了延侯孙英章，他和江放有意联手，趁着北狩把延侯做掉，再嫁祸北戎。  
卢道匀放下信，道，“所以，情书不是情书。”  
江放点头。  
如果情书不是情书，蜜饯说不定也不是蜜饯。卢道匀看向食盒，“那这些，是干什么的？”  
江放用看傻子的眼神看着他，抓一把杏脯塞他嘴里，“吃的啊。”

八

这一年十月，楚侯再度邀庆侯北狩，又邀延侯同时前往。  
江放即将换甲胄，又听说那扬壑老头来了，只能自认倒霉，出去接见。  
他这庆侯当了一年，对老头还是发怵，尤其是身为州侯擅离职守，胡服骑射，要是被知道了得把他谏死，他离二里地就想避。  
老头道，“大军待发，老朽也知道君侯不会听劝。”  
江放无话可说，只道，“我知道老丈严辞规劝，都是好意。”  
他难得正经起来，留有京中世家子弟的底色，英气飞扬，端正俊朗。  
老头扶杖道，“君侯……不同于以往几任，纵使不想听老朽聒噪，也只会回避，不会遣人驱逐。庆州得州侯如此，是百姓之幸。只是……楚侯心机深沉，为当世枭雄，君侯上次已露锋芒，必然招他忌惮。君侯执意再受邀北狩，务必万事谨慎，绝不可轻信。”  
江放道，“多谢老丈劝诫。”在老头转身离开后上马，却捂了捂胸口，衣裳下，那块姬珩送他的玉系在颈上，挂在胸前。  
“照夜”不被他驱使，留在原地，那支骑兵中的一个人纵马而来，叫道，“将军！”  
他这一次带骑兵一同北狩，却叫他们换下北戎衣服，先穿普通甲胄，不欲引人瞩目。  
骑兵一千余人，专门征选亲兵中有北戎血统之人，边境练兵时彼此之间交流纯用北戎语，压马近前才用北戎语叫了声“首领”，正要再以北戎语说话，就被江放一巴掌拍在头上，“说汉话。”  
那人揉着头说，“要上战场了，我们还没个名字呢！”  
北戎是狼的后裔，“首领”按音节划分，写成“狼主”。  
正是日出时分，江放眼里有初生太阳的光，一把揽住那个骑兵，“告诉他们，北戎有狼头纛，这支骑兵，就叫狼骑。”

十一月初，庆军与楚军会和。  
江放再一次疾驰奔入辕门，今年风雪来得早，他远远见到姬珩照旧来迎，穿的却和去年不同。  
去年姬珩还是一身儒将风采，今年却直接披了重裘。好不容易一番寒暄，挨到和姬珩独处，进了帐，就连主帐里炭火也烧得比去年旺。  
江放进帐一坐，“你没事吧？”  
话还说着，手上就被姬珩递了一盒蜜饯。  
翻开一看，还是果脯，嘴上含糊说，“又来啊，都吃腻了。”照样抓了一颗往嘴里放。  
只是方才递蜜饯那一下，碰到了姬珩的手指，他手指微凉，那点凉就在江放心上挂着。  
姬珩披着狐裘，狐裘雪白，他肤色也白，可一入帐内，看清楚了，两颊分明泛红。  
他现在这样，像极了上次军帐那晚，他情动之时。江放心猿意马，一股热流涌下下身，不由得干咳了一声，又抓着果脯往嘴里塞。  
姬珩脱下狐裘，轻描淡写，“受了些风寒。”  
江放早就猜到他病中发热，也不惊讶，心道去给他找点热水喝。  
没想到姬珩望着他，微带笑意，问，“要不要嫁给我？”  
江放手里的果脯差点掉在地上。

楚侯是诸侯之首，根基稳固，天子都不敢轻易动他，其他诸侯更是对他礼敬有加。  
而他完全是前任庆侯反叛以后，天子无人可用，觉得他痴心一片不会反，封他一个庆侯，把他丢到豺狼虎豹之间，试试情势有多凶险，水有多深，任他自生自灭。  
朝天子的时候，楚侯站第一个，他这庆侯就得站最后一个。  
现在姬珩问他，要不要嫁给他。  
江放舔牙一笑，笑容里竟带着桀骜，他装作疑惑，“我为什么要嫁，我都给你操了两回了，你还没让我操。”  
姬珩道，“上回可是给了彩头，是谁不敢取，急着逃命？”  
江放走到他面前，“这还有过期不候的？我赢下来了就是我的，只要是我的，我想什么时候想拿，就什么时候拿。”  
一年不见，他有些不同了。风吹日晒，雨雪侵袭，肤色深了些，轮廓也深了些，眼睛里藏着无限锋芒，被他看时，姬珩竟有错觉，仿佛自己是猎物。  
姬珩道，“让你操你就嫁？”  
江放反而笑，“你让操？”  
姬珩也笑，“现在？”  
江放斜眼打量，“我怕迟则生变。”  
姬珩道，“好。”

他这样果断，江放反而半信半疑。  
细看姬珩，他还在受寒发热的病中，病是小病，否则他不会让操，出事就是贻误军机。  
但他无耻地想，姬珩病起来还真好看。  
诸侯之首，天子不北狩，他北狩。初次见他，笑意微微，却也不怒自威。后来大营那回遇见，看到他千万人簇拥拜服，声势赫赫，威仪凛凛的一面。  
越是这样，一时的病弱就更勾人。  
江放欺身到他身前，一只手先搂住他的腰。  
见姬珩仍不反抗，胆子更大，捏了几把，直揉到臀上，“操了你我不会没命吧？”  
姬珩却唇角轻抬，拉过他轻轻吻了一下，缓缓说，“那要看你操得本侯满不满意。”  
江放玩味地笑起来，他的双臂能勒住疾驰的骏马，调转马头，一把抱住姬珩，把他扔到床上。

他扯来狐裘垫在姬珩身下，扒开他的衣服。  
光天化日之下，审视他的躯体。  
狐裘上，他肤色白皙，高挑瘦削，肩宽背却不厚，胸膛平坦，腰围极窄，小腹紧实。  
一把火越燃越烈，姬珩的手竟主动覆住他胯下那包东西揉捏。  
江放按住他的手腕，膝盖顶开他的腿，“我说我怎么一和你睡就射得快，原来都是你摸的！”  
姬珩被他压制，“你就在想这些？”  
江放找到脂膏，挖了一大块就往姬珩臀间抹，“那我想什么，想你操起来湿不湿紧不紧，想什么时候能做你男人？”  
做这码事，紧不紧全看身体是否抗拒，肌肉是否放松，姬珩眼下全身乏力，江放按着他入口揉上几回，竟勉强能送手指进去。  
姬珩皱眉忍耐，“要说紧，哪有你紧……”  
江放把他整个人拉起来，抱在身上用手插，伸出舌头从温热的侧颈逆着上舔到耳垂，姬珩皮肤一阵战栗，尖锐的牙齿咬着他耳廓，舔进耳孔，“但是你够软啊，楚州侯，姬珩，你摸一摸你有多软，有多热，待会操起来，真能爽死我……”  
姬珩坐在他怀中，靠在他手臂上被他揉穴，穴口没多久就松了软了。  
江放抓他的手向下拉，他便也用手探自己的后面。  
发热之中手指冰凉，碰到那小口更觉得滑热，指尖被油腻的软肉咬住。  
明明已经可以，江放的性器挺在他臀后，只用三根手指反复插他。  
姬珩被插得坐不稳，索性按住他的肩膀，“进来。”  
江放听他这么说，在他耳边吹气，“想我操你了？”把他腿弯勾起，狠狠一顶，就插了进去。  
姬珩仰头，胸膛起伏不止，汗水打湿鬓发。  
第一下就又重又狠，撞到酸软之处。姬珩下身要挣动，可狼吃到肉，怎么可能松口，又被江放死死按住腰。  
江放哑声说，“你有没有听过北戎的传说？……你是宗室，对戎人没兴趣……”  
姬珩腿被抬高，背后紧贴狐裘，所有声音都卡在喉间，体内一阵阵筋挛。  
“北戎的祖先是狼和人——人是一个王子，被灭国，砍断腿扔进山里……”  
“……然后……一只狼找到他，给他食物，睡了他……”  
江放一边压住他用力操，一边发狠咬他。  
“……他和狼生了十个孩子，这十个孩子就是北戎的祖先……姬珩，你打算给我生几个？”

九

床榻上的强弱完全逆转，不再是楚侯和二十岁的庆侯，就像是北戎贵族和他掳来的中原俘虏。  
江放精干的背脊上满是汗水，姬珩也被他操得大汗淋漓，发丝粘在面颊上，身下的狐裘一片狼籍。  
江放射在他身体里，姬珩被他抬起的大腿早就不适，后面更是撑开了。江放才恢复，便急着拔出，凑近去看精液从穴口流出。  
他的精液把姬珩体内的腔道弄得黏糊糊的，这才算彻底标记。  
江放兴奋难抑，看完下面的小口，朝着姬珩上面的嘴就一通亲。

姬珩积攒力气，推开他，声音沙哑，“想要什么聘礼？”  
江放犹豫片刻，赤身裸体往床上一坐，“我可没答应嫁你。”  
姬珩明明该怒，却点头，“洞房花烛都过了，这时候悔婚。”  
就是骗你洞房花烛操过了，才能悔婚。江放道，“我放着庆侯不做，去做楚侯夫人，我傻啊？”  
见姬珩不再多言，披衣起身要走，抱住他的腰，把他压倒在狐裘上，“不许走，今天你是我的克林！”  
他说完才惊觉，最后一句话竟用上北戎语，“克林”是“新娘”之意。他一心留住姬珩，就朝他胯下舔去，张嘴含住他性器顶端。  
姬珩东西不小，他含了满嘴，握住根部卖力舔舐，将缝隙里的前液精液都咽下去。  
毕竟没吸过男人的屌，他想让姬珩进到咽喉，却做不到，只能吐出被口涎弄得湿漉漉的性器，双臂抱住姬珩。  
“……别气，我操得你不舒服吗？我都是因为你才那么急那么硬……让你天天做新娘夜夜入洞房——”  
见姬珩脸色还不好，这才服软，“我让你操，等我们弄死延侯，你怎么操都行……”  
又见姬珩只看着他，江放硬着头皮，“我给你生孩子，等过两……不，三……四……五年，五年后我就给你生孩子！”  
姬珩神色终于一动，方才做得粗暴了些，他嘴唇被弄得红肿，江放顿了一顿，主动凑近，这次却细致地舔他的嘴唇。  
那块狼形玉佩挂在他颈上，人也像一只小狼，冲动时咬人，咬完又舔舐示好。

姬珩伸手抚摸他的背脊，江放抓住他的手，往身下带，那里蹭着狐裘，竟又有点发硬。江放不眨眼地看着他的脸，“这回我想你摸我。”  
姬珩就被他抱着，躺在狐裘上，用手替他做。

江放被他的手做得舒爽，压在他身上。  
只操姬珩一次不够，但姬珩病着，他也不好再折腾他。  
他看着姬珩，情欲过去，一身薄汗，双颊绯红。明明是比他大的男人，却叫他只想发狠占有，叫他做他的新娘。  
我想带他出去骑马，这里在春夏本就是最好的马场。想和他同乘一骑，“照夜”娇气，但载得起两个人。  
草原上的风最快，你知不知道，我的“照夜”跑得比风还快。  
我还想带他去祭祀传说中的圣地。之前从未到过边境，可一旦去过，就像沉睡的血脉复苏。  
想与他做许多许多事，想与他幕天席地野合，他操我我操他都不在乎。  
江放挺腰把下身送到他手上，高潮时抱紧他，“姬珩！”  
他心想我喜欢你，我可太喜欢你了。姬珩轻轻吻他，他那两句话就没说出口，反正来日方长。

姬珩被他抱了一会儿，手指上小腹上还有后面都是他的精液，披衣起身吩咐人送水送药。  
热水与避子汤一道送来，江放没见过他喝这药，一骨碌从床上爬起来看他喝。  
姬珩尝了一口，确实酸苦，便去拿那盒蜜饯。他不喜甜，给江放送了几次，自己还没尝过。  
就听江放咳嗽一声，姬珩开盒一看，那盒子里居然已经空了。  
嘴上说着不好吃吃腻了，一时不看他就吃了个精光。  
姬珩将那药汤喝完，江放迈步到他身前，搂住他的腰，舔了舔他的嘴唇，“我陪你苦。”  
这样挨挨蹭蹭，眼看又要兴起，但大事当前，他们不能消磨终日。  
姬珩拍拍他的背，“先回去休息。”  
江放才一步三回头地回自己营帐。

延州侯孙英章不久后带延军前来，次日晨，主帐内三方诸侯聚首。  
楚、庆、延三州都与北戎相接，所以姬珩用共击北戎邀来延侯。  
诸侯之间本就明争暗斗，这一次聚首气氛便微妙得很。  
江放年纪最小，履位不足两年，打定主意韬光养晦，就只道，“我年少不懂事，愿听两位差遣”，支棱起一对耳朵。  
直到谈得差不多，外面通报，“君侯，医官送药。”  
延侯只当那是风寒药，装模作样感慨了声，“年年北狩仰仗楚侯，楚侯还需保重身体。”  
江放看那药汤颜色气味，就眯起眼。  
避子药有汤剂或者药膏药丸，药汤效力弱，总要一天一次，分开服个两天才能万全。药丸只需一次，但药力太猛，据说久服损伤身体。  
他年轻身体好，只要方便，选的药丸。姬珩那种性格，喝避子汤也不出奇。  
那避子汤里不知道加了多少解除药性，补养身体的药材。  
延侯告辞，江放凑上去，“楚侯是真道貌岸然啊，大庭广众之下，把避子汤当风寒药来喝。”  
明明是只狼，刚才却在装兔子。姬珩笑意深上几分，那小子胆大包天，竟趁没人，轻轻揉他的屁股，中指顺着臀缝按下去，“疼不疼？”  
这一问里有点心虚，姬珩床上对他很温柔，他之前却没克制住。转念一想，要不是昨天他让姬珩出了一身大汗，风寒哪能好这么快。  
姬珩逗他，“下次我好好教你。”  
江放跟他商量，“下次能不能再让我来？再下次你要怎样都行，我用嘴给你做，到营帐外面，跪着给你舔，一定把整根含下去……”  
姬珩看着他的嘴唇，他就刻意舔了舔唇。  
姬珩不由得笑，“好。”

十

十一月十七，战事将起。  
这任天子即位以前，天下诸侯还算安分。哪个诸侯想起事，还要顾及天子降诏，其他诸侯来征讨。  
天子即位之初，姬珩就挑动了前任庆侯谋反，一场谋反闹了六年，足够各方诸侯看出中央空虚，蠢蠢欲动。  
江放毕竟根基不稳，叫他打头阵先向其他诸侯开刀，他是不肯的。  
可现下先开刀的是姬珩，他自然乐得分一杯羹。  
更何况，他对姬珩……  
这一次江放与姬珩商议定，江放的人半数作北戎打扮，埋伏在延军必经之地赤川。  
整装待发，他与姬珩再推演完毕，捡了头盔，交代，“我前几天跟你军中一个千夫长比试，他欠我两百钱……”  
姬珩好笑，“你叫我替你要帐？”  
江放向外走，“万一他想还我，你就替我收着……”  
帐外已经是冰雕世界，雪作乾坤，明晃晃直刺人眼。江放行到帐门又折转过来，“有件事差点忘了。”  
姬珩侧脸，神情就在问他还有什么。  
那个薄甲加身，英俊骁勇的庆侯晃回他眼前，手肘撞他，“再抱我一下。”  
姬珩神色温柔，张开手臂，像之前一次那样抱住他，朝自己怀里紧。  
江放难得服帖地闭眼，靠在他肩上挪了挪，“喂，姬珩，我不怕了。”  
他要脱出这个怀抱，向后却被姬珩抱住。  
姬珩道，“嫁给我。”  
江放顿了顿反问，“要是你我易地而处，你会愿意舍弃楚州，去做我的附庸？”  
姬珩望着他，微微一笑，缓缓放下手。  
“带一个死士去。”  
姬珩豢养死士，江放没想到他会要自己带一个走。  
他不需要人保护，但如果不带，姬珩是否会不安？  
江放一口答应，“好。”

江放带着庆军狼骑入赤川，走到半途，大雪又下，这样一来车马痕迹都将被雪掩盖，江放心道运气不错，“照夜”喜欢雪，也跑得更轻快。  
暮色时分，就在赤川安扎下来。  
部属问他，“将军，我等——”  
狼骑的人也齐齐望着他。  
江放望向川下，计算脚程，延军夜间才会行军经过。  
他一挥手，顿时安静下来，只剩川上风声呼啸。  
军令如山，说的是，“天色一黑，只要川下经过人马，格杀勿论。”

命令传下，部将到士卒都枕戈以待。  
雪花飘到面前，碰到眉骨和鼻梁，江放想起姬珩，他此时暖不暖，碳烧得旺不旺，衣裳够不够厚。  
姬珩遣来的死士换上甲胄，跟在身边，江放不经意似的问，“他是不是养过一头狼，叫朔风？”  
死士一礼，“小人不曾见过。”  
江放了然，姬珩养“朔风”时还是个少年，那狼估计早死了。

两个时辰后，斥候回报，“将军，川下有人马前行！”  
江放精神一振，来的刚好，却猛然又听回报，“将军，不好，有人冲我们来了！”  
江放震怒，是谁算计他？川下人马只是个幌子，有人背后袭击！  
一种刺骨的寒冷从背后扩散，他蓦地心中一跳，四肢冰冷，扬声告诉自己不会，绝不会！夜色里，目光却像刀锋指向那个死士。  
弓弦弹动的细微声音。  
——一支箭破空逼来，刺入他的胸口。  
部属高叫“将军”，狼骑中人叫“狼主”，已经有人向那死士攻去。  
可死士咬牙，手臂上机弩射出最后三支箭，咻咻数声，“照夜”剧痛嘶吼，全都射在马身上。  
“照夜”被这股劲一推，马血长流，四肢打滑，载着江放从川上重重摔下。

同是此夜此时，营帐已拔，炉火床褥，北地冬夜里温暖的一切仿佛从未存在过。  
严寒穿透将军的铁衣，将领踟蹰地问，“君侯，庆侯一死，庆军该如何处置？”  
姬珩穿着薄甲，披着厚裘，端坐马背，闻言策马转身，控马竟娴熟无比。烈风吹拂，他儒雅中露出威严和血气，笑意加深，“将军尽可自决。”  
只要能确定庆侯死了，对不对庆军赶尽杀绝，都由他麾下将领根据形势自行裁夺。他知人也敢用人，将领心头一热，铠甲在身，只能行军礼，“末将去了！”  
姬珩道，“盼将军凯旋。”  
军旗摇摆，一行人远去，姬珩独对这片风雪夜。  
终于，他叹一口气，又笑了笑。  
江放从没问过“朔风”最后怎么样了。  
那只小狼最后怎么样了呢。  
小狼长成大狼，野性渐重，终于有一天，玩闹中突然发狂，咬了他一口。  
于是就在那一天，他亲手将“朔风”斩杀。他的血喷到自己身上。  
直到此刻，他还记得滚烫的余温。

江放醒来，整个人像坠入冰窟。不是冰窟，川下的河流早就冻结，否则北戎人不会游泳，还有些怕水，又怎么会犯境。  
耳边是交战的打杀声，他试图起身，胸口快要裂开，但那箭刺破胸甲，没有刺入胸腔。  
撑起又趴倒，右腿痛得钻心，骨头折了，江放只用一瞬间就想通了整件事。  
上次锋芒过露，引来姬珩忌惮，没杀我是因为没有做好局。今年北狩就是一个局，局做好，我居然傻乎乎送上门。  
和我说要杀延侯，和延侯说杀我，到最后，说不定他想一石二鸟通杀。  
要是嫁给他，彻底跟他成一伙，做他的人，我还能捡回一条命。但我偏偏问，“如果你是我”，姬珩怎么会容许天下有一个“姬珩第二”？终于今夜图穷匕见。  
最先冲来的狼骑赶到他身边，“狼主！”几个人从马背上扑下。  
“狼主！延侯的人包围我们，怎么办！”  
是我令你们陷入险境。  
可眼下根本不是自怨自艾的时候！  
江放狠狠扭正骨折之处，借着痛清醒。拔掉胸口的箭头，在狼骑帮扶下做起。  
延侯是个草包，只是第一波，姬珩的楚军肯定会来第二波攻击。  
庆军和狼骑被依川围住，背后就是坠下的岸崖，“照夜”在他不远处哀声鸣叫，声音一阵比一阵微弱。  
江放脸上是雪和血，声音虽厉，但已经嘶哑，“点火！点火浇酒，把可以烧的东西都烧了！”  
草原上的血腥会引来狼，烈烈火光，滚滚浓烟，会引来北戎！  
还好他留了底牌，姬珩只知这支狼骑有北戎血统，却不知这支狼骑有多北戎。  
训练之时，他们纵马边境，遇到零散的北戎部落。对方竟不能辨别他们是大周人，往往勒马遥喊，“你们是哪个部落的？”  
一旦北戎攻来，他们混在其中，必能脱身。  
狼骑纷纷应道，“是！”“狼主下令点火”的北戎语一声声如潮水传开。  
能舍弃的一切辎重和衣物浇上烈酒，燃成冲天的火光。  
江放踉踉跄跄走向“照夜”，火光映照，它雪白的皮毛如雪，但强壮身躯之下是一片猩红。  
一个狼骑低声说，“狼主，照夜的腿折了！”  
骏马身高腿长，细长的腿一旦折断，就再也好不了。它再无法奔驰。  
若在往常，江放可以养着它。但眼下亡命，怎么能带一匹动弹不得的马？  
“照夜”用鼻和嘴蹭他，又舔了一口他满是擦伤的手。一双大眼睛里都是惊惶。  
他在母亲死后得到”照夜”，算是爹对他的补偿。  
他第一次在马厩看见“照夜”，一匹棱角还没长出来，圆滚滚毛茸茸的小马，就高兴得胸腔鼓胀，反反复复冲家里的仆人说，“我有小马驹了！我有一匹小马驹了！”  
他宠着“照夜”，替它洗澡，把它宠得娇气。把别的马都挤到一边，嚼它们槽里的料。最后没办法，只好给它一匹马又建了一个马厩。  
“照夜”听他驱使，从没怕过，可此时哀哀地看着他，颈脖在他手臂下发起抖来。  
北戎说人死的归处在圣地，可马死的归处又在哪？  
江放身上从来带着那把短刀，他握起刀，遮住“照夜”的眼睛，脸上不知是汗是融化的雪还是泪。  
他负在马身上，像一个非常年轻的父亲哄自己的女儿，说了一句，“‘照夜’乖，别怕……”  
锋利的短刀割断“照夜”的气管，马儿肌肉紧绷的身体顿时瘫软，鼻孔喷出最后一口气，却发不出一点声音。

十一

寒风切割皮肤，江放抱着“照夜”，身上都是马血。  
他睁着眼，没有闭，借月光清楚地看着“照夜”的眼珠浑浊。  
江放紧抱马尸又松开，“伤亡如何？”  
一个狼骑迅速道，“十个人里有一个受伤，十多个人不能骑马了！”  
远远看着北戎人来了，包围他们的延侯军队大乱，姬珩的人也将杀来——  
我是蝉，延侯是螳螂，北戎是黄雀……黄雀没料到姬珩这捕雀人在后，可北戎不似汉人，没什么胜负之念，见势头不好就会撤，仗着马壮人强，越过冰河回到自己的地界，姬珩绝不会犯险追入北戎境内。  
江放当机立断，“楚军一来，装成北戎人，撤退！”  
转瞬之间，川下陷入混战。狼骑从北戎死人身上扒下衣服，江放首先换上。他一条腿折断，被扶上马，楚军果然击起战鼓冲杀。  
北戎人中有一队武士自发拱卫一个戴貂尾帽的少年，一队人随他撤退。江放极目远视，喝道，“跟上！”  
数百人不问原因，脱身随他追去。

今夜哪怕能够逃脱，都会被姬珩找出理由军法处置。难道江放能满天叫嚷“他要杀我”？口说无凭，即使是天子都不敢处置楚侯。  
一味逃命，往后就要隐姓埋名过一生。除非……  
釜底抽薪，背水一战。建立奇功，连姬珩都无话可说的奇功，真真正正扬名天下。届时谁要动他，都难逃天下人议论。

社那阿吉今年才十七岁，被武士们护送着奔过冰河。  
马在夜里奔驰得太急太猛，踏碎冰层，他在马背上不安地转身，他兄长送给他的护卫阿帕立即退了他一把，“大人，别往后看！我们被跟上了！”  
匆匆一瞥，月亮的白光下，他看见那些人穿着和他们一样的衣服，甚至骑马的姿势都一样，他心惊胆战，“他们……不是我们的人？”  
阿帕咬紧牙，几个月前起，他们的边境突然出现一股骑兵，活像狼神的子孙，却没有人知道他们属于哪个部落。  
现在，这些人已经扇形散开，那是狼群在草原上捕猎的架势。  
难道他们知道阿吉大人的身份？难道他们要抢夺阿吉大人？  
阿帕猛地一鞭少年的坐骑后臀，“阿吉大人，跑！”  
拔度王子会来接他，只要王子来了，一切都可以迎刃而解！

两百丈，一百丈，三十丈，五丈！  
狼骑追上，长刀刺向北戎武士的马，短兵相接，厮杀搏斗起来。  
江放强行纵马追那少年，夜晚的雪原上，遥遥响起马蹄声，那是北戎的铁蹄。  
少年大叫，“拔度奥格！”  
奥格是北戎语的哥哥。  
他要扑向拔度，却被江放一把扯住，拖到马上，扼住咽喉。  
狼骑从搏斗中脱身，勒马停在江放身后。那被叫了一声“拔度奥格”的男子也率五十余骑走近。  
那是一个英俊沉着的年轻男子，比江放大三五岁。  
他的身份已被叫破，江放道，“拔度王子。”  
拔度正视他，“不管你是谁，放了我弟弟。”  
江放声音沙哑，身上是马血和汗水，在发丝上结成冰粒，他扬声大笑，“你以为我有汉人的血，就想糊弄我？他要是你弟弟舍齐，林茄阏氏的儿子，你巴不得他死，还会来迎接？”他手上用力，那少年更仰颈痛苦呻吟。  
“他是你的神子，我说得对不对？”  
北戎信仰狼神，狼能选定神子，传说中得到神子就能成为北戎诸多部落的共主。  
落在江放手上的人就是拔度未来的阏氏，他无论如何不能叫阿吉死。  
拔度的手抓紧缰绳，如果不是阿吉非要去看汉人的领土，他怎么会落到这个混血手里。  
拔度隐含怒气，“你竟然到我的土地上威胁我？”  
江放哂笑，“这是狼神的土地，你来得，我也来得。”  
拔度沉声问，“你是谁？”  
江放这才转为汉话，一字一句告诉他，“庆州侯。”  
拔度眼中发暗，质问，“去年那次，杀屈律啜的，是你？”  
江放道，“是我。”  
拔度身边群情激愤，武士道，“王子，让我去杀了他！”却被拔度抬手拦下。  
江放看着他，“你今天杀不了我。草原上的狼，你要是杀不了它，它将来就一定会杀了你。你是想要一个不死不休的仇敌，还是与我订下盟约——我从此之后，再不参与北狩，你从此之后，再不许部属踏进庆州一步，苍天在上，狼旗为凭，如违此誓，你的神子连同他为你生下的子嗣都暴毙！”  
北戎人笃信苍天与狼神，极为看重誓言，这誓言又极重极狠。  
那干武士还要再劝，拔度已经说，“好！我答应你，有生之年，我约束部属，再不踏入庆州一步。”  
江放心头巨石落地，手上一松，那名叫阿吉的少年从他马上逃下，咳嗽不止，踉跄朝拔度跑去。  
江放勒马转头，那少年奔入拔度怀中，却急切道，“他腿有伤！他一条腿上都是血——”  
话未说完，一柄短刀飞来，咚地一声，钉入木桩上的狼头旗尾。  
这一刀离少年头顶只差几寸，少年吓得一愣。  
此刻大军不在，两边人数相差不大。拔度这边固然都是猛士，江放那边难道就不善战吗？  
方才一刀，他能数十尺外取人性命，再加上他身边的精悍骑兵……真追击围剿，若是他狠下心来拼死也要杀自己或是阿吉……拔度抬头，就见江放回头一笑，狼骑如风卷残云般离去。

得拔度一诺，剩下的就是如何避开楚军，潜行回到庆州。  
他们在边境奔驰半日，过了黎明，又到正午，小心谨慎，选最难走最隐蔽的道路。  
约是午时，阳光下万物无法掩藏，隐约车马声接近，江放勒住缰绳，一个狼骑跳下马用耳朵紧贴地面。  
再抬头时神色苍白，“狼主，是车马声！”  
在这个时候遇到姬珩！天要亡他。  
江放正要说，你们自去逃命，不要管我。却看见一个狼骑奔出，喜极喊道，“是庆州旗帜，是我们的人！”  
他定睛再看，脑中一根弓弦松弛，是庆军，是卢道匀——  
江放终于吐出一口气，身边的狼骑就看他从马上跌下，四手八臂连忙拉住，左右都惊骇呼唤叫他。  
但那些声音距他很远。  
狼骑对视一眼，摸到他身躯滚烫，骤然转危为安，庆军接应，心里安定，人就再撑不住，昏迷过去。

十二

江放做了一个梦。  
阿爹说，你成了亲就是大人了。  
他不耐烦地说我早就是大人了！  
阿娘说，要对你的克林好。  
他眨眨眼，抱住阿娘的腰，早就比她高大，但非要弓起背缠着她不放，说这是当然的啊，我会对他很好很好！  
成了亲，有了妻子，就算有了自己的家。  
他牵着“照夜”去见他的新娘，脚下生风，到了地方悄悄从腰带上的小包里掏糖出来，给“照夜”吃。  
“照夜”高兴得打响鼻，江放问，“甜不甜？我还不敢让阿爹阿娘知道我喂你吃糖。”  
马儿就亲昵地蹭他，江放自己也吃了一口，还在对“照夜”抱怨，“他送我的，太甜了。但是他非说是喜糖，要我必须吃。你也算吃过喜糖了。”  
江放系马进房，和姬珩并头坐下，就坐在姬珩身旁看他。  
姬珩仍带着微笑，仿佛在等他说话。  
江放清清嗓子，又舔了舔嘴唇，“我们要成亲了。”  
姬珩鼻音答应一声，还在悠然等他要说什么。  
江放想扳过他亲一口，又不好勉强他，只说，“成亲以后，现在太早，过几年，我们生两个小娃娃。这样就是一家人了。”  
他得意得不得了，也快活得不得了。但心底有个微弱的声音在问：  
你不记得一些事啦？你忘了什么呢？  
但姬珩一开始说话，他就不在意其他事了。  
姬珩似笑非笑，“为什么是我嫁给你？”  
他干脆扑到姬珩身上，黏糊糊地摸他胸膛，在他胸口上亲吻，“嫁我怎么了？又不是没做过你男人，上次操得你爽了好几回，身子都软了还一个劲想要……”  
被姬珩拍了一下屁股，这才打住，磨磨蹭蹭地说，“大不了你嫁给我，今晚我让你好好操操。”  
他扯姬珩的手放到自己屁股上，姬珩挑眉，手却揉了一下臀肉。  
江放正想再接再厉，那个声音又在问：  
你忘了什么呢？你忘了什么呢？你忘了什么呢？  
江放突然间心口剧痛，姬珩脸色一变，情急地拥住他，“怎么了？”  
他怔怔看着那个姬珩，那个姬珩十指发白，是真的关心他，绞痛一阵剧烈过一阵。  
我忘了什么，我想起来了。  
他要杀我！  
他在说“别怕“的时候就想杀我，在吻我的时候想杀我，在操我和被我操的时候想杀我……  
怎么能这么疼啊。  
江放几乎喘不过气，全身力气都用来抵御心里的疼。五官扭曲，牙齿紧咬。  
眼前白光明亮，他惊醒过来，抹了一把眼睛。  
还好眼眶是干的，没有泪水。

卢道匀急切道，“他醒了！快！”  
江放昏沉抓住他的手腕，“我吃了什么药？”  
那个梦太真实，不像一个梦。  
卢道匀当即答，“镇痛散，服食会有幻觉，但是要替你接骨，不得不用……你别担心。”  
他在一架马车上，车马辚辚，已回到庆州。  
折断的腿已固定包扎，江放强忍晕眩，“我的腿？”  
卢道匀不忍地说，“我带来的大夫尽力了，州侯府里我叫人去找阳大夫。”  
阳平是当世有名的神医，若他治不好，没人治得好。  
这两问一关于他的神智，二关于他的身体。  
姬珩杀他不成，不知下一步会做什么。庆州安危系在他一个人身上，如果他神智恍惚，就做不好庆州侯；如果他断了腿，庆州现在的依恃就是他的善战之名，腿治不好，被人知道，大难转瞬就要来。  
这两个问题问完，江放无法抵挡药物的效力，又昏睡过去。

再度醒来，他已经在庆军驻扎的营房里。  
炉火烧得他满身汗水，想说话才觉得嘴唇干裂。  
他说，“水……”  
声音嘶哑，有士卒端水来给他饮用。  
卢道匀掀起门帐入内，“阳大夫刚走，我叫人再去请他。”  
江放这几日昏迷以来，第一次清醒看他，“你怎么会来？”  
卢道匀像想起什么，咬牙又松开，“扬壑老头有一个徒弟，现在在延州做书吏，来探望老头，提到买粮之事……”  
三军未动，粮草先行，知道粮草调度就能知道军情部署。  
卢道匀说，“他跟老头说漏嘴，老头也心眼多，半夜来找我。别人都觉得没什么，但我和老头觉得延军动向不对，他出兵根本用不上那么多粮，除非藏了几万人要干点见不得人的事！”  
江放道，“我给你留了印信和手令。”  
卢道匀在他床边坐下，平日的斯文人现在也有了几分野性，“是，老子连夜拿你留的印信手令调兵，才到边境，路上就遇到脱围的狼骑。”  
狼骑说了始末，带着他们找到江放接应。  
江放再问，“我与拔度的约定？”  
卢道匀答，“早就替你传扬出去了，怎么也不能让你白拼一回。”

帐外报，“阳大夫来了！”  
卢道匀起身，“快请进来！”  
阳平行礼道了“州丞”“君侯”，卢道匀说，“阳大夫不必避忌，把诊断向君侯再说一遍就是。”  
阳平还有些为难，江放撑起身体，“请直说。”  
阳平叹道，“君侯断骨后久不医治，寒气渗入，形成痼疾，之后雨雪天气伤处都会疼痛。”  
行伍中人多伤痛，这种事江放从小听多见多，他只问，“我的腿，今后还能骑马吗？”  
阳平踟蹰，“恕我直言，骨头断后并未接好，又强行骑马，后来接骨时……”这位大夫厚道，不愿说同行坏话，后来接骨没接正，只道，“要想恢复如常，只怕难了。除非——”  
他还没说，江放打断，“除非什么？”  
阳平道，“除非再折断一次，重新接好，才有一线可能。”  
江放朝他笑了笑，“来吧。“  
阳大夫一怔，“君侯此时的身体恐怕……”  
江放说，“阳大夫是想你来断，还是我自己来？”  
阳平看了一眼江放，看出这年轻的庆侯说的是真的，他又叹气，“那镇痛散？”  
江放一口回绝，“不必了。”  
他不想再做那样的梦，不想再见梦里的姬珩。  
阳大夫和卢道匀只得听他的，不多时，药箱打开，大夫将一条布巾递给他。  
江放问，“用来擦汗？”  
卢道匀没好气，“怕你痛起来咬断舌头，咬坏牙齿！”  
江放配合地将那布巾咬上，待到断骨再接完成，早就像从汗水里捞出来。  
他勉强说，“多谢大夫。这一次，成不成都看天意，是我的命数，与大夫无尤。”  
替诸侯权贵看病，本就不是好活，阳大夫也是被半请半逼过来，但听江放这句，心中不由得生出恻隐，说了句，“君侯以后入冬务必保暖。”这才离开。  
营帐里只剩江放与卢道匀，他问，“奏书写了吗？”  
卢道匀一听是给天子的奏书，鼻子里就喷气，“早写了，还没发。你既然醒了，你自己写吧。”  
江放胡乱擦掉掌心的汗，“我现在写。”  
摸不清周围诸侯是敌是友，就要维持好与天子的关系，装出一副为他生为他死的样子。  
他原以为有了姬珩，姬珩靠得住，就不必再恶心自己，对杀母仇人作情深一片。写奏书的事就没再自己来，而是交给卢道匀。  
哪里料到。  
江放握笔，腿骨痛得钻心，手竟也在颤抖，写完几行，绢帛上字迹颤抖，还有汗水痕迹。  
他却问，“延侯……还活着吗？”  
卢道匀摇头，“暂时没有消息。”  
拉着延侯杀他，他既然没死，延侯就必须死，才是死无对证。  
江放道，“延侯十有八九要死，然后楚州推锅过去，说延侯要杀我，很可能还要给他一个勾结北戎的罪名。”  
卢道匀不由得说，“太不要脸了！”  
江放写完，笔从手里滑下，他按着自己的手，“我们也不要脸。要是楚州来书，你替我回，把罪名推给延侯做实。然后感谢楚侯替我主持公道。能怎么亲热就怎么亲热。”  
哪怕心里恨，势不如人，见面还得笑。  
卢道匀松了口，“我知道。”  
江放才问，“我梦里，说了什么？”  
卢道匀说，“你在叫阿爹、阿娘。”  
江放点点头，把绢帛扔给他，“先把你写的寄去，过三天，再寄出我的。”  
卢道匀心中一动，明白过来。若是直接将江放亲笔寄出，那位天子看了反而会觉得他是刻意用伤势博同情。  
唯有先让别人替他写，显示他伤重到书信都无法回的，再追上这样虚弱的亲笔，才显得情真意切，他是条好狗，对天子爱入了骨髓。

十三

这一年元日来得早，楚州富庶，家家户户张灯结彩。  
州侯府邸内，更是歌舞欢宴。楚侯在亭中赏雪，请了击鼓说唱的俳优，讲的却是庆侯故事。  
说那庆州侯如何只带区区五十人，便有千军万马之势，如何叫北戎王数千人的队伍不敢擅动。到那王帐前，张弓如月，一箭射落狼头纛。  
待人说完，自有一番厚赐重赏。  
俳优退下，部属坐在下首，出言道，“都是市井谣传，有扰君侯清听。”  
姬珩端着酒爵，“庆侯如何了？”  
掌管密探的下属回道，“消息传回，三日前，庆侯主持了射赛。”  
那就是人活着，且伤好了。  
姬珩饮尽整整一杯，部属从未见他纵饮过，摸不准他的心思，当时领命去追杀江放的将军起身请罪，“是末将办事不力，请君侯责罚！”  
姬珩仍是神态自若，只道，“尹将军不必如此。本侯要去醒酒，诸位自便。”  
就令人撤去他的杯碟，离开亭中。留下一众人等面面相觑。

相隔千里，庆州的夜晚，江放站在一座坟丘前，站了许久，僵立到卢道匀以为他是一尊雕像。  
“你还不能久站，不要腿了！”  
江放干脆坐倒，还在养伤，但为安人心，他这几天已经各处走出去见人，让所有人看见他这庆侯身体强健，活蹦乱跳。  
有人劝他，“伤筋动骨，君侯务必好生将养。”  
他还要满不在乎挥挥手，“什么伤筋动骨，就是一根木刺扎进皮肉里罢了。”  
他这时候才坐下，按了按膝盖，卢道匀也在他旁边席地而坐，随手把酒坛放下。  
元日是要喝酒的，即使伤还没好也要喝。  
延侯死讯已传出，说是勾结北戎，陷害庆侯不成，心中惊惧病死。江放问，“狼骑有多少人活着回来？”  
这是他两个月来第一次问狼骑，活着的人时不时来他眼前打照面，他明白还没见到的就是不在了。可自己毕竟没有勇气清点过，直到又是一年，新旧交替的一天，才问出口。  
卢道匀缓了一缓，心里有名单，却只含糊说，“十有五六回来了。余下的，可以再等等。”  
这便是十个人里死了五个，一支狼骑没了一半。  
尸首在战场上，无法分拣，无法辨识，收拾不回来。江放在州侯府里建了坟丘，每个没回来的人，用过的东西，留下的东西，都埋在里面。好叫他在州侯府里时时能看见，时时能记得。  
这晚卢道匀毕竟喝了酒，难以自制，终于说，“我们也算总角之交，但是你，在江夫人死后，你就谁也不信，更不信姬瑷。你不信他，把他哄得挺好。就连我，都是跟你出京，你才跟我说实话。可你怎么……就信了姬珩。”  
江放不语。  
卢道匀呼出一口气，“你梦里是叫了你阿爹阿娘，但你叫得最多的是‘阿珩’。”  
说着不信，早就信了。  
他不知道什么时候对姬珩动心，也许是最初，姬珩第一次亲他，他从没被人这样亲过，姬珩又那么温柔，他那么宠溺纵容，眼里全是自己。  
为什么不敢再用药，那个梦里太好。  
有疼爱他的父母，有关心他的爱人，可都是假的。  
他的父亲效忠天子，除了揍过他几顿军棍，就是给了他“照夜”；  
他的母亲看重天子更胜过自己的儿子，天子早早娶妃，她喜极而泣，那时江放站在她身边，真觉得她不记得有个亲生儿子。  
而姬珩，他只有在梦里才能叫一声阿珩。我叫他阿珩，他让我叫阿珩，是有多彼此喜欢，恩爱甜蜜。  
清醒断骨的痛再痛，又怎么比得上梦中醒来的一刻。  
发现我梦里有的一切，都是我从未得到过的。我依旧一无所有，两手空空。  
甚至更糟，我现在心会痛，连“照夜”都没了，还背上多少条人命。  
痛就像冷，痛就痛了，冷就冷了，总会麻木。  
卢道匀问江放为何要信姬珩，江放反问，“那你为什么非爱宁国？”  
京中那么多少男少女，他非爱一个宁国公主姬琼。  
卢道匀知道她偏好文士，为她读书从文，但姬氏公主怎么可能下降有北戎血的臣子。  
卢道匀没料到他倒打一耙，站起身怒道，“你！”  
江放说，“你恶心她兄长，恶心姬瑷刚愎自用，视子民如草芥，索性出京反了他。哪怕我们最后杀回中州，废了姬瑷，你怎么面对宁国，她可是一直仰慕姬瑷。”  
怎么面对她，卢道匀也想过千万遍，可眼下被江放戳中，恨不得与他打一架。  
江放的伤口只能自己舔，谁在这时候凑上来，哪怕是兄弟，都要被他翻脸反咬。  
江放拎起酒坛，喝了一口，“喜欢谁都是一意孤行，不管旁人怎么劝，我一意孤行信姬珩的时候，是我最开心快活的时候。但是往后不会了。”  
他把那坛酒浇在坟丘上，从此后，他永远记着他因为爱了一次，信了一次，欠下多少债。  
卢道匀深吸一口气，“往后，我们怎么办？”  
江放说，“我带得出一支狼骑，就带得出第二支狼骑。”

三日后，庆州侯江放拜扬壑先生为师，授他司谏之职。  
江放与他一番长谈，最后说，“这世道说是太平，可激流暗涌，又像乱世。要做一方霸主，势必做许多不仁不义却不得不为之事，恳请先生若知道那些事是我不得不为，就网开一面。可如果我要犯大错，请先生务必阻止我。”  
年轻的庆侯要为自己找一条准绳，以免在权势争夺中一步步滑向深渊。  
扬壑还礼，“谨奉命。”

十四

四年后。  
新任延侯治不住延州，延州大乱，管延军的延州将军欧阳亚遣人入京，求天子许他为延侯。  
天子下了诏书，诏书还没到延州，州丞周骊指证欧阳亚杀了延侯，延侯死前把金印留给他，他便起兵要为延侯报仇，攻打欧阳亚。  
延州大乱，有利可图，姬珩的楚军肯定要掺合一脚。  
好处不能都让楚州占了，一见楚军入延，江放立即带狼骑冲入延州。  
四年过去，他肩更宽，手臂和大腿都更有力，全然是成年男子的身材。肤色深了，更显出英俊桀骜，只是桀骜总被懒散掩盖。  
卢道匀怒道，“姬珩入延州还打着赈灾平乱的旗号，我日你的，你借口都没找好，也去趁火打劫？”  
江放不紧不慢往身上套软甲，“我倒也想打赈灾旗号，我又不像楚州有钱，饭刚吃饱赈个屁灾！等找到借口再去，延州金印就落姬珩手里了！”  
他的文书都是卢道匀写，卢州丞快被气晕了头，“那你叫我怎么替你遮掩？”  
江放一哂，“你就说我帮延州防北戎。”  
卢道匀指着他鼻子气得说不出话，北戎每年深冬，河水冻上才来，你夏天说去帮延州防北戎？  
卢道匀骂道，“你要不要脸啊！”  
江放一声呼哨，大步流星走出，“我不要脸，谁要脸谁傻。”

庆州偏僻，地薄人贫，却靠庆州侯与狼骑闻名天下，世人皆知，庆侯善战，狼骑悍勇。  
四年前，深入北境，令北戎王族心惊，立下誓约不再入庆州一步。  
若是庆州侯外强中干，北戎不一定守诺。但他的狼骑连北戎都忌惮，不敢硬碰硬，四年来竟真绕着庆州。

他先带两千狼骑入延州，攻克延州的门户凉城，又令五百狼骑一万庆军围住欧阳亚所在的平城。  
凉城守卫一见他的大旗，胆寒心惊，不到两日就攻克凉城。  
平城那边却陷入僵局，炎炎夏日，江放一马当先，奔入平城。  
他的坐骑颜色淡黄，毛发卷曲，是北戎来的名驹，名叫“阿西格”，汉意为“礼物”。  
这几年来人尽皆知，庆州侯满天下搜罗骏马，有庆侯四骏，只是绝不要白马。  
庆军的斥候远远一见，就知是自家州侯，连忙报入城外大营。  
狼骑千人称为一卫，这次主攻的是狼骑一名卫长。卫长出迎，江放跳下马背，立即有狼骑中人送上冷水与布巾。  
他数百里疾驰，卷毛驹像是汗水里捞出的，人也汗湿衣袍。  
江放把头盔一扔，当啷一声，旁边年轻的狼骑有眼力地抱住。他发髻散落的头发都被汗洇湿，粘在脸颊上，接过水就从头上浇下，又往卷毛驹身上淋。  
马儿打个响鼻，甩甩水，这才被狼骑牵去饮水吃食。  
江放擦把脸，张嘴就问，“还没打下来？”  
他满身征尘，水一泼，就更显得五官深刻，从一个战场不停蹄地赶向另一个战场，说笑也带着悍然煞气。  
卫长委屈，“狼主，那欧阳老贼不出来应战……”  
江放扫他一眼，他闭嘴噤声。  
见他怕了，江放又望城墙，“那这几天你都干什么了？”  
卫长辩解，“属下每天派人到城门前骂阵，可是那老贼闭门不出，太能忍了。”  
江放嗤笑一声，懒懒道，“骂什么了，给我演演。”  
卫长赶紧叫一个狼骑，骑马冲到城外，大声叫骂。  
江放听了两句，一脚踹过去，那卫长苦着脸被踹个正着，赶紧跳下马站好，揉都不敢揉。  
“有没有脑子！你骂他家女眷有个屁用，要骂就骂他头发都白了，还每天被三十个壮汉轮奸，现在怀了都不知道爹是谁！正躲在城里奶杂种！”

卫长乖觉，被训以后痛定思痛，改了骂法。  
先是骂那欧阳亚屁股被操烂，抬回家夫人都嫌脏，要跟他和离。越骂越精彩纷呈，热闹非凡。到最后，竟找了两个人一唱一和，一个扮欧阳亚，一个扮嫖客。  
卫长挺起胸膛来表功，“狼主，你看这回，我干得——”  
江放打断他，“那边怎么了？”  
城下狼骑来报，“狼主，城门开了，老贼出来了！”  
那卫长嘀咕，“三个时辰都没骂上就不行了，老东西装什么刚烈。”  
江放瞥他一眼，那卫长忙道，“换了我们狼主，任他骂上三年，也当是放屁！”  
江放一扬马鞭，打在他坐骑上，“一刻之内我要见他人头。”  
骏马高嘶，卫长正色道，“得令！”纵马飞出，另有两个狼骑追随他去了。  
此番攻克凉城带的是狼骑中的精锐，围欧阳亚则是让新训出的这一卫开开锋，见见血。  
卫长小孟年方弱冠，在狼骑十三卫的卫长里年纪最小。  
欧阳亚欺他年少，先存轻视，使计挑开他手中长枪，却被小孟反夺陌刀，一刀斩首。  
人的颈项极硬，如果臂力腕力不足，一刀往往难以砍断，反而会让刀卡进颈骨，抽不出来，容易被敌方旁人反杀。  
但小孟一刀下去，利落如砍瓜切菜，那血飞溅过头顶。二十岁的年轻人半身浴血，喝问道，“还有谁？”  
随欧阳亚出来的其他延军中人吓得两腿直颤，立即叫人开城门，打马逃回城里。  
小孟用陌刀挑起长枪，将那人头戳在枪尖，催马回来，“狼主，我来交差！”  
江放这才一笑，“还不快去跟你哥哥们炫耀。”  
小孟答应一声，兴冲冲去了。  
江放问，“内应怎么说？”  
欧阳亚一死，平城中做主的就是他儿子欧阳震。  
欧阳父子紧闭平城大门，是为了一家私利，平城民众哪会愿意与他们共存亡，其中有些人便做了庆州内应。  
城门前的骂阵喧哗本就是一场好戏，与内应暗通消息，暗度陈仓才是真章。  
斥候营的狼骑回，“还未听到消息。”  
内应做墙头草，摇摆不定，首鼠两端也是常事。江放嗤道，“不必等了。”  
他自己佩了刀出营，带人到城下。  
城下血色还是殷红，寂静无声。江放扬声道，“我是庆州侯。”  
城上弓箭手箭尖指向他，却不敢放箭。  
江放继续，“欧阳亚已死，献城投降不杀。半个时辰后我攻城，城破之时，欧阳氏，李氏，张氏，越氏，族灭。”  
狼骑点起一支计时的香，城中早已混乱。  
江放点出姓氏是欧阳亚信任的下属，几家人中有不想死的自己先杀起来。  
半个时辰后，狼骑攻城。巨木撞门，纵云梯入城。  
城还未破，有人登上城墙，振臂高呼，“欧阳震已死！快快投降！”  
原来是城中一个偏将杀了欧阳震请降。  
待到庆军接管平城，大营里，江放去见那偏将，扶他起来，“你要什么奖赏？”  
偏将起来又跪，竭力说，“庆侯……君侯，那四姓每一姓都有几百个族人，请君侯不要开杀戒。”  
江放朝他一笑，“你要是想留在我军中，我同样给你做个偏将。但是求这个，不可能。我的话就是军令，军令如山，绝无更改。”  
狼骑早就索册抓人，偏将听着外间声响，突然痛哭失声，一头撞死。  
江放看了看他尸身，狼骑讶然问，“狼主？”  
江放挥手，“厚葬吧。”又擦了擦溅到手上的血，“什么事？”  
那狼骑为难道，“周骊……延州州丞降了楚州，金印已经落到楚侯手里——”  
就见江放仍是一脸散漫，眼中透出些许狰狞，“什么？”

十五

延州大乱，欧阳亚死，周骊降，天子下诏，天下诸侯，或是非诸侯的，谁先攻入延州都城，入延州州侯府，谁就可以执掌延州。  
明眼人都看得出来，这道诏书意在打压楚侯。原延州丞周骊投了姬珩，献上金印，掌握延州的该是姬珩。天子却非要提出“入主延州都城”，要这场混战打得更久更乱。  
其余诸侯都在观望，清剿自立为州侯的小股民兵后，延州之地就是楚庆两州对峙。  
双方按兵不动，却在此时，楚侯姬珩约见庆侯江放。  
地点约在两方占地之间的一片峡谷，任何一方身后百里，都是军队枕戈以待。  
江放说，“现在的局势，我不敢动他，他也不敢动我。”就只带了几个人。  
骑马出去，真见了姬珩，姬珩也只带五人。

楚侯轻袍缓带，姿态从容，如同盛夏出来郊游。一晃四年，他竟一丝一毫都没变，仍是肤色白皙，眼角细纹都像含着笑意。  
他略等了等，江放才到。  
一行人来如风雷，为首的不是那匹探子报过，鬃毛卷曲的金马，而是一匹通体油亮的黑马。  
马长得凶悍，人也与四年前不同。身上带着血腥与汗味，不知从哪里赶回，把身后诸人抛开数十丈，一路狂奔。  
风割人像刀子，远看江放，只觉衣袍下肩膀比以前宽，手臂更粗，胸背更厚实。  
近看连英挺的眉毛与眼睫都比从前浓密，头发微微卷曲，接近而立，混血的血统彻底显露出来。  
加倍的英俊，加倍的目光锐利逼人。勒马就道，“哟，楚侯，好久不见。”声音也低沉几分。  
这已经不是昔日仰他鼻息的小庆侯。  
姬珩颔首，“一别四年，看来庆侯别来无恙。”  
江放驱马上前，与姬珩马头相对，甩着马鞭，“有话说，有屁放。”  
姬珩居然一笑，“暂时结盟。”  
江放挑起眉毛，“我没听错吧，三十年河东，三十年河西，楚侯主动求我结盟？”  
姬珩故作不解，“我的侄子要对天下诸侯动刀，你真愿意做那把刀？”  
搅乱延州只是第一步，姬瑷有意让江放吞下延州。他已召诸侯两个月后全部入京朝天子，不敢直接对姬珩下手，但指不定挑哪个势弱的州侯开刀。  
把第一个战场定在延州，就是要让姬珩与江放先两败俱伤一场。  
姬珩是诸侯之首，江放虽不能在四年让庆州富庶安定，但却是最善战的一个。  
天子想要江放做刀，还怕这刀太利，伤了他的手，非要在动刀之前把这刀的锋芒打掉几分。  
江放嘲讽一笑，“我是恶心姬瑷，我也恶心你啊。楚侯要怎么说服我？”  
他在试他的底线在哪，能退到哪一步。  
姬珩道，“你我划延州而治，我再让你十城。诸侯混战之时，楚军不与庆军为敌，不袭击庆州。”  
庆军善战，但一旦倾巢而出，庆州空虚贫瘠，楚军若是围庆，久围之下，庆州必沦陷。  
姬珩知道他开出的条件优厚，果然，江放现出思索之色。  
但那思索之色转瞬即逝，江放打量他，“我不信。”他在马上倾身靠近，嘴唇咧开，露出牙齿，带着几分恨意和玩味说，“除非楚侯屈尊降贵，自荐枕席，扒开屁股让我操。”  
从“自荐枕席”起，他声音提高，众人都能听见。狼骑面露惊诧，姬珩身后的人则怒目而视。  
风水轮流转，江放的呼息喷在姬珩耳畔，就像被什么舔了一口，姬珩耳际皮肤战栗，仍不动声色，“未尝不可。”  
江放哂笑一声，深深看他一眼，头也不回，拍马奔向峡谷深处的草场。  
姬珩略一闭眼，嘱咐道，“不管发生什么，不许上前。”  
下属情急道，“君侯……”被他目光扫来，只得低头，“是。”

姬珩催马走近，江放早已翻身下马，席地而坐，从下到上打量他，见他下马，不耐烦地笑，“还不脱？”  
姬珩说，“何必这么心急。”  
江放一嗤，靠在草丛上翻出性器，手掌稍微一撸，就直挺挺立起。  
姬珩正要去解腰带，就被江放扑倒在地，扯下下裳，转瞬间，紧实的腰身和白皙的大腿都裸露出来。他不年轻了，皮肤平整，早不是少年人的柔嫩光滑，却裹住修长的肌肉。  
姬珩的身体压在草上，江放咬他的耳廓，“大周宗室的龙孙凤子，在野地里被当众凌辱……”  
他连脸都没有刮，胡茬刺着姬珩侧脸。那双粗糙的手托起他的腰身，分开双臀，拇指按进深藏的穴口，毫不怜惜地插进手指，姬珩忍耐着注视江放。  
然后江放一顿，他抽出手指，看那指上的一层油光。  
那密处并不生涩，软热油腻，早就准备好了。  
姬珩坦然看他。  
他早就料到江放会提出这样的要求，为免他故意强来，要自己受罪，不如自己扩张。  
江放喉结滚动，眼神瞬间暗下来，他哈哈笑了两声，猛地掐住姬珩的腰，将他翻过去。  
“我还以为你是什么金枝玉叶，原来贱成这样……”  
姬珩竭力忍耐，但双臀被左右掰开，辨不出几根手指捅入抠挖。后穴即使用过油膏和玉势，也不堪折磨。  
他是个成年男人，也不是文弱书生，背部宽阔，骑射娴熟，剑术可称精湛。  
但江放恨怒之下力气简直大了一倍，姬珩用力抬起上身，还是被两条手臂死死按住，江放笑问，“只要对你有利，你对谁都能张开腿送上去？荡妇啊。”  
说到最后三个字，他挺腰突入，那杆长枪顶到底，姬珩闷哼一声，再说不出话。  
大权在握的男人背上肌肉起伏，汗水渗出。江放盯着他的腰背到被撑开的穴口，那一圈皱褶紧紧吸住他性器根部，里头如浸油的丝绸将他包住。  
他不由长出一口气，缓缓碾磨。见姬珩一字不吐，又揉他的臀缝，将那已经吞不下的小口拉开，对大腿内侧滑腻的肌肤又掐又抓，“荡妇怎么不叫了，叫你的人来看看你怎么被操。”  
姬珩被干得太深，又被压住上身，早已闭上眼，喘息不止，蓬乱的草尖碰着他的口鼻。  
江放见他不叫，抽出半条闪着油光的阴茎，让他颤抖的腰臀脱出一截，又狠狠顶回，在他臀上用力一抽。  
就在脆响中，姬珩低喘出声，后面却不由自主夹紧，江放问，“你怕什么？怕你的人扒开你屁股，见到里面那张小嘴湿淋淋的，知道你是个缺男人的荡妇，挨个把你操上一回？”  
他臀上被抽得火辣，在野地里被粗暴操弄，耳边都是江放的侮辱。但江放毕竟操过他，一次次都顶在最受不了的地方，酥麻沿着尾椎升起，姬珩双腿发软。  
这时候什么体面什么风度都没了，他们离双方下属停马处不过三十丈，虽然地势有高低，草丛有疏密，但必然能看见他们在做什么。  
姬珩汗水从鬓角滑到下颌，被逼开口，“他们不敢来……”  
江放却笑，“可惜了，你的屄骚成这样，真怕我一条鸡巴喂不饱。”  
姬珩紧闭着眼，无力之后，后穴一阵绞紧收缩，阴茎早就被操硬，竟离被操射不远。  
他反抓住江放手臂，笑意仍在，说，“只有你……”  
江放眯眼，就听他说，“我的屄是你开的苞，只会让你操。”  
他知道江放听不得这样的话，却没料到江放神色一厉，抓住他的头发，迫使他抬身，那条粗长的阴茎顶到不能更深，撞开里面缠上的软肉。  
姬珩眼前发白，再忍不住低叫，射出精来又被江放满满射在体内。

他后面发麻，翕动着流出油膏和精液。以为终于完了，却被反剪双手。  
原来江放看着他穴口狼藉，自己粗喘着撸了几把，再硬起来，就抬起他的屁股，拉扯他的手腕，重新插入。  
姬珩心中闪过一个念头：他是真想把我操死。  
江放的恨意与欲念太浓重，性器硬了就难软。竟把姬珩操得呻吟，又抖动着射了一回，宽阔的背脊和细腰上皮肤泛出红。  
他这才抽出来，伸手去姬珩身前摸，那条尺寸可观的性器连射两次，已经沾着精液软了。

十六

江放把他翻过来，姬珩胸膛红了一片，乳头被草叶撩得痒痛，紧实的小腹上是干涸的精液。腿间腰上，都是江放留下的指印。  
他半阖眼，眼角不知是汗水还是泪痕。  
江放好好发泄了一轮，第二次强撸到硬已是勉强，也不想再操。  
他跪在草地上，提起性器，捏住姬珩下巴，“张嘴。”  
那条沾着体液的东西在姬珩嘴唇上磨蹭，江放又撸两下，不如第一次多，可也有几小股精液射在那张脸上。  
精液滑下他的鼻梁，又到嘴唇，姬珩薄薄眼皮下的眼球颤动，仍是那副眉都不抬的模样。  
江放哂笑一声，握住他的手，按上胸口，“我被你的死士朝这里射了一箭，你猜我为什么没死？”  
掌下是温热饱满的胸膛，鲜活烫手，姬珩微微动容，江放拨开他的手。  
“箭尖刚好射中你送我的玉——没错，我当时日日把它挂在心口。杀我的是你，救我的却是你送我的东西。”  
他从腰间掏出什么，抱起姬珩一条大腿，露出红肿松弛的穴口，手指顶着把那圆润坚硬的物件塞到最深处。  
姬珩里面被磨得滚烫，哪里经得这一弄，塞到一半就紧绷颤抖，皱眉叫出声。  
只听江放嗤之以鼻，“想跟我结盟，做梦。看你是楚侯，不能白嫖你一场，赏你了。”  
系上腰带，不理衣袍散乱，也不管姬珩，翻身上马扬长而去。

他一声呼哨，狼骑跟上回奔。  
这两个人方才做事，两方人都调转马头背对。楚州那边人人面露怒容，狼骑却面面相觑。  
一个年轻人看他腰带都没系紧，打探道，“狼主……”  
江放截断，“闭嘴。传令下去，增加三倍兵力，以防楚军偷袭。”

他走后，姬珩才站起身，尽量稳尽量平缓。  
那东西卡在柔软的甬道里，每一迈步就不适。但好在卡住了精液和油膏，没有顺着腿流出。  
他抬手轻轻一抹眼角，方才汗水沁出了泪，又是一笑，“每次都吃了就跑。”  
这回真是被狼拱了。  
他大略整衣，属下这才慢慢驱马靠近。姬珩此次明知会发生什么，带的不是臣僚，都是效忠于他的死士，纵是不知道主人为何受辱，也不多问，不多说，而江放那边……他还在演对天子一往情深，怎么敢宣扬此事。  
姬珩看了眼骑来的马，道，“换马车。”  
侍女道，“是。”  
不多时，马车驾来，姬珩登车。只在上车时拉扯到伤处，略一皱眉。  
车内另一个女医官送上药丸，姬珩接过服下，道，“退下。”  
女医官退出车外，他周身不适，困倦袭来，就闭目假寐。

楚军在延州境内与庆军划州而据，楚军不是延军那样不堪一击，稳扎稳打，擅长守城，狼骑自不会主动撄其锋芒。  
江放先回庆州，卢道匀知道他与楚侯谈了一次，逼问狼骑谈得怎样。狼骑哪敢照实说狼主和楚侯谈着谈着做了什么，一个个闻风逃窜。  
卢道匀抓人不到，撸起袖子，“君侯大人！敢问大人到底做了什么事！”  
江放在营帐里睡觉，被叫得端坐起来，略一思忖，“我一不小心……”  
卢道匀正听着。  
就听见江放流畅无比地接下去，“把他强奸了。”  
卢道匀深吸气，扬壑老头谏过他们尊卑不分，自江放回来，他都以“君侯”称呼，这会儿实在气得不行，“君侯，我能说实话么？”  
江放从善如流，“可以。”  
卢道匀骂道，“你管不住屌就找把刀剁了！他上次怎么坑你的你忘了是吧！”  
江放反问，“难道你对宁国就不硬？”  
这几年里他动不动拿宁国公主姬琼来比较，专戳卢道匀痛处，卢州丞脸色涨红，怒道，“牵扯宁国干什么！我……我想起宁国怎么会……我才不会想那些，只要她对我笑一下就好了！”  
江放瞥了眼他胯下，“你是不行吧。”  
卢道匀恨不得揍他，想想自己揍他不是对手，跳脚要走。  
江放才懒懒叫住他，“随我一道进京朝见，能见到宁国。”  
他走到帐门口，被这句话留住，却自嘲一笑，“她是姬氏的公主，又怎么可能对我笑。”

越往南走，越推崇汉人，中州帝都尤是。  
混了北戎血的可以做武官做将军，却没有汉人世家愿意与之通婚。  
更不要说皇室，天家的公主郡主绝不下降血统不纯的臣子，哪怕是偏远旁支的宗室女，也鲜少听闻下嫁混血。  
江放的母亲虽是天子乳母，但因血统不正，乳母只是个头衔，她不曾哺育过天子。  
江放与卢道匀这样的武将子弟，在京中过得压抑，反倒是到了庆州边境之地，才觉得天高地阔，活了过来。  
再回中州，就是把舒展羽翼的鹰塞进鸽笼。江放是不得不去，卢道匀却是何必再去。  
朝天子之前，江放还去见了扬壑老头。  
老头当然不知道他和姬珩那事，对族灭四姓，也是不赞同却明白那是不得不为，只殷殷劝告江放入京后多与汉臣往来。

十七

八月中，天下诸侯共朝天子。  
中州各个驿站都在恭迎诸侯车马，帝都更是大开城门，迎接州侯。  
阔别七年，归来时已经是诸侯服饰的男人。帝都汉风最重，江放随扈中只带几十狼骑，全做汉家打扮。  
江放有言在先，“谁说漏嘴，自己领军棍去。“  
路上有两个狼骑真说漏了北戎语，被他扫一眼，垂头丧气去受罚，打完再跑回来当差。  
以至于入帝都时，狼骑中人一看兄弟口型不对，先横眉怒目上手打人，也不能让北戎语出口。

一路远行，刚入帝都，安顿下来，就见宫中内侍亲自上门，天子召他觐见。  
明日才是诸侯朝拜天子的典礼，今日就提前召见，姬瑷要显示对他与对别人不同。  
那内侍客气道，“陛下急召，依老奴之见，庆侯也不必再更衣了。”  
内侍伺候姬瑷多年，昔日江放伴读时常见。  
江放道，“听冯内监的。”随冯虚入宫城。  
大周立国两百年，宫城巍峨。今日没有朝会，冯内监引江放到偏殿见天子。  
姬瑷比他小两岁，至今不过二十五。姬氏的血脉一溜的美姿容，姬瑷眉眼与姬珩有几分相似，但五官更柔和，比姬珩矮几分，也更纤瘦。  
不过姬珩与他最大的差别是，姬珩能忍，温文儒雅，平易近人，姬瑷却是先帝唯一的皇子，自带高高在上。  
江放隔得挺远就下拜，姬瑷端坐殿上，“卿何不近前？”  
江放低头答，“臣一身风尘，尚未沐浴更衣，不敢近前。”  
姬瑷皱眉，还是勉强道，“寡人许你近前。”  
江放面上恭敬，上前再拜，明知姬瑷召他是为什么，先告罪，“臣无能，不能取延州。”  
他先说了理由，把责任往楚州上推。说姬珩在延州驻守大军，硬跟姬珩顶，伤亡太大，到陛下想拿哪个人开刀的时候，就没法当陛下的刀子了。  
回完正事，江放特意停顿片刻，才说，“臣听闻陛下又得一位公主。”  
姬瑷面上浮起不悦，强行展露笑容，“卿此番来，准备了给祁国公主的礼物吗？”  
江放没回，言下之意是没有，姬瑷略带愠怒。  
才听江放说，“臣早已备下贺礼，只是庆州贫瘠，恐怕配不上公主罢了。”  
一场觐见完毕，眼见江放离殿，姬瑷含着怒气，“他是什么东西，也敢管寡人的子嗣！”  
冯虚连忙劝解，“陛下息怒，庆侯一直仰慕陛下，难免关心。礼单已经送上……”  
姬瑷冷笑，“蛮夷之地，能有什么，别脏了祁国的手。”

殿外江放回顾，也是一笑。  
姬瑷这个人，凉薄多疑，最爱践踏别人的心意。  
既看不起自己血统不纯，认为自己觊觎他，又非要自己多少年如一日，深情不改地觊觎他下去。  
好在这么多年只需要与他相对片刻。

次日大典，天子还没到，各方诸侯在殿外寒暄。以姬珩为首，江放竟被让到第二，他唯有假笑着站到姬珩身后。  
姬珩也是诸侯服饰，佩玉佩剑，剑也是玉做的。  
他仍是那副泰然自若的样子，不知为何，江放只觉背后一阵阵发毛。  
姬珩笑道，“我记得江夫人通医术。”  
他母亲若不通医术，就不会被选为乳母，照顾天子。  
江放也笑，“也就是会调理身体，治个头疼脑热。”  
姬珩故作关切，“不知庆侯是否承继家学？”  
那股不对更明显，像有什么从背后爬上来。江放抱臂，“还行，能把出活着还是死了，怀没怀孕。”  
他们身侧无人，谈话声低，落不到第五只耳朵里。  
姬珩含笑，“原来如此。”对江放伸出手。  
江放看看他的手，再看看他。手修长稳定，有看书写字的茧。  
他搭上姬珩的手，然后一震，手指被火燎似的弹起，又再按下去。  
往来流利，应指圆滑。  
这是最标准不过的滑脉，姬珩当然不会是有湿热来找他，这就是……主有孕。  
姬珩在他耳边说，“恰好两个月。”  
恰在此时，钟鸣乐起，庆典开始，江放不能再问。  
他脑中空白一片，姬珩怎么会怀上我的孩子？难道他没喝避子汤？  
姬氏连公主都不嫁血统不正的臣子，他为何会怀我的种？  
江放外表如常，完成庆典礼仪，应酬至日暮。  
这一天下来终于散了，他见姬珩转身离去，强自镇定，“楚侯还请留步。”  
姬珩笑道，“庆侯有事？”  
江放心骂，装，你装！却只能漫不经心，“延州之事，想与楚侯详谈。”  
姬珩了然，“不如到本侯舍下，设宴详谈。”  
其余诸侯只当他二人明枪暗箭，要谈划分延州，纷纷留心。  
江放假笑，“那就叨扰了。”  
姬珩曾承袭博平侯，在都城有博平侯府，江放与他分乘马车过去。  
横竖姬珩不会在这里设弓箭手埋伏，江放入内，四下看过，不耐烦道，“你到底想做什么！”  
他怒似雷霆，姬珩却击掌，侍女送上一个托盘，两种药，放在几案上。  
姬珩将两种药取出，微微含笑，“催孕药，堕胎药。”  
他肚里江放的种也是催孕药怀上，姬珩望着江放，从容说，“以前我没有说明白让你选，现在我让你选。你吃催孕药，给我生个孩子。或者我吃堕胎药，才两个月，对身体损伤不大。你自己决定。”  
江放心中雪亮——这不是孩子，是两张投名状。  
他一瞬间不知该恨还是该笑。一人生个孩子，他再不愿意，联盟也已达成。  
可姬珩腹中是他的骨肉，这世上他没有亲人了，父母皆亡，他对姬珩既爱也恨，可再恨也有爱，那个孩子是姬珩怀的，他不就范，姬珩真能下手。  
江放低声笑，“你真是……”  
他服下催孕药，一脚踹翻几案，连带堕胎药瓶摔得粉碎，“姬珩，你他妈到底是不是人？”

十八

姬珩道，“过来。”  
神情平静，不容拒绝，向江放伸出手。  
江放鼻息粗重，无视他的手。  
姬珩转身走向寝室，不多时，江放跟过来。先是一阵玉石坠地声，他进到寝室就一把扯下腰带，脱下衣物，躺上床去眼一闭，“楚侯请自便。”  
姬珩却没动，只在床边看他身体。  
他不是没见过江放赤裸，七年前，那个小狼崽就僵硬地趴在他床上。  
后来小狼长大，狠狠咬了他，他却甘之如饴。  
上次在野地里，江放提枪就上，被他压住，姬珩只觉得他大腿温热强壮，顶进两腿之间。这下脱光了，才看见他胸大了，屁股也大了，胸肌臀肌都饱满，腰却没有一丝赘肉，侧腰与小腹绷紧时就像拉到底的弓。

姬珩意有所指，“穿上衣服看不出来，肉真会长。”  
江放嗤笑，“没你骚，腰够细，扭起来又骚又浪。”  
姬珩反而一笑，从他胸侧长抚到大腿，“才被操过两次，全身都熟透了。”  
江放这才盯着他反问，“你怎么知道，我不是被别人操熟了？”  
姬珩俯身，分开他的腿，蘸满油膏的手指就插进去一个指节。江放吃痛皱眉，被他在耳边说话。  
“操熟还这么紧，谁那么不顶用，委屈了你，我替你宰了他。”  
江放正待开口，姬珩手指离开，吻住他的嘴唇。他嘴被堵着，身体又被抚摸，竟从背后浮起战栗。  
我有多少年没被他吻过，又有多少年没被这双手抚摸？  
他猛然惊醒，一口咬上姬珩嘴唇。  
姬珩如同没感觉到痛，没尝到舌上血腥味，继续吻他。  
一吻松开，就将一件东西塞进江放嘴里，“小狼崽子改不掉咬人，含住。”  
江放牙齿被撞个正着，正要吐出，却停住了，直直盯着姬珩。  
那是他上次塞进姬珩后穴的玉，狼佩替他挡了一箭，碎成几块，他留下一块最完整的。  
姬珩的拇指擦过他唇角，“四年里，你摸过多少次，才把棱角都摸得圆滑？”  
江放心中混乱，他记得无数个夜晚避开人，把那块玉死死硌在掌心。以为恨得刻骨，其实爱恨纠缠。骗得了自己，又怎么骗得了姬珩。  
他的腿被分开，姬珩取了油膏替他扩张，毕竟久旷，一旦不抵抗，身体便柔顺打开，迎接姬珩的性器。  
他操姬珩纯从后面来，姬珩却要他正面仰倒，看他的脸。  
他后穴咬紧，却不像以前得趣了就夹，缠着粗长硬物在酸软之处多碾一碾。  
姬珩一边操，一边玩他的胸，包住两边胸揉搓，乳头硬挺，胸肌也泛红发热。  
下面那张嘴控制不住吸起性器，上面的嘴含住玉块，叫出声来。  
姬珩的手指进他嘴里，他就像上下都被操了。舌头被夹住，口涎顺着嘴角流下。  
那块玉从他嘴里被挖出，江放喘息，突然哂笑发狠，“你不是就要我怀一个吗？”  
他直接用腿夹住姬珩的腰，抬起身体顶上去，让姬珩操到深处。  
前几下还好，最后几下进得太深，体内一阵抽搐，逼得姬珩射精，精液完整射在里面，被后穴吞下。

他身体发烫，身上一层汗，心底却冷。姬珩靠催孕药怀上，经过这次，他也会有姬珩的种。  
大腿内侧沾着汗水，从姬珩身上滑下。姬珩抽出下体，江放撑起身看后面，“看来你也不怎么顶用。”  
抽出没多久，穴口就闭合如初。姬珩不恼，只道，“是吗。”  
他勾起江放右腿，顺腿弯抚摸小腿，握住脚踝。那正是江放断过的那条腿，他的手掌温柔按压狰狞的疤痕，又摸到江放腿间。  
腿根都是油，后头高潮了，前面没射，半硬不硬地挺着。  
姬珩让他面向床内侧卧，抱起他断过的腿，又从后面插入。  
江放抓紧身下床褥，声音挤出牙关，“还来？”  
姬珩吻他耳廓，“我不怎么顶用，只能多射点，免得你怀不上。”  
前一次思念已久，姬珩无心拖延，这次却有意慢慢做。  
正面做或是骑在姬珩身上，江放都能自己来，可唯独这个姿势，受过伤的腿被姬珩抱起，只能用另一条大腿和手臂支撑，江放动也动不了，就连里面想夹都用不上力，被姬珩一下下操着，却操不到最想要的地方。  
他趁姬珩操上来，向后送臀，却被抓着大腿。  
江放汗水涔涔，几乎有些狰狞，“你干什么？”  
姬珩只笑，“不让你多吃一会儿，怎么喂得饱你这只小母狼？”  
江放全身发紧，底下更是收缩，姬珩抽出一截说，“你真以为，我对北戎传说一无所知？”  
四年前他操姬珩，对他说北戎传说，却故意漏了一点：那只睡了王子，传说里和王子生下十个儿子的是牝狼——一只母狼。  
他身体的反应瞒不过姬珩，姬珩有趣道，“这么喜欢被叫小母狼？”  
尚未图穷匕见，他操姬珩，以为情深意浓时，想狠狠操姬珩，也想被姬珩操。像禽兽像狼一样交合，被操到一滴精液也没有，屁股里还在高潮，只能尿出来，还要尿在姬珩身上。  
江放呼吸急促，自己用手撸动阴茎。那条东西被操得挺在小腹上晃动，顶端泌出前液。  
却被姬珩按住手，“小母狼哪来的鸡巴？”  
江放喘息，“我不长鸡巴，你被什么……搞大肚子？”  
下一瞬间，他被姬珩扣着腰，体内的性器直直顶在穴心。  
江放只能又抓住床褥，却听姬珩带着笑说，“我被你搞大肚子，你也有我的种……你和我的孩子会成为我的继承人……所有曾经看不起你的血统的人，都要跪拜叩首……”  
江放的高潮从未来得这样强烈，不知姬珩顶到什么地方，他前后都忍不住了。  
前面连射出几股，穴里又被姬珩射进去。咬着姬珩性器的肉环绞紧，小腹都因余韵颤抖。

十九

江放起身，姬珩披着衣服说，“已经宵禁。”  
江放看了眼水钟，刻度确实过了时辰，这才躺回床上。  
他和姬珩不止一次同床共枕过，只是这一次，完事躺下，却如隔着楚河汉界。  
姬珩道，“你去过江夫人墓上了。”  
他入城前就去祭拜了母亲，这不是需要避人耳目的事，姬珩自然知道。  
江放道，“难道你没拜祭博平侯？”  
姬珩说，“我是假意，你是真心。我记得你母亲对你远不如对我那侄儿上心。”  
江放闭着眼说，“她选错了路。”  
姬珩发了个音。  
江放说，“她以为，汉人不信混血，是不信混血一心向着大周。只要她恪尽职守，把天子看得比儿子重要，忠诚就能换来信赖。”  
姬珩道，“你不这样想。”  
江放漫不经心，“我不信卖命有用。我出生在大周，谁不服，打到服就是了。”  
姬珩笑，也不多说什么，过了一会儿，才提起，“我的生母在我五岁那年吊死。”  
江放看他，正好看进他幽深带笑的双眼。  
姬珩娓娓道来，“自我出生，她就想让我进博平侯府门。宁愿把我献给侍妾做她们的儿子。”  
博平侯夫人有子女，高攀不上，她能攀一攀的唯有侍妾。  
“侍妾都年轻，信自己来日会有亲儿子，不要别人肚子里出来的。她最后就找了个男妾，入府之初被老夫人赐药生不了的，男妾说，有娘的男孩养不熟，她就吊死了。”  
会做男妾多是出身卑贱，达官显胄之家有些一进门就被毁掉生育。  
姬珩不觉这位母亲多爱他，仅有的记忆就是她要自己不许忘了她，进侯府，有出息以后，必须给她死后追赠的那份执念。  
深宅大院，连孩子都不让生的男妾，会有多少郁郁不平，这些郁郁不平，又有多少向养子发泄。  
江放眯眼，“那个男妾？”  
姬珩怡然看着他，“杀了。”  
江放了然，姬珩看他神色，不由一笑，语气中有几分哄劝，“睡吧。”  
他将暖被拉到江放肩上，江放也心知肚明，姬珩此时杀他有害无利。又兼做了两次，也觉得疲倦，当即睡下。  
姬珩静静看江放容貌的变化，上次睡在自己身边时，江放还不值得自己怀他的种。  
如今逼他催孕结盟是上策。上策不成，还有中下策。最不济，这孩子也不会白怀。  
诸侯中来日有问鼎可能的唯有他与江放，若不能结盟，来年就是他与江放互搏。  
论韬略才具，姬珩绝不认为自己会输。可是这些以外，更看气运。怀了江放的孩子，哪怕自己万一真落败，江放也绝杀不了一个生过他孩子的人。至多是将自己软禁。  
有这个孩子，无论能不能胜，自己已立于不败之地。  
姬珩睡眠从来少，此时就靠在床上，看他睡去。约有半个时辰，到他呼吸绵长，睡得熟了，才伸出手在他小腹上轻轻摩挲。

次日晨起，江放从博平侯府告辞。  
哪怕人人都知道他昨夜留在博平侯府，也不会有人想到他和姬珩睡了，而且还不是第一次睡。  
旁人只当他们谈论延州归属，或许庆侯多饮几杯误了时辰，已至宵禁，索性留宿。或是楚侯赠了姣童美妾，引得庆侯不愿离开。  
回到府中不久，冯虚亲来传上谕，天子两种都怕，总之提防江放被姬珩笼络，三日后要给他加衔“上将军”。  
他装得情真意切，应付下来。  
晚间天子宫中开宴，广邀诸侯，江放又去赴宴。  
还没有新任延侯，诸侯们正好十座席位，左右各五席，以姬珩与江放为首。  
钟鸣鼎食，内监奏乐，宫女斟酒上菜。姬珩竟还对他举杯，带笑意遥遥一敬，仿佛只是寒暄。  
宴席水酒味道清淡，江放饮下这杯，又与其余诸侯寒暄，饮酒时目光扫过身边的魏侯，就见他低头悄悄拭汗。  
姬瑷有意拿魏侯开刀，想必魏侯也听到风声。  
江放吃喝一阵，突然听见魏侯嘶哑道，“陛下——”  
然后“咚”一声。  
他离席几步抓住魏侯，其余诸侯才惊叫，“魏侯吐血……魏侯吐血了！”  
江放探他鼻息，魏侯已气绝。  
身后又有人高呼，“楚侯！”  
江放立即看去，却见姬珩面色苍白，也吐出一口血来。

所有人心头都是一句：难道是天子？  
天子决定一不做二不休毒死两个州侯！  
江放当机立断，喝道，“有毒，护驾！”  
他看都不看姬珩，将所有人抛在身后，抢先冲去护卫天子。  
其余人等才恍然，哪怕心里认定是天子下手，也要做出样子。侍卫密密地护上，围绕天子避去后殿，姬瑷又惊又怒，高叫，“太医！”  
姬珩虚弱无比，他身边有人报，“陛陛下……楚侯说，不劳太医，他带了随行司药……”  
这便是完全不信天子了！  
姬瑷正要再说，江放低声，“陛下听我一言。”  
他眼神一动，“说！”  
江放道，“太医不能诊治，一诊治就是陛下令人治死楚侯。”  
姬瑷面露愠怒，江放不待他开口，“为今之计，楚侯不能死在宫中。立即将他送回博平侯府，封府，杀随扈，控制楚军亲卫——数日后，再报暴毙。”  
姬瑷无论如何不愿背上杀诸侯，尤其是宗室的恶名，烦躁不安，在后殿踱步。  
江放单膝跪道，“此事天子中军去做，恐留污名。臣愿为陛下分忧！”  
姬瑷这才正眼看他，那张英俊面孔带些肃杀。这个人愿为他灭口遮掩，总算没错加恩。  
姬瑷勉强温情笼络，“寡人必不忘卿……必加卿为’上将军‘……”  
他招手，“取符令。”一个小宦官匆匆跑来将符令给冯虚，冯虚又俯身递给江放。  
江放起身，“事不宜迟，臣立即送楚侯回府。”  
姬瑷切齿道，“寡人会彻查此事！”

江放回到前殿，只道，“本侯送楚侯回府就医。”  
姬珩满身冷汗，嘴角还有血迹。虚弱无力，被随身的亲卫搀扶，“……跟庆侯走。”  
到宫门车马早在守候，姬珩一路皱眉，就要站不住，蓦地天旋地转，竟是被江放从亲卫身边拉出，一把抱起，抱上马车。  
他几步上车，把姬珩往坐榻上一放，盛怒之下连力气都大了。  
他甩背影给姬珩，跳下马车，夺来一匹马。  
汉家打扮的狼骑简直骇然，没见过狼主这样震怒，按住马不敢上前。  
江放吼道，“还不滚上来！”  
狼骑连忙鞭马，江放扔出一块符令，“点齐人马，带上这个，给我开城门！”  
狼骑中有大胆的朝马车一瞟，“君侯，那楚侯和楚军……”  
江放冷笑，“楚军跟不上就让他们去死！”那狼骑正要领命而去，江放又道，“滚回来！”  
那毒当然不是天子下的，可大好机会怎能放过。  
狼骑连忙回来，见江放虽然眼中怒火熊熊，但咧开嘴，似乎是一个狰狞的笑，“通知魏侯公子，他老子被姬瑷毒死了！”

二十

是夜，天子得到回报，那个说要替他善后处理楚侯的庆侯，拿着他给的符令，带着自己的人马，楚侯，还有楚侯的人马，开城门连夜出京。  
而魏侯公子也带着人，强开城门，奔回魏州。  
都城内沸沸扬扬，都说天子毒杀楚侯魏侯。  
他大怒之下，将桌案上所有东西挥到地上，还难以压制怒意，拔出一柄剑来，朝桌案上连砍数刀。  
冯虚抱着他的腿痛哭，“陛下再生气，也需以御体为重啊！”  
姬瑷喘着粗气甩开那柄剑，才感到虎口剧痛，热血满掌，居然已经被方才的猛砍震裂。

两天后，通往庆州与楚州，一条大道分叉处快要到了。  
江放这才勒马上车，第一次与姬珩面对面坐下说话。  
姬珩昏迷了一夜，休息两天，面色依旧苍白，却已经没有大碍。  
江放弯腰进车内，一个侍女跪坐在地用小炉熬药。他瞥一眼，“你不是早就吃了解药？”  
姬珩示意侍女出去，平静一笑，“安胎药。”  
江放嘲讽，“这时候想起安胎了。”  
姬珩却望着他，“吓着你了？”  
姬珩的毒是他自己下的，魏侯也是他杀。那夜江放见他吐血时真慌了片刻，周身血被冻僵，就像被丢回冰天雪地之中。但那一刹那后就想通，只剩下滔天怒火。  
江放怒极反笑，凑上去，目光如锐利的刀子，“你一口血，引来天下大乱。”  
诸侯怎么能反天子，名不正则言不顺，言不顺则事不成。姬珩就先给姬瑷一个屠戮诸侯的罪名，这事发生在宫里，姬瑷就是辩掉了舌头，谁会信不是他授意？  
偏偏姬瑷又是个沉不住气的人，流言传遍中州，他一旦大怒，肯定会犯错，将这事越演越烈，说不定还会杀几个朝臣。  
天子失道，自会有诸侯先动，竖起反旗，姬珩静观其变就是。  
姬珩算准了自己会站在他那边。他怀有自己的孩子，自己会为他与天子明面上反目。  
江放道，“你有解药，有把握，你有没有想过，万一这个孩子没了？”  
姬珩冲他笑，抚上他的小腹，“你这，不是还有一个。”  
江放眯眼，“那要是你死了。”  
姬珩又是一笑，“诸侯里能成事的，不是我，就是你。哪怕我死，你的继承人也是我的种。”  
江放大笑，“你真是……”他神色转厉，却漫不经心再坐下，“还没问过你，我一直想知道，杀我那晚，你没亲自出现，在做些什么？”  
那晚姬珩什么也没做，他说，“你猜呢？”  
江放道，“我猜你给我披麻戴孝，我猜你抱着被子哭……”  
越说越离谱，姬珩听了只是笑。  
车外狼骑喊，“狼主，再有几十里该分道了！”  
该回楚州的回楚州，该回庆州的回庆州。  
江放正要出去，却听姬珩说，“喝了药再走。”他看向那小火炉，“安胎药不是给我，是给你的。”  
江放没答话，下车上马，到分道处，侍女端药下车捧给他，“君侯说，庆侯这两日车马劳顿，还是要谨慎些。”  
他单手端起喝掉，侍女收碗回去。  
姬珩问，“庆侯说了什么。”  
侍女不敢看他，小心答，“庆侯好似说了句，‘我还真愿你那晚抱着被子哭过’。”

江放一行人越去越远，他抑制不住厌恶自己。  
种种事翻上心头，带姬珩出京，被逼用催孕药，四年前那个雪与火里满是血的夜晚，上次草地里他居然还能对姬珩发情，像只野兽操了他。  
江放突然嘲讽，“我真贱。”狼骑没听见，只看他勒马，“你们，来跟我打一架。”  
狼骑面面相觑，都低下头。  
他笑出声来，“打都不敢跟我打？”  
终于有人小声说，“狼主，你有不痛快，我们也不敢犯上。”  
江放闭眼咬牙，直到齿间有血味。他才若无其事一笑，鞭马冲出。  
狼骑拼命跟上，却几乎跟不上，百里后他放慢速度，狼骑才跟上，离他最近的气喘，“狼主……”  
“说。”  
那狼骑说，“州丞那儿要是问起……”  
江放截断，“让他见我。”

营帐内，江放刚换上轻便衣袍，卢道匀在外叫，“君侯有吩咐？”  
他有三分不信七分客套。  
江放语气平平，“我刚和姬瑷撕破脸，因为我和姬珩结盟。”  
卢道匀眼前一黑，脚下站不稳。  
江放扯袖子，“想撞墙吧，我也想。”  
卢道匀朝帐外大喊，“刀呢！给我刀！”  
江放道，“剁屌没用，你这回得剁我屁股。”  
他看卢道匀，又补充道，“而且我是被迫。”  
卢道匀气急败坏，“君侯大人！看看你自己，他姬珩怎么强迫得了你！”  
仅论武力，姬珩确实强迫不了他。江放说，“他怀了我的种。”  
卢州丞又是一震。  
江放看他，“我也怀了他的种。”

五个月后。  
庆军攻进韩州，韩州守军不堪一击，可魏军也在打韩州。  
江放对着舆图眯眼，“早知道我就该宰了程必泰。”  
程必泰就是那魏州侯公子，魏侯死后他奔回魏州。  
江放以为这王孙公子顶多让火烧得旺点，魏州四分五裂，他收拢不起。没想到程必泰两个月之内就拉出军队，打着要说法的旗号誓师入京。  
有他第一个举反旗，天下就乱了。  
卢道匀这回也在军中参赞军务，忖道你不就是低估了程必泰，所以看人家坐大心里不痛快吗。  
他挪开舆图，把碗往桌案上一摆，“喝药。”  
江放慢吞吞端起，还没喝，一个卫长进来，江放趁势起身，“战况如何！”  
那卫长忙偷看卢道匀，低声下气，“还在僵持……”  
“你们仗是怎么打的！”他佯装震怒，掀起营帐出去，小腹微微现形。  
卫长心里叫苦，被卢道匀冷冷看着，忙道，“州丞大人，我立刻送过去！”端起那碗安胎药，追着江放往外跑。

时正日暮，这座城池被围十日，江放跑出来原本是为逃安胎药，此时却皱眉，“停下！”  
跟随他的两个卫长举臂，所有人立即勒马，只余风声。  
风声里隐隐传来鸡鸣牛羊嘶。  
先前江放只是装怒，现下扫视下属，却是真怒。  
卫长的冷汗倏然落下，慌得翻身下马，“狼主，我们错了……但真不知是哪里错……”  
江放打断他，“听见杀鸡宰羊了？”  
围城十日，粮草紧张，为何突然杀鸡宰羊？  
在场狼骑心里都是一跳：这意味着城内要犒劳勇士，做必死搏杀！

十三卫中年龄最长的当即道，“属下失察，请先把军棍记上，攻破这座城，再来领罚。”  
小孟急道，“奉命侦察的是我，狼主，罚我！不关大哥的事！”  
正在此时，一个狼骑飞奔而来，“狼主，楚州来信！”  
江放眼皮一跳，接过那信展开，绢帛上两个大字：琬琰。  
姬珩的笔迹，琬字下注了生辰和一个“女”字。  
他替这两个孩子取了名字，琬与琰。琬琰都是圭，琬圭圆润，寓意“德”，诸侯有德，天子赐下琬圭。  
琰圭尖锐，诸侯有不义者，天子就让使者持琰圭征讨。  
他还真是半点不藏着要做天子的心思。  
可一算姬琬的生辰，就在三天以前，七个月出生，怎么会早产？  
江放将那块绢帛胡乱揣进怀里，冲卫长伸手，“拿来。”  
卫长愣了一愣，将药碗送上，里面也就剩半碗。  
江放仰头喝掉，扫眼小孟，“二十军棍，立刻打。他比你大，本就该为你担责。”  
又看向老大，“三十军棍，今夜攻下此城后打，你们全给我看着，谁敢放水，让我知道，打双倍。”  
众人都答，“是！”  
江放道，“我去一趟楚州。”

二十一

他奔驰三日，肚里毕竟有块肉，到楚州还是多花了半天。  
他既厌恶自己在意，又无法不在意。进州侯府，几乎要问引路侍女，姬珩如何？  
明知再过片刻就能见到，却连片刻都等不得。  
侍女带他更衣，换衣漱洗之后才去卧室，他心头就是一跳，日上三竿，若是起得来床，姬珩不会还留在卧房。  
到门打开，侍女退下，他在门口站了片刻，方才进门。  
房内备着暖炉和冰盘，好容易调到不冷不热，不干不湿，姬珩披散头发，靠在床榻上。  
他往昔肤色是养尊处优的白，现下竟有些苍白。

江放在他身边坐下，“怎么会这样。”  
姬珩仍是含笑的样子，“催孕怀上，孕中中毒，又兼劳思过度。”  
他说得轻松，实际上回楚州不久就见血，一面处理公务，一面卧床保养，还是羊水早破，脐带脱垂，若不立刻生，只怕会勒死胎儿。  
旁人不敢下决定，只有他痛得满身冷汗，拍板下令，要司药开催产药强行催生。早产遇上难产，险些出血过多。  
他就是不说，江放也知道其中凶险。他直接去揭姬珩被子，却被姬珩按住手腕，手指还有些凉。  
“别看。”  
江放道，“你怕？”  
姬珩又是一笑，慢慢说，“血淋淋的，怕你看了倒胃口。”

江放只觉心被捏住，手放开，却听门外有侍女轻声问，姬珩道，“进来。”  
乳母模样的女子抱着襁褓入内，江放屏住呼吸，姬珩说，“见见我和你的长女。”  
襁褓里一团又红又皱的婴儿，就像没有长毛的幼猫。眼睛闭着，胸膛起伏，一呼一吸都有些费力。  
江放第一次试着抱她，却只觉得又轻又软，比一只手大不了多少。  
他用口型说，“阿琬。”  
这样小的孩子，要是在一般人家，怎么养得活？  
就算生做他和姬珩的女儿，十个人百个人每日每夜看护照顾，也太难了。  
他不敢久抱，这孩子像是蛋壳雕的，江放将她放回乳母怀中。

姬珩让侍女带乳母退下，却似对他的心思了如指掌，平静道，“只要她想活，我就不会让她死。”  
他说得出，江放也知道他做得到。他没有别的话说，懒得开口，姬珩却放缓语气，“阿琰怎么样？”  
江放道，“大夫说也是女孩。”  
他肚子不大，若是站着，衣袍宽松，一时看不出肚里有个孩子。  
精神气色好，可见没什么反应，孩子也不闹人。  
姬珩的手覆在他小腹上，或许真是血缘天性，腹中竟在此时胎动，有什么轻轻踹了姬珩的手。  
这个孩子十分健康，常常踢打翻身，胎动不罕见。最初江放感觉到胎动，话说半截就断。后来习惯了，就不放在心上。  
此时听姬珩笑，“看来阿琰会撒娇。”  
场景莫名生出一种荒诞，这么对坐闲话，说说女儿，温存得不像诸侯，倒像寻常人家，恩爱夫妻。  
江放无心与他说这些，“接下来你要怎么做。”  
姬珩却有些疲倦了，眼角细纹还是带笑的模样，看着他说，“先陪我睡一会儿。”

江放不答不动，听姬珩呼吸渐渐平缓。  
他俯下身去接近他的脸，清醒时能遮掩，睡着遮不住，眼下淡淡的青，眼尾的纹路跟上次比，深得像是被锋利的刀划过。  
姬珩这段日子没休息好，可他怎么能在我面前这样安睡？  
他看了许久，扯下靴子上床，躺在姬珩身边。  
他没有看见，姬珩的笑容深了几分。

自上次一别，两边都是事连着事，劳心劳力。  
江放奔驰数日，更是疲惫，再睁眼时已经日暮。  
梦里是初见姬珩，此时醒来还有些恍惚。姬珩的手缓缓抚着他的背，一下又一下，如在抚慰，幽深的眼中无限温柔。  
就是因为他这样，我才梦见最开始。没有背叛，没有痛苦。第一次见他，无非是被个好看的人睡了，自尊受损。但后来回想，自尊受损的痛与后事相比，只是被弓弦割裂手指。  
江放起身，姬珩收回手。  
江放嗤一声，置身事外，像在谈论别人的事，“杀我，你有没有后悔过？”  
姬珩反问，“后悔没杀成？”他的脸与江放近在咫尺，四目相对，笑了一笑，“你到底在不平什么？”  
江放僵住，掌握成拳，握紧松开又握紧。  
他脸上线条深刻，此时已露出几分嗜血。姬珩却道，“当时的你不明白，现在的你还不明白？你和我是一种人，换你是我，难道你不下手？”  
他最初见江放就有预感，上策是杀，杀不得才笼络。可这小狼崽崭露锋芒，他却先一次两次求婚。  
如果他和姬珩当时的处境互换，他是诸侯之首，姬珩二十出头，刚刚得到楚州，他也会逼姬珩嫁给他。  
江放口气平平，“如果你是我，你会嫁？”  
姬珩蓦地一笑，“我不会像你说五年，五年足够你兵强马壮，说了五年，就是把你的野心明明白白告诉我。如果我是你，我立刻就嫁，不止嫁，我还会替你生孩子，等你彻底安心，我再找机会杀你。”  
姬珩始终比他狠。  
江放指甲掐进掌心，咬肌绷紧，“够了。”  
他早就不是当年的他，当年的他不会为利益和姬珩这样在一起，不会做他做了的许多事。  
当他变得像姬珩，回过头才发现，原来那晚，姬珩早就杀了他，杀了那个过去的天真的自己。  
姬珩望着他，眼角带笑，在他耳边一字一句地说，“我从不后悔。江放，过去的你和我不合适，没了就没了。留不住的东西，我从来不惋惜。”

江放盯着他，面庞上显出残酷，他咧嘴一笑，“姬珩……”  
下一刹那，单手扼住姬珩颈项。  
姬珩胸膛遭到重击，呼吸立时受阻，只听耳边江放笑着说，“你真以为我不会杀你？”  
他反扣江放手臂，脸色涨得青紫，真要窒息江放才松手，扯起他的头发，漫不经心拍了拍他脸颊，“恭喜你，赌得对。”  
新鲜空气涌入胸肺，姬珩呛咳起来，眼仍闭着。  
江放想起什么，看了看手掌，搓动两指，又在鼻下一嗅，“楚侯出奶了？”  
姬珩不打算哺乳，早产后直接喝了停奶的药。但药见效没那么快，几天下来总会积攒一些奶水。  
这下被江放扯开衣服，里衣下右边乳尖浸出乳汁，乳头紧贴中衣，胸前湿了手指大小的一块，湿布料下越发透出下面乳头的殷红。  
原本平坦宽阔的胸膛，乳头下微微鼓起。  
江放连中衣掐紧他流奶的乳头揉弄，他肤色白，胸上顿时红了一片，涨奶哪里经得起粗暴对待。  
江放对他忍耐的闷哼听而不闻，低声笑，“刚生完孩子，跟个破烂似的，下面不能操，胸就骚出汁了。”

二十二

江放掐住他右侧乳头，玩到深红的乳头上乳孔张开，先挤出的乳汁淡黄，后来才转白。等到弄够了，姬珩胸上淋漓的都是一道道奶水印子。  
他胸膛起伏，呼吸已乱，疼得身体绷紧，却克制不发出呻吟。  
江放在他右胸上再挤一把，姬珩手指抓住床褥，乳孔里只能流出可怜的一点点残余。  
被揉过挤过的那一侧已经空了，胸膛恢复平坦，可指痕是红的，乳尖红肿，乳头更是大了些。另一侧还涨着奶隆起。  
江放手掌上都是他的乳汁，“才这么点，孩子都奶不饱。”  
他居高临下，捏起姬珩的下巴，“你说你有什么用？”又低头看姬珩涨着的左胸，故意舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，讥诮说，“也就伺候你男人喝几口了。”  
姬珩发丝散乱，竟还勉强维持镇定，“阿琬都没喝过。”  
江放一把抓住他的胸肉，眼看他受痛，这才按住他的后腰，“老子怀着你的种，喝你几口奶怎么了？”  
不待姬珩说话就一口咬住乳头，尖锐的牙齿割在脆弱的乳粒上，牙齿衔那颗乳头拖拉，奇异的痛楚就像皮肉被扯裂开，姬珩紧紧闭眼，汗水都要渗出。  
被江放大口大口吸出奶水，身体才放软，却反手按住江放的后脑，挺胸方便他吸吮。

姬珩早产，又喝过停奶的药，乳汁不多，江放后颈滚动，也就喝个四五口，就再吸不出什么。  
他吐出湿漉漉的乳头，嘴上沾着奶。他又用手抹了一把姬珩的胸，往自己胯下摸去，早在刚才吸奶时，那东西就抵着姬珩的大腿硬了。  
江放握住自己怒张的性器，把奶水涂在上面，“挺着胸骚成这样，下面的嘴不能用，给我用上面的嘴好好舔。”  
姬珩衣衫凌乱，胸前都是口水牙印和奶水，额上细细的汗，眼角发红，从未如此狼狈，却仍一笑。他握住江放的阴茎，看了看他的小腹，掂量着手里那条东西，缓缓对江放说，“在阿琰出生前，给我宰了程必泰。”  
江放俯视他，又拍他的脸，诚心诚意地问，“你也配跟我开条件？”这话说完，扯起姬珩，让他的头对着勃起的性器。  
那条阴茎上沾着乳汁和精液的气味，姬珩主动撑起身，张嘴含住。  
他年近不惑，难得有不擅长的事，一开始生疏。但被人这么服侍过，含上片刻就想到该怎样做。  
他惯于掌握主控，扣住江放的腰，深深含入，竭力进得更深，却也只能进到一半就顶得干呕。  
姬珩皱眉闭眼，正要退出，没看见江放好整以暇，突然笑出点狰狞。  
他按着姬珩，性器捅入咽喉。姬珩紧贴江放，喉头一阵一阵顶入还可以忍受，可插得太深，口鼻无法呼吸，手指陷进江放腰背肌肉。  
直到精液完整射进喉道，阴茎抽出，他身后一松，按着喉咙倒在床上，呛咳不止。  
江放高潮之后，看他面色涨红，嘴边又是磨破，又是口水，咳得眼角带上水光。  
发泄后本该浑身暖热舒畅，但看着姬珩，胸中又冷硬下来。他哂笑一声，穿上衣服，毫不留恋地出门。

出门就问人要马，打个呼哨，酒足饭饱的狼骑立即警觉，不到片刻就整装待发。  
小孟挨了军棍也跟着来，背后火辣辣的痛，正要张嘴，被一个沉稳持重些的卫长一掐，忍住了，待江放翻身上马，才一跺脚，“狼主，休息一晚吧！”  
江放扫他们一笑，“你们没休息够？”  
这一笑在跟惯他的人眼里是动怒的前兆，卫长忙拉着小孟后退，小孟却反而焦急上前，低声说，“我们没事，狼主，你肚里还有……”  
他话没说完，江放鞭马驰出。他此番骑的是那匹黑马，从来少挨鞭子，这么猛然被狠狠一鞭，声音炸响，马就愤怒狂奔。  
那卫长立即上马喝道，“还不跟上！”  
小孟手忙脚乱，爬上马连鞭几下，还是落到最后。

江放后腰后背几处隐隐作痛，姬珩手劲不小，更何况险些窒息。  
一个险些窒息的成年男人。江放毫不怀疑，腰背上不出两天，姬珩手按过的地方就要青紫斑驳。  
这样也好，既然每次见他，再恨都要发情，不如多痛一些，长长记性。  
他腹中猛地动起来，胎儿动得剧烈，像是十分不满。江放勒马减速，按了按腹部，哈了一声，“连你也向着他？”

待到狼骑赶上，江放放慢行速，回到庆州，衣服都不换，和衣一头睡下。  
卢道匀见他眼下发青，嘴唇动动，倒是难得心软，带人出到帐外，拉住一个疲惫的狼骑，算算日子，“君侯只在楚侯府里留了一夜？”  
那人挠头叹气，心道要是留了一夜就好了。下午到的，傍晚就走，其余时间全耗在路上。  
卢道匀见他不答，也猜到答案，掉头就叫人去煎安胎药。  
待他没好气地端安胎药进营帐，日头西斜，江放应该睡过一觉了。  
掀帘却见，江放举着烛台站在舆图与沙盘前，听见动静头也不抬，“你来得正好。”  
卢道匀一看烛台，蜡烛烧得短短的，厚厚一截烛泪，气不打一处来，江放肯定没休息多久。  
他把安胎药一放，“喝药！”  
江放却没接话，反而吩咐，“现在就去找乳母。还有，三个月内，我要攻克魏州。”  
卢道匀一愣，江放还有三个多月到产期，此时开始找乳母是应该的，这时节兵荒马乱，孩子生下来难道要自己带？不说江放不会带，就是他也不会带。  
可三个月内攻克魏州……  
江放哂一声，敲敲舆图，“我把她生下来前弄不到魏州，生完就更别想了。”  
卢道匀看向舆图，眼皮连着跳，江放在舆图上标注了魏军动向，他这才看出，魏军竟有意与吴军连成一片，只不过被楚军截断！  
江放说，“难怪姬珩要我宰程必泰，放他跟吴侯结盟，以后还真不一定收拾得了他。”  
他见了姬珩，就担心自己也生得不顺，万一失血过多，昏迷过去，等到身体养好，战机早就贻误。  
卢道匀心思数转，“可现在调头攻魏，别的不说，就是钱粮都……”  
江放嗤笑，“钱粮问楚军要！楚州有钱，他摆平吴侯，要我收拾程必泰，还自带粮草？”

二十三

当夜，狼骑三卫受命，夜袭魏州。  
骑兵善于奔驰，是中原兵士远不能及的。狼骑更常夜间行路，魏州守军凌晨正睡得酣畅，忽听城外马蹄声如雷，一夜之间，仿佛满山满谷骑兵从天而降，受了惊吓，自然失去先机。  
头半个月，狼骑兵分三路，势如闪电，奇袭魏州。依仗重骑冲破城门，甚至有三日攻克五座城池的捷报。  
待到进入魏州腹地，程必泰也回到魏州。魏州多山地，骑兵施展不开，一时之间陷入僵局。  
好在庆军及时补上，抽回骑兵，以士卒为主力，骑兵助攻，又连胜几场。  
此时正是一月底，天寒地冻。中原战得如火如荼，楚军拖住吴军，又要防北戎进犯。江放则一面守韩州，一面攻魏。

魏州由曲江分开，曲江后的江城是最后一道关隘。庆军攻占江北，建立江北大营。  
传信的骑兵冲入江北大营，勒马时马蹄都在打滑。他情急之下，不待马站稳，跳下马背，落在雪中，爬起来便冲入营帐，“卫长，州丞的信！”  
小孟立刻接过，跑着递给第一卫卫长，眼巴巴看他展开读完，“老大，州丞说什么？”  
老大看完发愣，一屁股坐下，环顾几个同袍，把信递出去。  
不待别人拿来传阅，小孟仗着手臂长，一把抢过来看，有人撸袖子骂道，“这都抢！小十三你找揍！”上来打人，小孟向后一摊，大叫一声，“啊！完了！”把剩下第九卫卫长吓了一跳。  
小孟心有戚戚，“州丞说，三月前，要是夺不下江城打不过江，他拦不住狼主过来。要是狼主过来，他也跟着过来，到时候挨个踢咱们屁股！”  
卢道匀这州丞兼管钱粮，哪个卫长见他不发慌。好在州丞虽唠叨了点，但是从不动手打人。这次说要上脚踹，可见真气急败坏。  
州丞气急败坏，说明狼主此时不好，可又拦不住。他的心腹部下都知道，冬日里旧伤易发，加上月份大了。  
小孟蹦起来，“老大，我请战！”  
老大看着舆图，正烦得不行，怒道，“毛头小子少添乱！”  
小孟嘀咕，“狼主都不嫌我小，你嫌。”  
旁人都在憋笑。  
却见小孟盯着舆图，搂住老大，如此这般献策。老大半信半疑，倒是老九说了句，“大哥，依我看，可以让十三试试。”

数日后，魏军江城驻军的斥候打探到，骑兵耗费巨大，辎重难以运输，庆军将撤回骑兵。  
这批骑兵与北戎十分相似，所以撤退之前，将劫掠周围防守空虚的城池。  
斥候继续打探，对岸骑兵确实一日比一日少，只余下几百人。  
而就在这天夜里，周围一座城池的士兵冒死前来江城求援，道是庆军眼看就要破城而入，屠杀抢劫。公子是魏州公子，不是江城公子，难道只固守江城，坐视其他城池被毁吗？  
程必泰年轻气盛，亲自率部出击，渡过结冰的曲江才知是庆军陷阱，那些求援的士兵都是庆军伪装。  
他立即大呼，“渡江撤退！”  
魏军且战且退，庆军由小孟带骑兵追击，却是大喜。  
庆州骑兵习惯严寒，马儿更是踏惯冰雪，渡过结冰的江面迅疾无比，眼看就能围杀魏军，要是万一——生擒程必泰，天大的功勋仿佛伸出手就能抓住。  
偏在此时，异变突生。结冰的江面裂开，马嘶人仰，狼骑顿时大乱。  
北戎人要等江河结冰才入侵中原，因为北戎人畏水。狼骑中人也多有畏水的，现下纷纷掉进冰水里，还怎么追击。  
小孟咬牙切齿，马前蹄踩上岸，只道大不了我一个人紧咬程必泰不放，杀了他，魏军自然溃败！  
却在此时，被程必泰反手一马槊掷出，一股巨大的力气撞到胸口，把他从刚上岸的马背上撞进江水中，呼吸全是血腥味。  
而魏军精神大振，在岸上高呼，“天意！天意！冰层融化，天助公子！”

消息不出两天传回。  
“——天意？”  
卢道匀赶紧侧头，及时避过砸得四分五裂的药碗。  
江放怒极反笑，哈哈了两声，声音略嘶哑，“我还没敢自夸有天意，毛还没长齐就自夸上了！”  
他毕竟有旧伤，主帐里炭火烧得叫人站不住，常人进去坐一会儿就一身的汗。江放汗发不出来，人却被烤得通红。  
卢道匀站在帐口，江放嗤了片刻，才问，“小孟救回来了？”  
小孟年纪最小，兄弟们都宠他，江放偏爱他，就连卢州丞都护着他。  
这回他出的点子让程必泰多了个“天意”宣扬，卢道匀该把他说惨点，免得江放责罚。  
可转念一想，江放这七个月了，说得太惨，万一惊着他出个好歹。  
卢道匀答，“掉进江里，被拖上岸，又是冻又是溺水，捂了两天，刚醒过来。把他哥哥们吓得不轻。”  
江放不多说，“后天动身。”  
卢道匀看了眼他的肚子，却也知道他为何必须去。三月一过，冰雪消融不说，雨季到来，庆军地形不熟，气候更不熟，必然吃亏。  
战局为重，卢道匀也就不劝，出帐嘱咐了亲信，又把人叫回来，“备上马车。”  
那人想想，小声道，“州丞，有马车君侯也不愿坐呀。”  
卢道匀心中不安，甩开那阵惴惴，只说，“少罗嗦，有备无患！”

二十四

二月下旬，庆侯亲至江北大营。  
守候迎接的部下众多，远看是一辆马车，而不是他率先纵马而来，几个知道他肚里还揣着货的心腹这才松了口气，再看向下车的州丞大人，一个个都感激涕零了。  
卢道匀哼一声，冷眼瞪他们。  
他启程前不安越来越浓，难得强硬一次，死死把怀胎七月还当骑马是小意思的庆侯按在马车上，大有你敢上马我就抹脖子的架式。  
没想到江放上车，倒头就睡，醒来只顾吃喝拉撒，一路睡到江北。  
到了地方，马一停，车一定，他立刻警醒睁眼，目光锐利，扫过周围才放松，顷刻之间坐起身，弯腰下车。  
从身后看不出，可从正面看，只要脱了外衣，腹部明显隆起。  
卢道匀说，“万幸是冬天，否则你要这样进大营？”  
江放走进辕门，“怎么不行？看看名将画像，都得身高八尺，腰阔十围。”  
第一卫卫长听他与卢道匀说话，琢磨着狼主不像大发雷霆，赶紧跟前跟后，挽起帐帘，展开舆图。  
江放看过舆图，皱眉道，“哪看得见城里？”  
老大忙不迭带他去高处，江北大营旁一座小山，远远俯瞰江城。  
江放脸色渐沉，老大小心观察他神色，冷风割面，汗水却滑到鼻尖。  
十三个卫长里他当惯了大哥，这时干咽两下，就要主动扛事，“狼主，都是我的错……”  
江放截断，“小孟在哪。”  
老大一愣，低声说，“小十三被拉上来以后心里怎么都过不去，这几天蹲在江边，翻来覆去想那冰面怎么就裂了。”

小孟在江岸上抱膝坐着，木叶萧萧，天寒地冻。  
他捡块石头，向江上掷去，冰面裂后不到半天又结实冻上，那石子敲出沉闷声响。  
就在响声同时，身后传来脚步声。  
小孟敏捷转头，看清来人，赶紧爬起身，却低着头盯靴尖，“狼主，你罚我吧。”  
他眼下乌青，眼睛肿着，脸颊上还带伤。不仅他如此，狼骑其他人那一战后几夜难眠，面色憔悴。老大胡茬都冒出，攻城不力，在这冬天急得嘴角起泡。  
江放问，“知道败了是什么滋味？”  
小孟咬牙，狼骑从未败过，最多是敌军闭城不出，把兄弟们耗得心烦。但只要两军交战，最差也是残胜，何曾败得这样窝囊。  
他鼻孔吸气，一张小脸绷得死紧。无法承认狼骑败了。  
江放厉声，“抬头！”  
小孟一激灵，挺起胸膛，眼眶却红了。  
他红着眼，“要是我……设伏之前，试过冰面到底有多厚……”  
江放脸色不见丝毫好转，“我最失望的不是这点。”  
小孟呆呆地看着他，江放眯眼看向城池方向，“你错就错在放出庆军劫掠的消息，引起百姓恐慌，却不能一战克敌。如今江城内百姓都以为破城后难逃蹂躏屠杀，我今天从高处望，城中妇人孩童都在犒劳守城魏军。不管程必泰有没有天意，是你送了他一份人心！众志成城，军民一心。二十日内，江城是一座铁城。”

小孟猛地用衣袖擦一把脸，咬紧嘴唇，紧闭眼皮，可眼泪止不住流满面颊。  
他又用力擦拭，胸中有一股郁气，又气又恨，气的是自己，恨的也是自己。  
他终于承认狼骑败了，哽咽着硬声说，“狼主，我再也不想败了……我宁愿死，也不要再败！”  
这次出师不利，唯一的好处就是让年轻气盛的狼骑们知道什么是败。不知败，怎么能取胜。  
江放不罚他们，就是因为人人自责，多罚无益。如今知耻后勇，宁死也不愿再败，胜算便有了。  
直到此刻，江放神情才缓和一点。  
“屁大的事，哭什么。”  
小孟闻言心安，可眼前泪水模糊，越擦越多。  
江放懒得看他哭，转身道，“哭够了自己滚回去休息。”  
背后的人大声答，“是！”

江放朝大营走，先前他让其余人等着，两个卫长听见最小的弟弟痛哭，都心中焦灼，不住地探头望。  
听见江放一声“去吧”，拔足飞奔去察看。  
卢道匀和他走回大帐，轻轻说，“决定了以后把狼骑交给小孟？”  
江放对他挑挑眉毛。  
他不可能一辈子冲锋陷阵，最多十年后，要在狼骑中挑出一个能掌握大局的人托付。  
十三个卫长各有优劣，明眼人都看得出，江放最看重小孟灵活多变，胆大骁勇，这几年有战事总点上他。  
这一回的败绩看出他还欠磨练，江放注视舆图，重新定策。  
江城城墙既高且坚，以石灰、粘土、细沙砌成，墙色发白，又称白城。纵使用钢锥刺墙，也难刺入墙中。  
强攻不下，只能稳扎稳打。江放调派人马，攻陷周围几座魏州城池，使江城成为粮草断绝的孤城。  
与此同时，又令人在城外建造工事，命一半庆军堆积土山。  
魏军在墙头用弓箭阻挠，可箭矢有限，架不住土山一日日涨高。二十天后，已经能被城内百姓看见，庆军的土山每日早晚都在向上长，一天比一天更接近城墙高度。城内不由得人心惶惶。  
庆军江北大营却是人人心安，早春时节，冰雪消融，草木抽枝，就连卢道匀也觉得松快，胸中记挂的最大一件事，就是江放产期将近，再过上五六日，随时可能生产。

二十五

这回土山由小孟监工，他从打桩到材料一一过问，食宿都在工事上。  
土山逐渐迫近城墙，庆军在土山上以冲车撞城，魏军不断加固城墙，又用木栏增高城墙阻挡。  
待小孟再来回报，土山高度距城墙只有丈余。只要再过一两天，就能借土山攻入城中。  
小孟脸上都是灰痕汗痕，却双目熠熠，早就按捺不住，“狼主，让我带人做前锋！”  
老大啐他，“净想好事，你的人灰头土脸灰耗子似的，魏军一看这种前锋，先就士气大振。”  
小孟压根不理他，缠着江放，“狼主，我一定第一个冲进城主府！听说城主府里好东西可多……”  
老九不禁一笑，老大更是大乐，“狼主，小十三向你讨赏，想娶媳妇了！就是那个马贩的女儿，她爹要小十三有本事拿个黄金铸的马头提亲——”  
小孟怒道，“我二十了，想娶媳妇有什么错！”冲上去就揍，两个人打成一团。  
卢道匀咳了一声，老九马上把他们拽开。  
江放笑，“行啊，谁第一个冲进城主府，金银财物，搬得动多少我就准他拿多少。”  
小孟眼睛一亮，“要是我能搬座金山……”  
老大泼冷水，“那也要有金山给你搬！”  
江放道，“那就赐你座金山，让你风风光光娶媳妇。”  
小孟一跺脚，“多谢狼主！”转身大步出帐。

却是这一日傍晚，突降大雨。魏州从未在四月降暴雨，雨水落得昏天暗地，土山上两军的攻防都无以为继，只得暂且偃旗息鼓。  
雨水连续三日，三日后，江放到曲江察看，卢道匀劝阻不下，唯有和他去。  
夜色动摇，豪雨把拉车的马匹浇得湿透，卢道匀一路不安，像坐在火上，却不知这煎心的火哪里来的。  
他带了一堆公文要看，可字都像浮在纸上，受不了，按住侧额一下下揉着。若是江放生产出事，兵败如山，上万人身家性命都在他身上！  
偏偏那个人还不以为然！  
卢道匀心中混乱，却听江放说，“别慌。”  
卢道匀恨恨，“君侯大人，我怎么能不慌？”  
却见江放近乎无赖地笑，马车里烛光晃动，他竟没看出江放笑里有不对。  
只听见霹雳在耳边炸响，“那我再说一次，别慌。去找产婆来，我羊水破了。”

卢道匀惊得要从马车上掉下去，他尚未婚娶，听过女人生孩子，也偶尔听过男人生孩子，可没见过女人生孩子，更别说男人生孩子。  
这事与女人生产比到底是更容易，还是更艰难，连个谱都没有。  
他大怒大惊，来不及想，身体已跳下马车，改骑上马，带人往营帐方向奔。心乱如麻，竟连雨停了都没发现。

江放揭开下摆，听外间雨停，扬眉扯出笑。  
暴雨第一日他就觉得离分娩不远，没想到又往后拖了两天。  
这雨下得邪门，他担心曲江涨水，去看过才定下心。本想抓紧赶回大营再生，没想到中途发作，还真是由不得人。  
小卢没见过这阵势，已经慌了，江放让他去找产婆，把他支开。  
两个多月前还考虑过是否能生得顺利，可到见真章的一刻，他不信他会跟姬珩一样难产，心中竟毫无惧怕。

半个时辰后，卢道匀在夜幕里冲到马车边，身上潮的半是雨停前打湿衣物的水滴，半是赶出的汗。  
还未接近马车，先听见一阵婴儿啼哭，哭声清脆，他将马一勒，心回到肚子里，吊着的气舒出，四肢逐渐回暖。  
驾车的狼骑守在车旁，见他就叫，“州丞大人。”  
他点头，在车外说，“产婆来了。”  
那产婆被送上车，处理善后，不多时抱起婴孩。  
江放浑身汗水，虽然疲惫，但也了却一件大事。  
他这回生育没遭什么罪，叫了声，“喂！”  
正要把卢道匀招过来炫耀他生得快，女儿还健康，你这操心都是白操心，却听远处一阵马蹄声，一队狼骑狂奔而来。  
第九卫卫长几乎像滚落下马，及时稳住，嗓子却已嘶哑。  
他奔上前，发不出声，闭上眼定神，叫道，“州丞……狼主……”  
卢道匀勉强问，“什么事？”  
老九看看半开门的马车，哑声说，“地陷了，土山倒塌……小十三，没了……”  
毫无预兆，毫无前例，三天大雨，江水没有决堤，地面却下陷，土山倾倒，对庆军简直是天降的灾劫。  
一阵死一般的寂静，婴儿又哭起来，老九抬头，产婆怀里竟抱着个刚落地的孩子。  
马车里有人坐起身，“走。”  
驾车的骑士一时反应不过来，江放又喝道，“还不走！去土山，我要看看，这是什么天意！”

马车一路开到城外，江放下车，前几步还有些虚浮。  
他背上身上都是汗，夜幕下眺望土山。土山上有几处火把照明，靠城墙一角，下面的地塌陷，整座土山倒在城墙上，把城墙砸裂一个口子。  
无妄之灾从天而降，土山上建造工事的士卒好的摔落，坏的被掩埋。  
江放环顾众人，老九低声说，“土山倒了，我们措手不及。程必泰看准机会，亲自带人杀出来占领土山……大哥又带人杀回去，杀红了眼……抢回土山，他非要把小十三挖出来……”  
江城墙头，魏军虽被赶回去，但士气高涨，齐声呼喊，“天佑魏州，天佑公子！”  
而城墙之下，几具尸身被挖掘出来。老大跪在残垣中，用尽全身力气，抱住小孟。  
那个最小最受宠的卫长，被砸得头破血流。只有腰腹一块完整，头脸和双腿都血肉模糊。  
卢道匀偏过脸，无法再看。仅仅两个时辰，鲜活的年轻人怎么能成为冰冷尸首。  
狼骑中的兄弟有人举火把，有人跪在老大身边失声痛哭。  
老大扑到尸体上，老九蒙纲也跪下，扶住他，“大哥，狼主来了……”  
江放走近，借助火光，才看清他脸上都是搏杀中留下的血，沾着硝烟灰尘，死死抱住尸体的手也血淋淋的，血肉翻开，连指甲都看不到。  
江放在他面前停下，“起来。”  
老大听而不闻，仍抱着尸体。  
江放盯着他，“人已经死了，你打算抱到什么时候？”  
这一句如风雷迫来，老大身体一震，却还不放手。  
江放断喝，“给我拉开！”  
老九蒙纲手上用力，扶住老大手臂，低低劝道，“老大！”  
另有人也从命去拉，这三五个人都是同袍兄弟，这时节谁不是红着眼圈含着泪，也不敢下死手把老大撕开，一时半会竟奈何他不得。  
江放颈侧的青筋都要跳起，怒极反笑，劈手夺下身边狼骑的马鞭，对着老大抽下去。  
老大任他打，只护着小孟的尸体。  
蒙纲情急，泪水长流，“狼主息怒！大哥，不要惹狼主了，啊？”上手狠拉。  
卢道匀眼见难以收场，江放真会把他打死，怒道，“站着干看呢，还不拉人！”  
更远处的狼骑都上来拉老大，有人抱住小孟尸体，终于扯开，老大叫了一声，还要去够尸体，被江放一鞭抽到脸上，血泪立刻流下。  
他被拖开数尺，像陷入绝境的兽，长长哭号。  
江放一字一句道，“将士死沙场，古来如此。今天小孟死，明天别人死！都是同袍，都是兄弟。你受不了，现在就给我卸甲归田，滚回家娶妻生子！”  
他说完就走，老大打了个寒颤，终于找回一点神智，人还呆呆的，却不再挣扎。

二十六

蒙纲跟上来，“狼主，下一步怎么办？”  
他脸上泪水还在，但神色恢复。  
魏军此时情绪高涨，可细看情况，既没夺下土山，又不能得到粮草补给。程必泰打得算盘就是用冰裂地陷两次玄乎其玄狗屎运，煽动军心，弄得敌方溃乱。  
江放一瞬间露出暴戾，咧嘴笑，“天佑，我看这天佑不住他。”  
这一场比的就是谁能定谁会乱。  
他看着城墙，“两日后火葬狼骑死难者，第三日，从土山攻城。攻城前，我要那座城每个人都知道，献城投降，上下无罪。若是让我破城，百姓军士都有罪，唯独魏州公子程必泰。我对他十分敬仰，必奉为上宾，不伤他及他家眷亲友分毫。”  
卢道匀走来正听见程必泰那一句，背后一寒，这真是诛心之策。  
蒙纲先不解，略一思忖想通，行礼道，“是！”  
军民皆知再抵抗会有后果，而程必泰不会死，他的家眷亲友不会死，他们还怎么会听这个人号令，为他出生入死守城？  
蒙纲去后，卢道匀要他先坐下休息，江放说，“我一坐下就起不来了。”  
庆军不能没有他，他不能休息，多劝无用。两人便站着谈事，卢道匀说，“只怕火葬时老大又要受不了。”  
江放道，“那就打到他不发疯为止。”  
有些话人人都懂，讲是讲不通的，动起手来打一顿，反倒打得通。  
狼骑征战太顺，胜多败少。败在战场上，被敌人所杀还好，死得这样窝囊这样不明不白，是头一回。  
卢道匀揉了揉额头，“也好笑，我总以为他们都大了，刚才突然想起，老大也才二十三……”  
他们这些卫长排位从一到十三，但年龄差得不远，从老大到小孟，也就差个三岁。  
卢道匀没听见江放答话，这才又想到，我们又多大，满打满算，也就三十而立。  
江放不愿坐，想来更不愿睡。卢道匀问，“今夜去做攻城的策划？”  
江放看向远处新搭的一个帐篷，尸身都停在那里，“我去守一晚。”  
也算是给他们守灵。  
卢道匀点头，“我陪你去。”  
两人分别换衣，走到帐篷中，人影被烛火映在幕布上。  
都是同袍，可十指连心尚且分长短，人总有偏爱，小孟是兄弟们的偏爱，江放的偏爱，就连卢道匀，都不由自主偏他几分。  
他们都以为这孩子会功成名就，留名史册，没想到他的故事还未展开就已结束。  
卢道匀与江放在帐篷中站到凌晨，卢道匀腿都僵了，迈出步子踱了几步。  
江放仍一动不动。  
江放眼前是初见小孟那天，狼骑征兵，十五岁以上才可报名。  
瘦瘦小小的男孩抱着木桩不撒手，非要吼叫，“我年龄够了！真的够了！”  
天将大亮，明日是个晴天。卢道匀听见江放如同说服自己，喃喃重复了一遍，“将士死沙场，古来如此。”

只要江放在，庆军军心就散不了。  
再加上敌方粮草告急，民心军心终于动摇。  
除非再出一个天意，否则败局已定。  
天晴无雨，庆军架柴点火，火葬同袍。  
汉家除了笃信佛教的，都是土葬。混血以及边境居民，受北戎风俗影响，倒是更常火葬。  
烈火滚滚，吞噬了尸体。老大知道江放替小孟守过一夜，在熊熊烟火前又抹了几把泪，但没有再扑上去阻止。  
庆军修整半日，次日攻城。  
一连做了许久准备，真攻城的一刻，人马待发，无数张熟悉的面孔上都带着悲痛与愤怒，江放只说一句，“去吧。”  
庆军如猛兽出闸，潮水般涌上土山。  
卢道匀看了看，“你不跟去？”  
江放道，“我跟你打赌，不到半天，程必泰出城请降。”

不出江放所料，半日后，战火停歇，蒙纲报道，“狼主，程必泰遣人求降。”  
江放准许，那人回去报信，再过半个时辰，城门大开，魏州公子率城主官吏白衣出降。  
民心易变，城中探子回报，民众得知抵抗下场惨烈，便围住城主府，迫使程必泰求降。  
程必泰也知，粮草断，土山在，人心又一盘散沙，迟早城破。众目睽睽之下，他与其穿上平民衣物逃走，还不如主动献城，表现仁义英勇，搏个好名声，谅庆侯有言在先，也不敢杀他。  
庆军接管城防，清点归降的官吏百姓人数。  
程必泰被带领进入大帐。  
人在屋檐下，魏州公子先行晚辈见长辈的礼，“去年八月一别，君侯别来无恙。”  
营帐内比外间昏暗些许，可就在昏暗之中，也能看见魏州公子年约弱冠，身材高挑，面目俊美。  
江放懒懒说，“我无恙，就是世侄你，难以无恙了。”  
程必泰可以跪地求饶，但他心念一转，只道在庆侯这样的人面前，装是没用的，不如以真面目示人。  
程必泰反道，“小侄不觉得自己有错。”他看眼江放神情，才低声说，“两军对阵，各尽所能罢了。若君侯与我易地而处，只怕会做得更绝。”  
江放道，“你说得没错。”  
程必泰放松下来，他收集过庆侯江放的资料，猜出他早已与楚侯私下结盟，否则哪里能开城门开得如此爽快。  
他不知江放与姬珩间的种种恩怨，也不知江放刚刚生下一个孩子。  
程必泰道，“君侯攻魏，楚侯攻吴，魏吴两州分别攻克以后，庆楚之争难以避免。我愿为君侯效劳。”  
江放倒似来了几分兴致，“怎么效劳？”  
程必泰看着他，咬牙俯首，“君侯怎么能安心，我便能怎么效劳。听闻君侯尚未娶，我的胞妹今年十六，愿献与君侯为妾。”  
江放笑出声，“这就卖妹妹了。”  
程必泰道，“我愿归顺君侯，我的妹妹难道能找到更好的归宿？”  
江放站起身来，走到他身前，低头看他，“要是我不喜欢女人？”  
程必泰脸色一白，听出他言下之意，立即答，“那也……听凭君侯吩咐。”  
江放大笑，多少年后，时移世易，他竟处在姬珩当年的角色。  
程必泰听他笑声，只觉此人喜怒不定，可惧可怖。  
却见江放微微俯身，那张英俊深刻的面孔靠近，看着他说，“你有点像我。”  
程必泰还来不及喜，江放起身向营帐外走，随口吩咐，“勒死吧。”

卢道匀遣人处理归降事宜，回到大营，见江放站在营外吹风。  
早春时节，风是软的。营帐的阴影恰好笼了他半身进去。  
再走近些，营帐内传出微不可闻的嘶声，卢道匀下意识要看，却听江放说，“别看。你心软。”  
营帐内，一个狼骑拿着白绫勒死魏州公子。双臂筋脉贲张，那具身体软倒，才松开手，将白绫向上抛，系好了做个自缢的模样。  
江放道，“他有那么点像我。”  
卢道匀只见他眯着眼，半明半暗，眼中透出几分嗜血。一瞬间竟极熟悉，也极陌生。  
听江放说下去，“我这样的人，世上有一个就已经太多。”  
布置过自缢便要带人来看，卢道匀吸口气，正在心里谋划。  
想了想叹气，“你还是该留他几天再杀。”  
江放嗤笑，“成王败寇，遮掩过去就行了。说他为保军民，献城投敌，对不起父亲，大义凛然自缢。再给他写写旌表，建座忠义祠。他会收拢人心，我就给他立个牌坊……”声音越来越疲倦。  
到这一步大事已了，他一边说一边走向床榻，再听不到声音，已睡着了。  
卢道匀摇摇头，走出帐，抓住一个狼骑，“不要打扰狼主，让他好好休息。”见那狼骑要去，又吩咐，“要乳母好好照顾少主。医官要什么药材，找个人记了进城拿，提前备点补药。”

二十七

江放这一睡足睡了两天。  
江城一破，庆军长驱直入，夺取魏州再无阻碍。  
他醒来时，只见床榻上昏暗，外间透出光，不知是早晨还是午后。全身都是累过以后一觉醒来的疲倦，四肢犹如灌铅。  
他一醒来，身边有人声响动，不多时，乳母抱来一个襁褓，襁褓里一团熟睡的婴孩，发出安定的呼吸声。  
与她姐姐相比，这孩子大一些，没那么红，也没那么皱。闭眼张嘴，鼻子塌眼皮浅，一付没长开的模样，五官看不出像谁。  
卢道匀听见声响入内，就见当爹的两手捧起女儿细看，小婴儿被乳母喂饱才放到江放身边，在襁褓里睡不够，眼睛都不睁开。  
卢道匀问，“你端着她干什么？”  
江放这才发现，他这分明是端个小猫小狗的姿势，答了句，“不知道。”  
看了看小女儿，才说，“她叫姬琰，小名……”  
眼前闪过小孟当时的话，进入城主府，有金山也赏给他。  
这个孩子真是在金山上出生，江放对这不解世事，酣睡不醒的婴孩说，“阿尔泰。”  
黄金的山。卢道匀细究其中意味，莫名觉得合适。  
乳母来抱走孩子，卢道匀示意人端来补品汤药，江放看这情形，也不啰嗦，仰头就喝。  
卢道匀才说，“楚州来过信，你一直不回。你睡过去那两天，我告诉楚州，已经生了，一切平安。”  
江放点头，“还有什么？”  
卢道匀说，“程必泰死了，吴侯再没吴魏联盟的指望，楚军兵临城下，吴侯没有理由不降楚。”  
江放道，“不远了，吴侯归顺，姬珩就会来。”

半月后，楚军在吴魏交界驻扎。  
阿琬才五个多月，不适宜长途出行，仍留在楚州。  
两日后，庆军护送马车到来。车停下，江放下车，看见姬珩，便随姬珩往主帐走。  
阿尔泰出生已经一个月有余，他的状况显然比姬珩产后一个月好，江放说，“我的州丞用兵变要挟我，不让我骑马。”  
姬珩道，“如果是我，不会让你下床。”  
江放嗤一声，从腰间抽出一个锦囊扔出。姬珩接住拆开，神色变得柔和。  
锦囊里是一簇细软的黑发。  
江放说，“阿尔泰的胎毛。”  
落地三十多天的婴儿，再健康也禁不起奔波。  
姬珩微微抬眉，“阿尔泰？”  
江放不以为然，“意思是金山。我在魏州捞了一笔。”  
竟是纪念发了财，姬珩笑笑，“阿琰还好？”  
江放看他一眼，“怎么不好，活蹦乱跳，不像阿琬，生下来像个小猫崽。”  
姬珩道，“阿琬也很好。”  
江放又是一嗤，“你带着，当然好。”  
说完才觉出，这话几分嘲讽，几分挑衅，可他自己也辨不出其中是什么含义，什么意味。  
他怔住，眉头紧皱。反倒是姬珩对他一笑，“你又好不好？”  
江放再上前一步，近到与姬珩鼻息相闻，姬珩在他瞳孔里看见浮躁的兽性，他抓住姬珩前襟，“少废话，操我。”

每次见姬珩都会发情，不如直奔主题。  
姬珩把他的手拉下，又扶住他的背，“急什么？”  
他把江放带上床，单手解他的腰带，在他耳边说，“想挨操，也要让我看看你现在能不能被操。”

江放扯开衣襟，胸膛袒露出来。两块胸肌饱满鼓胀，可乳头却不像出过奶。  
他到八个月都没有乳汁，生产后被悲报一激，惊恸之下三天没有安眠休息，饮食无定。之后又连睡两天，醒来才被逼着吃补品调养。  
没滋没味吃了近二十天，动身前胸开始发胀。江放倒是想过，至少自己喂一次，可那时候乳汁太少，试两次不成功，阿尔泰又有乳母喂着，他就彻底不试，喝了停奶的药。  
可药后还要等两天，胸上一按就疼，此时被姬珩看见，江放不耐烦，“别碰。弄不出来。”  
姬珩听若不闻，起身吩咐。不多时，侍女送热水与手巾。  
江放半支起身，带着怀疑。却见姬珩浸湿棉巾，微微拧干，把热巾搭在他胸上。  
湿热触到皮肤，浮起一阵胀痛，可过上一会儿，胀痛缓解，江放吁出一口气，紧绷的咬肌松开。  
他抬头看姬珩，眼里划过尖锐的光，针锋相对，“有必要、这么温柔？”  
他上赶着挨操，就是想痛，想发泄。  
姬珩的眼睛望着他，幽深深邃，眼尾带着笑，反问道，“我什么时候对你不温柔过？”  
江放无话可说，至少在床上，姬珩从未对他不温柔。  
他一分神，姬珩已经握住他的胸。热敷过几次，整块胸肌都是热的，姬珩手指也被水浸热，修长的手指透出点红。  
他指缝夹住乳尖，仔细看过，才下力气挤压。江放上身一颤，乳汁滴出，沾湿姬珩的手指。  
一旦乳汁挤出一点，后面就好弄了。挤完一侧，江放胸上都是乳汁，由最初的淡黄转白。  
姬珩看着自己手上的乳汁，“这不就弄出来了。”  
之前挤不出，是江放自己耐不下性子，别人又不敢为他做这样的事。  
姬珩慢慢把他另一侧乳汁也挤出，江放看懂了，嫌他动手太小心，握住胸一掐。  
一股乳汁射到姬珩脸上，量不大，却也射得他下半张脸上水光闪烁，乳汁沿着下巴往下滴。  
江放盯着他看，满不在乎，“一时失手。”  
姬珩朝他微笑，手指抹了下巴上的乳汁，涂到江放唇上，然后吻下去。

二十八

江放尝到自己乳汁的味道，姬珩半点不恼，“就那么喜欢射我脸上？”  
上一回是精液，这一回是奶水。  
江放靠在床上，“是啊，我见到你的脸就发情。”张开大腿，让姬珩看清他下身半勃起的性器。  
他的胸被挤干，胸膛上都是奶水，大腿强健，阴茎顶泌出前液，主动抬起一条腿，让姬珩看到后面。  
还有些肿，在能做与不能做之间。姬珩用手裹着脂膏探入，甬道仍充血，里面的肉壁颜色更红，但确实没什么裂伤。  
他们面对面，身体贴合，姬珩指腹按压，“用手做不行？”  
足有十个月没做，江放被他弄得身体一颤，“进来。”  
明知他想痛，想被弄伤，姬珩做得格外细致。用大量脂膏扩张，江放要骑上去自己吞入，却被他制住。只能背躺在床上，任姬珩插入。  
待到完全进入，江放早就浸出一身汗。  
他体内比以往都热，还在恢复，要过一两个月才能像从前那样紧，甬道柔软，融化的脂膏滑腻，恰到好处地套着姬珩的阴茎。  
他想被狠狠操，可姬珩始终记得他尚未完全复原，插得虽然深，却动得缓慢。  
江放的汗细密地一层层渗出，体内犹如在拉锯。以往用这姿势，腿总能抬起用力。这回膝盖被姬珩压住，大腿支撑不起，腿肌与臀不好发力，什么都做不了，只能任姬珩操。  
他忍不住咬牙，“你……”  
却被姬珩俯身在脸颊吻了吻，下身进得更深，逼出一声呻吟。  
姬珩纵容地在他耳边说，“小母狼真乖。”  
江放下身绷紧，相连处感觉更清晰。  
汗水滴进眼里，他叫出声来。胸上被压迫，挤出残留的几滴乳汁。而姬珩的手抚到下身，从勃起的性器到被塞满的交合处，轻轻刮动溢出融化的脂膏。  
姬珩笑起来，“又湿又软……上面还在滴奶，小母狼发情了。”  
江放抱住他，高潮时咬住他肩膀。  
姬珩也闭着眼，蹙起眉头，眼球颤动，还是顾及江放的身体，勉强不留在他体内，及时抽出射在他大腿上。  
那处一时合不上，又在高潮后收缩，里面的油膏都流了出来。  
江放躺了一躺，看向姬珩肩膀。万幸没有咬裂皮肤，只留下一圈明显牙印。  
他不知该说什么，姬珩休息一阵，披衣起身，重新拧了手巾，擦去江放胸前半干的乳汁，又说，“张腿。”  
这回连下身精液都拭擦干净，姬珩放开手巾，才看江放躺在床上，盯着他看。  
姬珩躺上床，拉起薄被盖上江放肩膀，“睡觉。”  
江放问，“为什么？”  
为什么如此柔情温存，体贴入微。  
姬珩俯首看他，休养几个月，精神比上次江放见他时好得多。此时光影迷蒙，他的眉眼与江放记忆中初见之时，竟似没有半分差异。  
江放一阵恍惚，眼睛被姬珩的手盖住。他带着笑意，却不容拒绝地说，“睡吧，睡醒了我告诉你。”  
那双手修长白皙，带着写字练剑的薄茧，江放神智不愿意，可身体沉溺，全身温暖干爽，他被姬珩抚慰，陷入睡眠。

醒来时在薄被里，靠在另一具温热躯体上。  
他靠着姬珩胸膛，姬珩搂着他的腰，手指埋在他发间，理顺他的头发。  
见到江放醒来，他放开手，“你睡了三个时辰。”  
营帐里点着灯，已到夜间。床外的几案上放着饭食，江放吃下去，又就着汤水吃了避子丸。  
吃完就将中衣一解，对姬珩要求，言简意赅，“帮我。”  
他不是饿醒，反倒是三个时辰，又积了奶水，被胀醒的。  
看胸涨起来的样子，比先前好上许多，停奶药渐渐见效。  
他明明可以自己做，但姬珩在，不用白不用。  
姬珩看看他的胸，仍是好脾气，又替他处理一回。乳汁流了满手，他在江放胸上多揉几下，被什么热的东西顶到，他眉峰微抬，江放的性器又翘起头来。  
姬珩笑着握住，“这么要不够？”  
江放懒懒看了一眼胯下，朝他挺腰，“是啊，解决吧。”  
他的东西就像他的人，深红色粗长挺直的肉刃。江放以为姬珩会用手给他做，没想到姬珩把他的阴茎卡在虎口，撸了两下，望向江放。  
他在外永远姿态端正，仪表无瑕，唯有江放能见他衣衫不整，陷入情欲，甚至被粗暴折腾。  
姬珩看着他，眼角笑意渐浓，他年纪不轻，就更如醇酒般动人。  
下一刻，姬珩取了脂膏，涂在指上，向身下送去。江放迟了一步才明白他在做什么，我不能被操，姬珩就主动邀请我操他。  
他心跳一停，又猛地加快，看着姬珩跪在床上，修长手指被下摆遮掩，一下一下动作。  
姬珩眼睛半阖，到弄松了，也微微出汗。江放掀起他的下摆，刻意看他手指还含在体内，贴着他耳际说，“毕竟是生过孩子，骚起来了？”  
姬珩手上泛着油光，穴口也软了，被手指撑开。江放这么打量，又上手摸了一把，他忍住喘息，只抽出手指，握着江放的性器，慢慢坐下，把那条肉刃吞入体内。  
在吞的同时，稳住声音，“你不是……叫我荡妇……”  
他比江放更久没被操过，虽然经过扩张，可进入的过程还是漫长。甬道一寸寸被顶开，姬珩皱眉低喘，没看见江放眼中狂热一闪而过，喉结滚动。  
顷刻之间，他的腰被握紧，身体仍相连，那条阴茎抽出些许，狠狠撞回去。  
姬珩叫出声来，没几下就被撞得发丝散乱。江放火热的身体贴近他逼问，“为什么……”  
他直接掐着姬珩的髋骨，顶到深处，姬珩既想笑，反握住江放肩膀，“不为什么……对你好不行吗？”  
他说得从容，江放却停下。眼下汗水滑过，不是泪水，却如泪水。  
姬珩一笑，扶住他的肩，抬起下身又坐下，用身体套弄他的阴茎，“我从来……没有骗过你。”  
所以上一次，明知江放会痛苦愤怒，还是告诉他，自己从不曾后悔。  
柔情是真，杀机也是真。江放不言不动，姬珩在他身上起伏，拇指擦去他的汗水，与他四目相对，“你要恨，就恨我不是天子……要是我是天子，我会把你从小带在身边……到你十六七岁，身体长成，就睡了你……让你给我生几个孩子，再把你扔出去给我打仗……”  
江放喘息看他，“你还真……物尽其用……”  
姬珩笑道，“难道你愿意一辈子在深宫里？”  
有一刹那，江放想要姬珩说的那种人生。他是诸侯要争位，才会对自己下杀手。他若一开始就是天子，难道会像姬瑷，连皇位都坐不稳？  
从小在姬珩身边，被他宠爱，到了年龄就和他一起，生下孩子以后，还能被他放出去，一展抱负，做自己想做的事。  
但再动摇也就是一念之间，该发生的已经发生。江放下身插在姬珩体内，将要高潮，他带着残酷，一口咬在姬珩肩头，覆盖上次伤痕，血腥味弥漫开来。  
姬珩受痛，却仍揽住他。  
江放咬紧牙关，高潮时分，他整个世间仿佛只剩下姬珩，爱恨交织，难解难分。既是心中所爱，也是深仇死敌。

二十九

性事之后，他们身体相叠，汗水沾在彼此身上。  
姬珩肩头一点点血染红牙印，皮肤肿起。汗水也渗进刚咬破的伤口，姬珩缓过来抬身，让江放的性器滑出。  
那条东西虽然半软了，还裹在油膏里。姬珩身上带着情动的红，眼中含着湿润，明明肩头刺痛，依然抬起唇角，“还要我帮你擦？”  
江放看着他，披衣而起，去要水和伤药。  
待到水来，自己擦干净下身腻滑的油膏。  
姬珩也起身，却是先沐浴，再将药膏涂在肩头，他单手不好包扎，江放就在一旁看他，也没有要上前的意思。  
姬珩笑笑，裹好伤口，“杀程必泰，干得漂亮。”  
江放坐在床上，哂笑道，“是你教得好。”  
姬珩这才走到床边，弯腰看他的眼睛，“还在自欺？这可不是我教的，你本就是这样的人。”  
江放脸色铁青，却只是一瞬，下一刹那便朝姬珩咧嘴，“你知道你什么时候最不招人厌？你大着肚子怀崽的时候。你就该被锁在床上，一个一个给我生孩子。”

江放在楚营留了两日，第一日在床上，第二日订立盟约。  
他们早有约定，各自夺取中州以外的州，最后中州相会。这一次，将种种约定更细化。  
六月起，楚州与庆州分别向越州秦州宣战，这场诸侯混战的战火烧得更烈。  
九月，庆军已攻入秦州腹地，因地制宜，只留两卫狼骑，余下编入步兵车兵。  
庆军同时攻两城，职责分别交由第一卫卫长与第九卫卫长蒙纲。  
蒙纲攻洛城，攻城之前将攻城策交给江放看，兵力共分三批，江放按下战略图，“为什么不用俘虏？”  
蒙纲道，“俘虏伤残太多，让他们上场起不了作用，只是让他们白死罢了。”  
江放挥手让他去。  
两日后攻城，久攻不下。江放召蒙纲来，蒙纲入营就跪，“属下攻城不力。”  
江放却问，“你知道为什么攻城常用俘虏？”  
蒙纲一愣，江放用布巾擦刀，卢道匀心中有几分数，听江放说，“攻城先攻心，就是要先白死一批人，让守城士卒亲手对同胞拉弓放箭。要是危急存亡，必须立即攻破一城，不止俘虏，劫来妇孺老人当炮灰也是早就有的事。”  
蒙纲猛地抬头，“狼主——”  
江放扔开布巾，狭长直刀刀尖直指向他，“你不是觉得俘虏无用，而是心怀不忍。”  
那柄刀寒光刺眼，摧毛断发。蒙纲一时心乱，无话可说。  
江放收刀入鞘，“其他人出去。”  
众人纷纷散出，卢道匀等在帐外。一炷香功夫，就见蒙纲出来，对他简单一礼，向阵前去。  
走出没多久，江放也行出。  
卢道匀看着蒙纲道背影，“就是老九了？我还以为你至少会考虑老大。”  
江放随他看过去，“等到中原安定，十有八九，老大要卸甲归田。”  
卢道匀嘴唇动动，“说不定——”却又一顿，改道，“也好。”  
小孟一死，才看出老大原来是性情中人。反倒是蒙纲，平时毫不出挑，关键时刻，竟沉得住气。  
卢道匀摇头，问他，“和老九说了什么？”  
江放道，“就四个字，慈不掌兵。”  
卢道匀一叹，眼角见到一个狼骑跑来，“狼主，庆州边防急报！”  
江放神色一厉，“拿来！”  
他匆匆展开，脸色越变越差，可弹指间又变得喜怒难明，看不出心绪。  
江放把那密报递给卢道匀，卢道匀眼见心惊。  
上面写的竟是：北戎集结二十万兵马，趁中原乱，自楚州延州交界南下中原。

昔年的拔度王子已成为汗王，号高延罗可汗。  
这位可汗记得旧约，也忌惮江放，绕开庆州，选由楚州延州交界处入中原。  
江放心思急转，他选的路径是姬珩老家——他看准中原纷争，楚军攻打越州，楚州后方空虚，以骑兵二十万强压过去。  
卢道匀面色凝重，自得知北戎攻破边境，他第一个念头就是问江放，援不援楚？若要援，要不要……等姬珩死了再援？  
但他知道江放也在想同样的问题。  
此时袖手旁观，待姬珩死于北戎之手，楚军七零八落，这天下就要落入江放手中。  
可他与姬珩有两个孩子，其中一个还留在姬珩身边。  
要天下还是要骨肉？要情人还是要大权独揽？  
卢道匀想问却不能问，除江放以外，没人知道他与姬珩到底怎样，他想要姬珩死还是活。  
江放站在营帐边，半挽起营帐，脸笼在阴影里，半明半暗。他眼中似有刻骨仇恨，腰肌与嘴边的阴影又像野兽狰狞。  
他最终放下营帐，“传令下去，两日内集结。什么时候去楚州，等我命令。”

与此同时，留守楚州的驻军已退至云城。  
云城在楚州北部，相邻三州往来旅人都要留宿此地，地势险要。  
云城一破，不出三日，北戎就能兵临楚州都城，然后长驱直入，中原腹地只剩秦州灵关这最后一道防线。  
留守驻军在云城驻防，前方就是北戎大军。傍晚时分，调回的援军到来，城中守将心力交瘁，在城头一见，悲喜交加，泪水纵横。  
来的不仅有楚军攻秦州的主将尹广治，为首的竟是楚侯。  
姬珩没有乘马车，而是骑马，日夜兼程，一贯从容，此时也有疲惫之态。  
他带一行人下马，落地之时微微皱眉，彻夜骑行，双腿早就全无知觉，落地一会儿才能行走如常。  
云城守将莫唐泪水未干，踉跄出迎。本就是老将，这几日一城接一城的失守，一地接一地的沦丧，头发里苍苍灰白，竟看不到多少黑发了。  
莫唐嘶声拜倒，“末将对不起君侯。”  
姬珩抚了抚他的肩膀，北戎往昔犯境，不过是冬天数万人。这次夏末秋初，无声无息集结二十万骑兵。莫唐已经尽全力，但挽不住狂澜。  
姬珩面色平静，“本侯知道你的艰难。莫将军，你是否愿意为本侯做最后一件事？”  
莫唐一怔，眼眶里泪水滚落，取下佩刀，又把头盔放到膝前，“听凭君侯吩咐。”  
姬珩道，“借君头颅一用。”  
阵前斩将不吉，但非常之时，需行非常之事。失城弃地，让北戎入境三百里，论罪岂能不死。  
尹广治面露惊色，来不及发声，已见莫唐取下佩刀割断咽喉，血流如注，溅上姬珩衣衫。  
姬珩走上前，看他未合上的双眼，有人上前闭眼侧脸，不看这一幕，斩下他的头颅，以此示众，做背水一战。  
姬珩态度平常，“莫将军先走一步。云城不能有失，失城死罪。城破时诸君当死，本侯也陪诸君一同上路。”  
将领都是心中震动，尹广治低声劝，“即使云城失守，我们已经攻下越州，君侯也可以退守灵关……”  
姬珩一笑，一路风尘，儒雅如文人的表象消褪，智珠在握的悠然也逝去，露出底下的铁血。  
“本侯是楚侯，不能守土，怎么配为州侯？这一战，百姓应当撤退，士卒可以临阵逃脱，连诸君都可以逃命去，唯有本侯退不得。”  
尹广治低头无话，片刻又说，“君侯与庆侯结盟，庆侯是否会来援？毕竟……郡主……”  
他想说毕竟郡主是庆侯的骨肉，哪怕挟她逼庆侯出兵。  
姬珩看向暮色中的这座危城。  
他机关算尽，可江放援与不援，都在五五之间。他已经对阿琬做了安排，余下的就看江放自己。  
姬珩并未回答，只下令，“尹将军，固防吧。”

三十

庆军营帐内，江放半靠半坐。  
他不说话，底下的部将也没法出声。  
蒙纲入帐，禀道，“狼主，集结完毕。”  
江放这才起身，懒懒道，“集结了就等着吧。扬壑老头是不是跟过来了？”后一句问的卢道匀。

扬壑每次见他，都劝他多与汉人往来，多招纳汉人。老头一定反对与姬珩结盟，所以江放这阵子都绕着他走。  
果然，一露面，扬壑先问，“君侯为何与楚侯结盟？”  
江放看了看他，无心迂回，“与先生这几年来劝我多与汉臣来往一个道理。”他径直坐下，说，“我是混血，生在帝都。我身上流着汉人的血，但对汉人而言，我太北戎。除开边境三州，大周其他国土上的子民都是汉人，他们不想要我这样的皇帝。”  
扬壑急道，“君侯可以礼贤下士，接纳汉臣，从今起不再遵循北戎风俗——”  
百姓毕竟不能接触到他，只要他把这三州握在手里，进入中原腹地后强调自己的汉人血统，与汉人名士往来，淡化他的北戎血统……  
江放道，“但我不愿意。”  
他语气轻松，扬壑却似被狠狠一击。江放眯眼抬头，望向远处，“我以为我愿意，毕竟得势以后，叫人人都忘了我的北戎血，我才可能一个人坐天下。上次去朝见姬瑷，我不许任何人说北戎语，敢说就军棍伺候。但我后来却想，为什么？凭什么？他们每个人都出生在大周，在自己出生的土地上，说小时候学过的语言，就要挨军棍？”  
他哂笑，“我不想装汉人，就会被看作异族。异族要想做汉人的皇帝，我要杀多少人？建一个江姓王朝，要将天下汉人屠掉三分之一？”  
于是他选与姬珩结盟。姬珩恰与他相反，姬姓血脉，诸侯之首，不需要建立一个新王朝就能上位，只要兵临都城，朝臣十个人里至少有七个会奉他为天子。  
扬壑闻言黯然，拄杖垂首。他出生在庆州边地，等待一个混血的主公太久，如今却被江放说破。  
江放突然笑，“然而现在又有转机。我刚接到军报，北戎高延罗汗率骑兵二十万入境，此刻和姬珩僵持在云城。援不援楚，我知道我身边每个人在想什么。我的州丞拿不准我对姬珩究竟旧情了没了；老九猜我这两天就会援，在计算行程粮草；老大猜我不想援，为免姬珩威胁我，他八成已经盘算带多少人去楚州，先把姬珩给我生的女儿抢回来。我想知道，先生是我的司谏，自视为我的良心与准则，会怎么劝我？”

扬壑嘴唇紧抿成一道线，“君侯最终还需援楚，端看是早是迟。”  
江放抚摸佩刀刀柄，“哪怕做个样子，最后都要援。”  
姬珩年年北狩，大周子民念他的恩德，所以天子也不敢动他。此番北戎入侵，他亲临云城，一步不退，才能保中原不失。  
江放要是到最后都不去援，天下人看在眼里，他这庆侯就要人心尽失。  
不得不援，但能慢慢拖延，晚些援楚。有姬珩在，周朝子民不愿江放这么个血统不纯的异族上位，但要是没了姬珩，江放再凭盟约接手楚军，周朝子民再不愿，也没有诸侯能与江放匹敌。  
扬壑出生庆州，往昔也曾往各州游学。大周有百万混血子民，在边境三州还好，要是居于中原腹地，往往几代人之后，还是只能与混血通婚，被汉人视为异族。  
他早就盼望一位混血州侯，甚至一个混血的天子。可不管楚侯如何城府深沉，他此刻所做的，是守土安民的正事，是诸侯之首的担当。  
扬壑脸上的纹路越发深重，近乎苦涩，拜道，“出于大义，君侯应当速速援楚。”  
江放仿佛等他这句话，摩挲刀鞘，轻巧称赞，“先生果然正直高洁，本侯佩服。”  
扬壑沉声，“君侯……”  
江放已然起身，瞳孔中光芒锐利，像饥渴嗜血已久，终于露出利齿的狼。他笑着拍拍老者肩膀，附耳说，“实话告诉先生，我不要大义，我要姬珩的命——我看他几天死。”

扬壑全身悚然震动。  
江放大步流星走出帐，“老大过来。”  
老大早就候不住了，“狼主吩咐！”  
他把老大抓住，“点人去，把阿琬给我带回来！”  
老大精神一振，“是！”上马招人去。  
他走后，卢道匀看一眼江放，才道，“只怕姬珩早有准备，老大要想抢人，没那么容易。”  
江放嗤笑，“你放心，姬珩哪怕用阿琬威胁我，也不会真对阿琬下手。”  
卢道匀听他如是说，点了点头，“虎毒尚且不食子。”  
生死关头，要是食子有用，自己的骨肉姬珩也能亲手烹了。但江放眼前却是前一次，也是他唯一一次见到阿琬。姬珩曾说，“只要她不想死，我不会让她死”。  
虎毒可以食子，但姬珩答应过他的话，确实不曾不兑现。

老大点了二十个人，下午便离去。  
卢道匀私下问江放，带回姬琬需几日，江放道，“再顺利也至少五日。”  
谁料到不足两日，老大带着毫发无损的二十人，护一架马车回来。  
江放听闻远远纵马迎出，老大苦恼，“狼主……”  
还未说话，江放跳下马拉开车帘，马车内一个乳母模样的女子惶恐苍白，怀中抱着不足一岁的女婴。  
见江放眼睛只在孩子上，颤抖着将襁褓捧出，江放这才抱住，露出难得的笑，“阿琬，阿琬！”  
卢道匀等人这时才追上，纷纷下马，偷眼打量他的长女。  
应当比阿尔泰大四个月，也许出生身体不足，眼下看着仅大一两个月，养得白皙水嫩，头发乌黑。  
江放旁若无人地在她头顶亲了一下，将她放回乳母怀中，转对老大道，“干得好。”  
老大叹气，小心说，“狼主，少主……不是我们抢回来的。我们在路上遇见了乳母和楚军的人，楚军说，楚侯两日前就令他们护送乳母来我们庆州。”  
姬珩，把阿琬双手奉上？  
江放扫视乳母，她抱着孩子，瑟瑟发抖，从袖中取出一个信筒。  
江放扯来火漆看，竟是姬珩亲笔。  
锦帛上仅有八个字：  
扶立阿琬，幕后主政。  
要建立一个姓江的王朝，江放必须大开杀戒，他不愿大开杀戒。姬珩却给他指了一条路。  
扶立他与姬珩的孩子，阿琬姓姬，拥立襁褓中的她上位，自己就有了名义，理所当然代她主政。  
朝政的事，只要有个名义让朝臣下台，糊弄百姓，遮掩过去就行了。  
姬珩给他一条可以不救他，坐视他死的路。  
现下阿琬归庆，唯一挟制他的把柄姬珩都已交出。  
他看向襁褓中的长女，却蓦地看见，阿琬颈间坠着丝绳。将丝绳挑出，居然是一块小小的白玉，圆润饱满，细腻纯净，雕琢成一只趴伏的小狼。  
江放猛然放开勾丝绳的手，另一手握紧那绢帛，面色阴沉，嘲讽一笑，将绢帛撕毁。  
他道，“送乳母和阿琬回去，好好照顾。”  
翻身上马，老大一怔，叫道，“狼主！”  
蒙纲扬声道，“狼主打算暂不援楚？”  
江放充耳不闻，一扬鞭，直指他问，“你以为，姬珩能守多久？”  
楚军不是庆军，庆州贫瘠，可以倚仗的就是善战的传奇，庆军是被逼不得不传奇，屡建奇功才能震慑他人，安身立命。  
楚州在姬珩治下，富庶昌盛，楚军装备精良，将士勇毅，但在狼骑看来，中规中矩，稳健有余，奇绝不足。  
蒙纲衡量，“七天。”  
江放眼中带着恨意，恨极反笑，“那就十四天。九死一生，我看他是死是生。传令下去，十四天后援楚。”

三十一

援楚日期已定，庆军自蒙纲到以下都忙碌起来，江放却骤然不理事起来，连战报都不看。白日里竟在主帐睡了半日。  
卢道匀将新的战报放他桌案上，摇头道，“君侯，我不知道你究竟在想什么。”  
昔日朋友渐渐陌生。  
江放道，“你认识的那个江放会去援楚。”  
他仰头看着帐顶，“我想姬珩死。我做梦，梦到那一晚中伏，这一次梦不同，梦里我杀了他。要是我当时就杀了他该多好。”

十四日后，庆军启程援楚。  
楚军已将北戎阻挡在云城外近二十日，这一日凌晨，一个骑兵在北戎驻地外张弓搭箭，那箭射在大旗上，箭身系着书信。  
那庆州骑兵以北戎语道，“庆州侯交与高延罗汗！”  
信中内容便是庆州侯江放邀高延罗汗拔度云城外四十里，干桥一会。  
干桥下是干水，为渭水支流，水流不宽，水面上横着一座可容四马并行的木桥。  
拔度率近卫武士前来，就见江放与他隔河相望，不带卫兵，驱马上桥。  
他的坐骑是一匹赤马，走到桥中停下。拔度示意左右不要跟随，也独自上桥，与江放骑在马上对峙。  
九月秋高，秋风肃杀，又是战时，双方都带烟尘烽火气。  
江放用北戎语问，“你猜我带了多少人来援？”  
他身后仅有二十余个狼骑，不知大军隐匿在何处，拔度道，“庆军主力想必都来了。”  
江放漫不经心，“我倾家荡产，谁叫你与我对上。”  
拔度不悦，“我没有攻打庆州。”  
江放大笑，“我即庆州，我在哪，庆州就在哪！当下庆州就在云城！”  
拔度眼里更深沉，“既然没办法谈，那就战场上见。”  
江放嗤道，“你真要与我战场上见？要是和你开战，你猜我第一件事是什么——你的长子是我们立约那一年，你的神子生的吧？”  
拔度立即领悟，暗含怒意，“你！”  
北戎重神明，重传说，重誓言，得神子者统一各部落。拔度在娶得神子，得到子嗣后被许多部落推举为汗王。江放言下之意是，神子曾被他所劫，他大可以放出神子曾落入他手中的消息，引人怀疑神子的子嗣，拔度的长子，是他江放的种。  
江放道，“虽然时间紧迫，但这种事真要做，一盏茶功夫就够了。”  
拔度此来中原，除了带自己亲信的部下，还有其他部落的人。江放若这么宣扬，拔度自己的部下不会动摇，但其他部落……  
拔度明知他故意激怒自己，尽量冷静，却听江放缓缓道，“而且你这次不能与我为敌，我祭祀过神山。”  
拔度脸色终于变了，是不是真正的北戎人不纯看血统，而看行为。神山高耸入云，只能攀岩登上，岩壁一路上多鹰巢，凶险无比。登上神山以自己的鲜血祭祀过，就是最正统的北戎人，有资格被推选为汗王。  
江放盯着他说，“我刚建立狼骑时曾带他们入北戎历练，你们许多部落见过我们，只知道我们到了北戎，却不知道我们有多深入。我带着他们去过神山，用我的血祭祀狼神。我和你一样，是可以做汗王的北戎人，在狼神面前，你与我等同于香火兄弟。要征讨香火兄弟，你必须在神山下祝祷过。”  
没有任何一个有北戎血的人会用神山说谎，所有孩子摇篮里听到的第一个故事就是我们死后去哪里。他们会火化，无论洒在哪里，都会被风带回神山。骨灰回到神山，才是真正的安息。  
如果冒犯神山，违背誓言，就会受到神山诅咒。子嗣也被神山诅咒，痛苦不幸将被世世代代传递下去，人死后会被压在神山下受永恒的折磨。  
拔度不怀疑庆州侯有能力穿越北戎抵达神山下，也不怀疑他有能力攀上神山。  
他用力吞咽，能否让祭司告知所有人，血统不纯即使祭祀了神山也没有资格被推举为汗王，不算香火兄弟。  
江放道，“北戎与汉人不同，我们不计较输赢，赢了不高兴，输了也不丧气，只要能抢到东西就是好的。你们入楚地三百里，抢到的牲畜财宝也不少。我不想与香火兄弟开战，你若撤退，我另给你布匹金银。”  
拔度尚在思索，突听得有人叫，“大汗！”  
一个北戎武士打马上桥，在他耳边低报。  
拔度神色愈发镇定，江放却知必有大事，他阵脚乱了才要显得这般镇定。  
江放笑道，“别罗嗦了，你退不退！说句准话，你们能拿东西回家，我懒得陪你们耗！”  
拔度定睛看他，庆军来援他就知胜算降低，庆州侯竟祭祀过神山，他更无法开战，如今后方又……能订下和约拿点好处，才不枉来这一趟。  
“好。”  
江放抽刀割裂手掌，血流于桥上，拔度也咬牙割裂手掌起誓。  
他高喝一声，“走！”带着北戎武士离去。  
江放这才随手撕一块布，握住止血。  
老大骑马上来，已是满头冷汗，“狼主，好险……”  
庆军有辎重，根本没到楚州。江放带着数千人连续奔波两昼夜，故布疑阵蒙过北戎斥候和高延罗汗。  
江放闭眼，老大还在大着胆子问，“狼主，你和高延罗说了什么？”  
江放道，“闭嘴。”  
老大挠头，却不知江放此刻心中翻天覆地。  
他没有祭祀过神山。  
他爬上神山，却最终没有祭祀。他不认为他是纯正的北戎人，又怎么能说服自己去祭祀。  
明知有诅咒，还是用神山撒谎，只为救姬珩。

三十二

江放策马城下，楚军斥候早在关注北戎动向。姬珩就在城上，遥遥望见为首赤马上的人，看不清脸孔，但从骑姿举止，再远也认得出是江放本人。  
姬珩微微一笑，吩咐，“开城门，迎接庆侯。”  
封闭近月的云城大门从内打开，江放停也不停，纵马入内，见姬珩不带左右人等，慢慢走向他。  
已到暮色四合，残阳如血，这座孤城更是硝烟痕迹累累。  
姬珩也薄甲佩剑，有一刹那，江放看见近十年前北狩时的姬珩，也是甲胄加身，威仪赫赫。只是不像今日，守了二十日，他衣袖上带着一处火箭灼燎的烟痕，江放看见他的本色，这个人看似从容儒雅，实则铁血强腕，心如铁石。  
江放骑在马上，“拔度撤兵，你做了什么？”  
姬珩一笑，看看江放马前的平地，“没什么。想听就下来。”  
江放本就打算下马，翻身落地。姬珩道，“我联络了义利汗和狄人。”  
北戎本就是大大小小部落群，分为上下两部，拔度这高延罗汗是被下部大多数部落推举的，上部四五个部落推举了另一位汗王，号称义利汗。  
北戎以外，还有狄人。义利汗和狄人都是拔度忌惮的对象，他带部族中青壮男人到大周劫掠，最怕的就是被端老巢。  
今日他匆匆离去，十有八九是义利或者狄人有动向。若江放没来，他还能狠心猛攻云城，搏一把速战速决。但江放一来，援军已至，北戎人只计较利益得失，再进攻危大于利，他自然果断撤退。  
江放一哂，“你就算准义利和狄人会如你所愿？”  
姬珩却看着他笑，“狼有肉怎么能不吃？仇人势弱，这仇怎么能不报？”  
他料到江放会报仇，江放知道他料到自己会报仇。  
他送阿琬，不是真当自己要死，所以托孤。他把江放的骨肉送还给他，再给他指一条拥立幼女，大权独揽的明路，是要让江放没有任何把柄，不受任何挟制。  
你不受任何挟制，仍会来救我。那时江放再没有任何借口，没有人没有事逼他，不是时局所迫，他来救姬珩，只能因为他不能看姬珩死。  
江放盯着他，一字一字慢慢道，“我真想你死。”  
等十四天，他真的盼着姬珩死。  
一个人仿佛被撕裂成两半，一半要姬珩死，杀意浓烈，因为他知道，若是十四天内姬珩不死，另外半个自己就会不顾一切救他。  
甚至为他亵渎神山，遭受诅咒，死后受万世之苦。  
我竟为他做到这个地步。  
发生这么多，在这些事后，他依然不能让姬珩死。姬珩逼他承认，即使再恨，他仍爱他。  
姬珩道，“我知道。”他看着江放，五官深邃，轮廓分明的一张脸，眼下有淡淡乌青，“日夜兼程，赶过来花了多久，三天还是两天？”  
江放咧嘴嘲讽一笑，眼里还是翻腾的恨意。  
他最恨的早就不是姬珩，而是自己。恨自己为什么还爱他。

姬珩不以为忤，江放不动，他就去握江放的手。  
还未握到就知不对，将他手展开，看见掌中那道止了血又被挣破的伤，血肉淋淋。  
刀口清晰，越靠内越深，是江放自己划伤，必然是与高延罗定下合约，起的血誓。  
姬珩似不赞同，“怎么划这样深。”握住江放手腕，令人送药，带他回房，替他清理伤口，上药包扎。  
他右手一直抬不高，包扎时也是左手多施力。刚才在外面，满天暮色如血，映得他脸上如带了些血色，此刻却显出苍白。  
江放懒得管，到他包扎完才说，“你右臂受伤。“  
姬珩一笑，“流矢所伤，正中右肩。”  
哪有这么准的流矢，分明是朝他来的。江放表情写着，你上了前线。  
姬珩本要起身，此时仍坐下，对他道，“不亲冒箭矢，张弓射伤敌将，怎么守得住二十日？”  
江放毫不吃惊他能张弓放箭，裸裎相对不知几回，姬珩身高肩宽，双臂修长有力。  
他能想到姬珩怎样取弓拉弦，射中敌将，也被对方垂死一箭所伤，血染衣衫。  
环顾室内，却又见桌案上墨池里墨水未干，姬珩了然，“我左手也能写字。”  
江放道，“楚侯真无所不能。”  
姬珩微带笑意，“我无所不能，你当我处处不肯失态，过分虚伪。我要是对你虚弱，你又会当我是苦肉计。”  
理永远在他那边，江放不再多说。  
门外有人报，“君侯，杨宽求见。”  
姬珩让他进来，便有人开门，一个与江放年龄相仿的将领上报，“此次伤亡人数已点算清楚。”  
姬珩望着江放，态度平常，又似千言万语，都在纵容的一笑里，“你的两百钱。”  
相隔太多年，最后一次北狩，有一晚雪花纷扬，他和姬珩麾下一个千夫长比角抵摔跤，把对方连着三回摔进雪堆，摔到对方认输服软，才拍拍身上的雪，大摇大摆走了。  
杨宽汗颜，“当时……末将真不知是庆州侯。实在冒犯，还请恕罪。”  
江放当年故意没穿甲胄，凭服饰只能看出他是庆军的人，看不出品级，换来一场酣畅淋漓的比试。  
若是当时，那千夫长知道了他的身份，对他拱手请罪，他肯定搭上对方的肩膀，大笑说你不知道我是庆侯还被我揍了，有什么罪？下次我们再比试，你也要出尽全力，玩得痛快才好。  
但如今他只说，“无妨。”  
杨宽退下，姬珩踱近他。  
江放等了十四天，却最终救了。连夜兼程，不惜代价。无论他那十四天里多想自己死，有这一救，便足够今后携手三十年。  
姬珩神色温柔，像许多年前那样，凝视江放，将那张桀骜英俊的脸收入眼中，然后展臂拥住他，左臂用力，把一动不动的人紧入怀中。  
他的怀抱温热，心跳平稳。江放听见他说，“和我一起入中州吧。”

三十三

十月，楚庆两军会和，向中州而去。  
姬珩守云城，抵御北戎，其余州侯静观其变，到现在庆军来援，北戎撤退，人心齐归，姬珩俨然有天下共主之势。  
四个月间，所到之城，官吏守将不是敬服姬珩，就是慑于江放传说中数十骑逼退高延罗汗的威名，纷纷献土称臣。  
两军长驱直入中州，待冬日到来，已经驻军帝都外。  
帝都处南方，冬日阴雨连绵，下雪也是雨雪交缠。江放久不在这里过冬，第一次发现儿时故乡的冬如此难捱。  
他骑马去望都城，卢道匀问，“要是姬瑷困兽犹斗，我们和楚军，难道要攻都城吗？”  
城墙以内，是一百五十余年的繁华，大周一百五十余年的太平梦。姬珩绝不会让都城陷入战火。  
江放道，“我不会打，他也不想打。”  
眼见卢道匀怅然抿唇，江放缓和语气，“你放心，城门开时，我会立刻让人保护宁国。”

陈兵三日，朝臣里已经有人写《劝逊帝位书》，请姬瑷逊位，姬瑷气急败坏，但回天乏术。  
十日后，许多重臣都暗地里投向姬珩。城中百姓起事，禁卫军内也有半数人参与，强开城门，朝臣顺理成章拥立姬珩。

姬珩与江放同时入城，江放骑在马上，在城门下抬头。  
近几次出入都城，每次身份不同，心境不同。他眯眼问，“你打算怎么处理姬瑷。”  
姬珩一笑，轻轻拍马，走到江放之前，留下一句，“他下场如何，看你，不看我。”  
姬珩去大殿，江放调转马头。  
朝臣都弃姬瑷而去，姬瑷把自己关在太庙。  
太庙被庆军包围，柏树间都是持刀戟的将士。卢道匀听闻宁国在宫中，江放让他见宁国去。他带着心腹走向太庙，示意蒙纲守在外面。

姬瑷一身白衣，散发赤足，跪在列祖列宗前，唯有从他小时就服侍照料他的冯内监冯虚陪跪在身后。  
白衣与散发赤足都是罪人的打扮，他知道大势已去，江山易主已成定局。这一脉的传承到他全毁，被旁支的姬珩夺去，他是不肖子孙。  
江放甲胄外披着斗篷，今日是阴冷雨雪天气，斗篷下摆早已淋湿。  
姬瑷听见甲胄碰撞声，知是江放，怒喝道，“乱臣贼子，戎人野种，你不配来这里！”  
他跪得太久，起身膝盖酸软，一个踉跄，眼睛布满血丝。  
姬瑷头上是一幅幅画像，一个个先帝。江放突然笑出声，然后恣意大笑。  
姬瑷一怔，只觉恐怖漫上后背，眼前人纵情的笑中带着狠厉，犹如恶鬼一般。  
江放一步步走向他，“我不配？哈哈哈，也是，你不知道。姬珩给我生了孩子，我也给他生了孩子，我是周天子的丈夫，下一个周天子的生父。我还不配进这破庙？”  
大周的血脉竟混入了戎人的血？野种要继承皇位？  
姬瑷眼中几乎要溢出血，他狂怒，早知道……早知道，他怎么可能不搏到最后！  
他朝江放扑去，冯内监哭叫，“陛下！”  
姬瑷想咬江放，却被一把挥开，撞到额角，人倒在地上，鲜血涔涔。  
江放走到他身边，蹲下按住他的颈脖，冯内监连忙起身相救，“庆侯……庆侯好歹念及当年的情份！”却被江放挡住，再近不得一寸。  
江放扼住他的颈，“我从不觉得你有什么好，哪怕你一早脱光了求我操我都不会操。”  
他说完松手，任姬瑷咳呛，居高临下看着他，全是赢家的游刃有余，“姬珩会和朝臣议你的过错，废你为安乐君，划一个山头圈养你一辈子。我告诉你我会做什么，我会做主准你的妃嫔和你和离，找和你有仇，和你最不睦的人看守你，你猜他们会怎么日复一日羞辱你？”  
他说完起身向外走，没走出几步，姬瑷挣扎起身，一头撞上墙，冯虚声嘶气竭，江放停都不停。  
杀一国之君，不可加刑，不可刀斧，首选无非毒酒白绫。  
江放看来姬瑷不配，逼得他撞死或撞个半死也就是了。  
他走到外间，天气湿冷，旧伤处隐隐作痛。  
过了片刻，冯虚脚下虚浮地走出，是内监们一贯躬身趋步低头的模样。  
冯虚道，“陛下……薨了。”  
虽称陛下，用的不是“崩”而是“薨”。  
江放说，“我少时曾蒙冯内监几次照拂，谁对我好我记得。我会赠你荣衔，重重赏赐，准你过继嗣子。”  
冯虚双膝跪地，只道，“老奴别无所求，只求能为陛下料理后事，看顾坟陵。”  
他头发花白，老泪纵横，叩首下去。  
江放答，“好。”  
冯虚垂泪，“谢庆侯开恩。”  
姬瑷幼时任性，对身边内监宫人不好，对乳母也不好，可旁人却总对他好。直到此时都是这样。  
江放大步迈出，留蒙纲善后，出太庙上马，这才朝大殿去。

一路卫兵簇拥，声势浩大。  
到大殿外，卢道匀匆匆骑马赶来。江放见他神色焦急却欢喜，想来宁国已经安全了。  
江放道，“什么事。”  
他要下马入殿，殿内讨论今后朝廷大事，每个人的名分和权力，卢道匀不多耽搁，飞速说，“宁国她说，她也喜欢我，她愿意嫁给我。但是要保全她的身份和姬瑷的女儿。”  
她仍要地位不变，且要护着侄女祁国公主姬琳。  
江放道，“姬瑷被废，她和祁国必须降为郡主，我保她们待遇不变。让姬珩赐婚，我为你们主婚。”  
姬珩毕竟是她叔父，眼看又是姬姓中身份最高的人。有他赐婚，全了长辈之命，再由江放主婚，即使姬瑷死了，也没人敢慢待她。  
卢道匀狂喜，“好，好……多谢！”立即调马要奔去告诉宁国。  
却被江放叫住，“小卢。”  
他猛回头，这称呼是他们少年时江放叫的，去庆州后前两年偶尔还叫，后来早就变成“州丞”“道匀”。  
他看着江放，多少时光如洪流涌过。昔日都中斗鸡走狗的少年，咬牙切齿想干，却没做梦干成，可如今真成了的大事。  
自己能娶到宁国，而江放眼看就要成为与姬珩共治的人。  
江放对他扬了扬嘴角，尽力笑，“好好待宁国，从今以后，要过得开心快活。”  
卢道匀鼻子酸涩，却不知能说什么，点点头去了。

江放下马入殿，朝臣中有三分之一是昔日与他有嫌隙的面孔。  
都城中的混血子弟常因血统受排挤，自己抱团，自成一派。如今形势比人强，那些人都垂下头去，不敢直视。  
江放扔开马鞭，身侧亲骑接住退下，“东西南北四门已被接管控制，安乐君畏罪，在太庙自杀，我晚到一步没有救下。”  
这话是对姬珩说。  
姬珩叹息，“瑷儿何苦做这傻事。“  
江放嗤笑一声，环顾众臣，“诸位，许久不见。”  
一位白发苍苍的重臣抢先拜道，“参见皇后殿下。”  
瞬间应和者纷纷，拜倒一片人，口称“皇后殿下”。  
江放目光如电，穿透拜倒的臣子，直射姬珩，姬珩却是袖手看戏一般。  
这不是姬珩教的，姬珩没有教他们抢着做实江放的皇后名份，把他按在后宫里。  
是朝臣们不愿一个混血掌握至高权柄，姬珩也想看江放怎么应对。  
江放懒懒道，“想跪你们就跪。叫皇后没用，少跟我玩这套。”  
他弯下腰对为首的老臣说，“要叫就叫陛下，称二圣，二圣临朝称制。”  
老臣颤抖，不知是气的还是怕的，“这于礼不合，国家岂可有两个天子！”  
江放笑着起身，“我早就替你想好了，既然只能有一个天子，就皇帝轮流做。姬珩做初一，我做十五。谁觉得于礼不合，就让我和姬珩摆开阵势，斗个你死我活。天下战乱，血流成河，生灵涂炭。谁更愿意看这一幕，站出来。”  
老臣黯然闭眼，皇帝轮流做虽荒谬，但仅朝臣知道这荒谬，对外对民间，大可只说二圣共治。  
江放知道朝臣们的想法，又见姬珩带几分纵容。  
他们能够携手，无非是因为姬珩也想汉戎融合。继承人都混了血统，朝廷内又怎么可能再完全让汉臣把持。  
名义上是姬珩续下姬姓帝祚，百年之后，自己肯定会被记为皇后。  
但那又如何。  
江放一笑，按刀道，“我死以后，你们怎么写我，怎么把这段史掰正，我不管，也管不着。但只要我活着一天，谁都别想给我找不痛快。”

正文完

上位以后的故事，朝政上的互搏，二圣间的关系，皇太女和小公主，江放后来意外怀的一个，等等内容都放番外。  
番外有没有，什么时候有，由收视率也就是评论/长评决定。  
微博@司马倒地要人扶


End file.
